Ginny & the Wizard of Aus
by Gnomes
Summary: Nothing to do with the Wizard of Oz! Harry's love for Cho and Ginny's inattentive family cause her to go find Bill,who lives in Australia. 'S got a load of Bill, Ginny kicking some serious behind, Quidditch, and lotsa L.O.V.E in the air. Literally.
1. Point of No Return

Disclaimer: Anything that sounds remotely familiar belongs to the Wonderful Wizard of U.K., Ms. J.K. Rowling.

Definitions of slang, etc. can be found at the end of each chapter.

* * *

"Mum? I've…I've been doing some thinking, and-"

"Did it hurt?"

"Shut up, Ron. So-"

"Ginny, is that how we talk to each other?"

"Sorry, RONALD. Anyway, Mum-"

"Do you want more gravy on your chicken?"

"No thank you, but can I just tell you about this idea I had about going to-"

"What about you, George? More gravy?"

"Mum, could you just listen for one sec-"

"Yeah, I'd like some gravy. Oooh, that's right. Pour it on nice and thick, don't be a blob."

"Are you calling your _mother_ a blob?"

"What do you take me for? I was talking to the chicken."

"Mum, could you just-"

"Yes, dear, I'm listening."

"**Thank you.** So I was thinking about my summer plans, and I thought, since I saved up all that money from babysitting the Stibbler twins, and you always said I could travel when I was old enough-"

"She meant when you're ninety."

"No one _asked_ you, Fred. SO, what I thought would be a great idea was if I spent the summer in-"

"Ickle Ginny thinking _AND_ getting a great idea? Oh, it's too much!"

"Ron, SHUT UP!"

"Ron, that's enough. Ginny, don't use such expressions at the table. Do you want some more salad?"

Ginny felt like her whole body was on fire. She shot up so quickly that she knocked her chair over, ran out of the kitchen and slammed her bedroom door, before her family could even begin wondering whether it was the salad or everything else that had caused such a violent reaction.

----

Ginny paced the floor of her room, fists clenched, looking for something to throw. _I hate them. I hate them all. They are so…SELFISH! They still treat me like I'm five years old. Ickle Ginny- Fred's right; to them I'll be " ickle" till I'm ninety. How could I be stupid enough to think she'd let me go? _

She paused in front of the mirror and finished her well-rehearsed little speech.

"I thought it would be a great idea if I spent the summer visiting Bill, in Australia."

Ginny couldn't see her reflection anymore. She threw herself on her bed, letting her pillow catch her tears. _I can't stay here all summer. I'll die if I do. Why did I have to get stuck with such a rotten family? Bill's the only sane one and now I'll never get to go see him. _

Her situation was a miserable one from every possible angle. At The Burrow, there was no Bill. There was no freedom. There was no fun. There wasn't even Harry.

Almost reflexively, Ginny got up to inspect herself in the mirror. I wish Harry could see me like this, she thought morbidly (though between us, if he'd walked in right then she'd have started screaming like a banshee). Strands of matted, ginger hair were stuck to her cheeks, her hazel eyes were puffy and bloodshot; she looked affright, like the hags up in the north country. Regardless of whether she did want him there or not, he wasn't going to come. Cho had invited him to spend the summer with her family at their summer home in Bordeaux, France, and at that very moment they were probably eating terrific French cuisine, or swimming together in the Atlantic, or even…no, she wouldn't entertain _that _thought.

_If only I could fly to France and be with Harry. Well, Harry minus Cho…another vacant hope…_

Her eyes suddenly shot wide open.

"Fly," she murmured at her reflection. Her brain quickly worked out a plan, risky, but not impossible. She dashed over to her desk, grabbed some parchment and a quill; the room soon became saturated with the scratching sound of her writing. When she was finished she checked it to make sure it looked alright. Satisfied, she waited until the ink was dry and then rolled up the parchment into a scroll. Erroll wouldn't do; she would need to go into town first thing in the morning, "Harry," she murmured, carefully tying a ribbon around the note, "I'm sorry. But I'm going to use you. I'm going to use you to get to Bill."

----

Ginny stared at her near-bursting backpack. Perhaps she was being too hasty? Besides, Operation Fly could only be executed if Harry came through for her; and how could she be certain that he would readily lend her what he loved the most?

Well, second to most. Cho comes first, Ginny remembered miserably. As much as she hated the idea of it, her hope was, in fact, riding on the assumption that Harry would be too preoccupied with Cho to make a fuss about lending Ginny his Firebolt (Incidentally, the key to her freedom). He wouldn't investigate whether or not she was lying, when she wrote to him about needing his world-class broom "to practice, so I can make the Gryffindor team next year". He wouldn't write to check up on whether or not she was really only "taking it into the backyard and not an inch further" (Well, that was kind of true, she thought defensively. She wasn't taking it an inch further; She was taking it _miles _away). He probably wouldn't even mention it in his owls to Ron, because it was becoming increasingly insignificant to him. Yes; the comfort Ginny felt about the successful execution of her plan was based on the most uncomfortable truth of all: Harry was madly in love with another girl.

She delicately slipped her Findureway in the pocket of her summer cloak and went to sit by the window. If it stopped working in middle of her trip how would she…no, worrying would only make her give up the notion of leaving, and any wishes of freedom would disapparate. But she couldn't help having second thoughts about sending Erroll on the job. The price of an owl to southern France was more than her budget could spare, and the family bird she was forced to send was not the spry chick he once was. Probably was. (Erroll was old before she could talk, but the poor thing must have seen better days…right?)

She scanned the sky for him. It was already four days since she'd seen him last. Her family was starting to get suspicious...suppose the stupid bird had gotten lost? Suppose he'd collapsed on the way? Morbidity was quickly spreading itself over her mind like a black sheet. _He'll never let me have it. What couldn't I have possibly been thinking? He doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm just a little kid like everyone else. I'll never get to see Bill. _

Lost in these torturous thoughts, she was too preoccupied to see a ragged gray owl and an elegant, snowy one cut through the ink-black sky, the latter carrying a long, lumpy parcel. It was only when the former slammed into the glass of her bedroom window that Ginny broke away from her thoughts with a jump, and seeing what it was, started laughing for the first time in weeks.

"Errol! Hedwig!" she whispered excitedly, opening the window to let them in. After relieving Hedwig of her parcel, she bent under her bed to pick up a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"Here, she offered the two owls. "I caught a mouse yesterday. Didn't expect a visitor," Ginny apologized as she unwrapped the mouse. "But it's all that I've got." She placed the meal in front of them. Hedwig sniffed it, not seeming very pleased, but began to peck at it anyway. Errol just lay on the floor beside her, too bushed to eat.

Ginny turned to her own present and tore off the packaging. The sleek, handsome Firebolt stared back at her. She did a little dance with it around the room, not minding Hedwig watching with a queer look in her eyes. He trusts me, she thought over and over, ecstatic. He lent me his _Firebolt_. He trusts me. As she pranced past her bed a small bit of parchment fell off and landed on the floor. Ginny stopped at once and, after placing the broom carefully back on her bed, bent down to pick up the parchment. It was a note from Harry.

_  
Dear Ginny,_

_**Guard it with your life. **__Kidding. Have fun practicing!_

_-Harry_

Ginny felt some of her excitement ebb away at the brevity of Harry's note. Her mind scolded her. _What did you expect, a sonnet? A ten-foot scroll of parchment? _She really hadn't expected anything at all, but now that she _had_ gotten something, she found it scanty, wanting. _Wake up, Ginny_. _Harry is in love with_ _Cho_. _You're just part of his adoptive family, his little sister._ _Ickle Ginny_. She looked down at the Firebolt and watched her warm tears trickle down the handle.

Then something strange happened. As she took hold of the handle, the effect it had on her was more powerful than she had expected. It felt alive, was as though someone has just informed her that the world was literally at her fingertips. Using her sleeve as a tissue, she wiped the Firebolt and her cheeks with a vow never to cry over Harry again. If he wanted a sister he could go fishing somewhere else. She had enough brothers and was neither in need or want of another one. The only one she cared for was Bill.

Hedwig had finished her share of supper and was now flapping around trying to get Ginny to send a note of reply to Harry. Ginny wrote a brief thank you note that matched his and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She eased her out the window and watched her fly out into the night.

"Bill," she murmured aloud, a slight waver in her voice. "I'm coming."

* * *

Findureway- It has the shape of a handheld mirror, but instead of a mirror is a framed piece of clear glass, and the handle is a long, diamond-shaped compass. One tells the Findureway where one is headed, and an arrow appears in the direction one needs to go. Otherwise known as a GPS system. :o) 


	2. The Airbornes

_Just doing some editing is all…hope yous're all having a nice summer/winter!_

* * *

It was a week and a half later and the Weasley family was in a state of distress. Even Uncle Vernon would not, should he have bumped into her in the street, been able to call Mrs. Weasley "dumpy" anymore. She had lost so much weight since her daughter's flight that her husband began to have to coax her into eating three proper meals a day; though all she could do was nibble at the food before her and more often than not burst into tears at the table.

Harry was contacted at once after Mrs. Weasley was revived and Mr. Weasley called from work. No, Ginny hadn't come to see him, but he had sent her his Firebolt, news that sent poor Molly Weasley into a state of panic. Arthur Weasley had gotten a search party started- surely she'd gone to one of her friends, a classmate, perhaps?- but as the Weasleys and their friends turned their neighbourhood upside down in search of young Ginny, why she had gotten hold of a Firebolt was the sinister question in the back of everyone's minds.

--

A girl around 5"2, with stringy red hair and tired hazel eyes, landed a magnificent broom in the dead centre of Sydney, Australia's magical community. Her arms flopped to her sides, exhausted. Twelve countries and over fifty Galleons later, we _could_ say that Ginny found herself better acquainted with the world.

…But she didn't. She was filthy, worn out and hungry; her arms and back were sorer than ever, and she wished, desperately wished, that Bill would to pop out of nowhere and take her somewhere with hot baths and warm meals. Which, sadly, did not happen.

She had Bill's address, without the faintest clue of how to get there; there was nothing to do but walk and ask around.

Ginny began trudging down a street named Cobberly Road, but taking in her surroundings soon lifted her spirits; the bustle reminded her of Diagon Alley, and for a moment she felt a pang of nostalgia. Just for a moment. There was something peculiar and enchanting about this place that cured her homesickness and made her fall in love with it. The atmosphere in the streets, the grin on the face of every shopkeeper was- there was no other word for it- relaxed. She understood why Bill had taken to the place immediately.

She was about to interrupt two old men stooped over a game of wizard's chess when she came across a very small store with a sign above the doorpost that read, "**Too Right**- Wicked Jewelry for blokes & babes; body art, piercing, & more." The letters magically changed colours every few seconds, but Ginny didn't notice that at all.

"Too Right..." she murmured. She had a flashback of last Christmas, when she'd admired Bill's dragon-tooth necklace. This was the store he'd said the necklace came from.

Ginny entered the shop; A blond boy in his early twenties dressed in a black leather outfit and troll-skin combat boots occupied the cash register. A pretty brunette standing near the back of the shop was also wearing leather, busy piercing a fourth hole in a customer's ear. All around were shelves laden with peculiar accessories, cabinets full of fascinating trinkets, and glass cases displaying funky silver jewellery. This must be the place, thought Ginny.

The ceiling was painted black, casting a dark look about the room. However, when Ginny looked up she spotted an orange circle of paint right above her.

"They're mood circles."

The boy at the cash had spoken. He pointed to the colour-coded chart. Ginny approached the chart and read:

**Moods**

Red: Angry  
Yellow: Scared  
Green: Mellow  
Blue: Happy  
Orange: Excited  
Pink: Ashamed  
Purple: Confused  
Black: None of your bizzo

"Grouse, isn't it?" The leather-clad boy smiled condescendingly down at her- literally. He was indisputably over six feet tall. She wondered if wearing troll-skin boots affected his growth.

"It's fascinating," Ginny said shyly, assuming that was what he'd meant. "I haven't seen anything like it before."

The boy's smile vanished. He took a quick glance at the ceiling.

"So you're a pom," he sneered. "And you find my store _fascinating_, do you? Figures you haven't got any shops like it in _Pommy Land_."

Ginny's anger flared.

"That's United Kingdom."

"Oooh," he said, grinning unpleasantly. "My mistake. But you Poms are all the same. Y' can't take a joke."

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny blurted.

"_I beg your pardon_?" the boy mimicked.

Ginny forgot her shyness and glared at him.

"You're a real twat, you know that?"

The boy laughed, but there was something wrong with his laugh; like it had been washed out too many times and had lost all its colour. Ginny headed for the door.

"You must be Bill Weasley's sister," he called after her. "Same hair colour, same temper, same dislike for people better than yourselves."

Ginny froze.

"Weasley? Ginny Weasely?" came a soft, incredulous voice from a corner of the shop.

Ginny turned back to see who had spoken. It was the pretty girl in leather; she rushed over to her, and to Ginny's utter shock, gave her a warm hug.

"I'm so stoked to meet you," she said earnestly, and Ginny noticed tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Um…same here," she responded, wondering how this girl knew her name.

The girl turned to Cal and shot him a disapproving look.

"Pom-lover," Cal muttered.

"Give me a break. She was a likely customer until you made her want to bail out," the girl responded sharply.

Cal opened his mouth to respond, but the girl shot him a warning glance and, perhaps because he craved her good opinion, remained silent.

"Bill talks about you all the time. I'm Lauren Cordell, or Ren, that's what my mates call me. And…", her voice went down a notch, "…it's so nice to see you alive!"

"Um, what did you just say?" Ginny asked warily.

"I mean, it's nice to see you in…live! I mean in person!" Lauren explained, perhaps a bit too quickly, but still smiling brightly. "Right, so, Bill's gonna be at the bank until 6:00, after which he'll probably be heading down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the juniors play. I can't bring you to Gringotts," she added, anticipating Ginny's next question, "because frankly, nobody knows where it is besides the people that work there - 'like to keep their bizzo top-secret. You can explore the rest of the day if you like, or I can drop you off at my place so you can get some rest."

"Are you and Bill...um..?" Ginny asked, her face turning as red as her hair.

Lauren's face went pink.

"I'm your brother's _mate_, Ginny, nothing more than that."

"Oh," said Ginny, suddenly feeling very small and foolish.

"Never mind," Lauren assured her, waving her hand dismissing it. "You hungry? You look like you could use a bite. Or several."

"Um…"

GRUMBLE.

Ginny looked down at her stomach and gave Lauren a weak grin.

"Reckon I could?"

--

Fed and rested, a much more high-spirited Ginny walked down a busy street with Lauren, both sipping kiwi-pumpkin juice, which tasted better than Ginny had predicted.

"In a half an hour two of our junior teams are having a match, teens your age mostly. Quid's really big here so many people try to make it to every match, so if we go early we'll be able to get good seats. Bill will also no doubt head there straight after work. Whadya say?"

Ginny's face lit up.

"That sounds great! I love Quidditch!" she cried passionately, almost spilling her drink. "You think if I ask them, they'll let me play? I've come by Firebolt you know."

Lauren gaped.

"You got to Aus on A BROOMSTICK?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," she said, smiling proudly. "I borrowed it from a friend of m...my brother Ron's."

Her smile dropped slightly at the thought of Harry.

"A Firebolt, whoa," Lauren said slowly, impressed. "I can't believe it. Well, I'm not sure they'll let you play today, but you never know. You and your Firebolt may come in handy."

--

"Hey guys!"

The group of boys and girls that seemed, to Ginny, all slightly above her age (or so they seemed to her), were not called to attention by Lauren's soft voice. They kept arguing, waving their broomsticks menacingly in the air.

"Are you sure you're friends with these people?" Ginny asked Lauren nervously.

"Of course! They're very friendly," Lauren replied cheerfully.

Ginny turned to gaze at them again. They were all glaring or scowling while the rest bellowed in each other's faces. Ginny gulped.

--

"I'm tellin' you mates, Nikki Price quit the team, and all because her father said she could do better than us," an Australian native with dark dredlocks told the other indignantly.

"That a Price for ya," a boy with spiky blond hair muttered resentfully.

An angry murmur arose amongst the crowd of kids.

"What's everyone upset about? I'm glad that boomer's gone," a boy with tousled brown hair declared. A raven-haired girl immediately punched him in the arm. The boy howled.

"Danny! What was that for?"

Danny glared at him.

"For calling a girl a boomer, that's why, you big troll."

"Geez."

"So, what do you folks plan on doin' about it?" asked a tall boy with a tanned face and sparkling blue eyes. "If we don't have a seeker we stand Buckley's of winning the cup this summer."

A few nodded in agreement.

"Bloody oath, Ryan."

"I should've gone abroad."

"We're dead meat."

A very-freckled, stout boy waved his hand energetically in Ryan's face. He pointed to himself.

"Uh, cap'n, did you forget 'bout your backup seeker?"

"Like I said," Ryan repeated. "We stand Buckley's of winning the cup this summer."

There were a few sniggers, while most of team tried to suppress their laughter.

"Oooh, that was harsh, mate!" Danny told Ryan, grinning.

Ryan turned to Benjy.

"I'm sorry mate, but you're just not ready. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Benjy replied grudgingly.

Danny put her arm around him.

"Never mind him, Benj. Ry's a touch bitter because Nikki dropped him 'round the same time she dropped the team!

Ryan's eyes widened with Danny's smile.

"You can't keep a secret, can you?" he groaned in mock-agony, trying to ignore all the gasps, sympathy, and even applauding he was getting from his and the opposing team.

"Have I ever?"

"Gotcha."

"Hey mates!" a short, brown-haired girl broke in. "Look who's here!"

She pointed to where Lauren and Ginny were standing.

"Ace! And her friend's got a broom! Ask her if she plays Quid," Ryan advised her.

"What do mean, _ask her_? Let's ALL go say hello," the girl suggested.

--

Ginny eyed the pack nervously. All of a sudden, a girl looked up and pointed to her. Ginny froze. A second later every single one of them mounted their brooms, and were approaching the spot where she and Lauren helplessly stood.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Lauren asked alarmed, grabbing Ginny by her shoulders to keep her from running away.

Ginny was speechless, her eyes wide with fear. Before Lauren could say anything else, fourteen witches and wizards had landed their brooms in a circle around them.

"G'day, 'Ren!" one said with a grin.

"Who's your friend?"

"Does she play Quid?"

"Does she talk? 'Looks a bit frozen, doesn't she?"

"Mates," Lauren announced, taking Ginny's hand to calm her down. "You'll never guess who this is."

"Uh…"

"A statue?"

"Shuddup, Jo."

"A distant rellie?" Danny guessed.

"Getting warm. She's not _my_ rellie, she's…"

"Bill Weasley's."

Everyone gasped and turned to look at Ryan wearing a self-satisfied expression on his face.

"Right?"

"Reckon! You're good, Ryan," Lauren said laughing. "This is Ginny, Bill's sister." She turned to Ginny, whose pale face was now coloured red. She had taken sudden interest in her sneakers and was studying them intently rather than face the group. Lauren tapped her.

"Ginny."

Ginny glanced up nervously.

"Ginny, may I introduce Ryan Buchanan, Benjy Cunningham, Wirinun Khoo, his older sister Wirruna Khoo, Tommy Anderson, Audrey Knox and Danny Maguire," Lauren recited enthusiastically. "They're our neighbourhoods team, the Aussie Airbornes', and- no offense you guys-" she told the others, "The best junior team in Oz. Sydney's got another team called the Stings but they're just a bunch of rich folk with no talent, right guys?" she laughed, baiting them. The Airbornes booed loudly.

"Right. Now, these seven here are the team the Airbornes will be playing against t'day, the Melbourne Mob. I've met you all before but I don't remember any of your names except for Joseph, who told it to me about 55 times during your last game against the Bornes'."

They all snickered.

"I'm Sam Von Witt , captain and chaser."

"Catie Grant, keeper."

"Luke Hunter, beater."

"My name's Becca Moss, 'n I'm a chaser."

"Cameron Thatcher, beater."

"Chloe O'Brien, chaser."

"And I'm Joseph, or Jo Parker, known far and wide for my extraordinary talent as seeker. And I didn't forget your name either, sweet Lauren."

Everybody besides for Ginny groaned. Jo, ignoring them, picked up Lauren's hand and kissed it.

"Oh Joe, didn't I _politely _tell you to bug off last game?"

"All attractive Sheilas play hard to get."

"You're hopeless."

"You're beautiful."

"I'm about seven years older than you."

"Age is irrelevant. I'm in love."

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Say, Ryan," Lauren called, choosing to ignore Joseph and his dopey stare, "Looks like you've got a missing player. What d'you say about Ginny playing with you folks t'day?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Both teams turned to look at Ryan.

Ryan took a step closer to where Ginny stood. If Ginny had wanted to look at his face she would have needed to look up, but she didn't dare. It didn't take a Hermione to realize that this boy possessed the aura of absolute authority, less to do with his good looks and height and more with something internal. Whatever he ruled would be accepted without question, which is why Ginny feebly kicked at the grass and fiddled with the handle of her broomstick as Ryan took a scrutinizing turn around her. It seemed like a millenia had passed before he moved back beside his team.

"I don't think so, Ren. If we were only practicing...I'd give her a shot, but we've got a real match today. You understand."

Ginny's red face began to burn. Lauren took note of this and casually added,

"Oh, and by the way, besides for being incredibly talented, she's also got a Firebolt."

Everyone gasped. Ryan's jaw almost dropped open in surprise. Lauren smiled innocently as she gave Ginny a tiny wink.

"What," she told Ryan. "Hadn't you noticed?"

* * *

Too Right: Definitely  
Grouse: Great/terrific  
Pommy: Englishman/woman  
Bail out: leave (usually angrily)  
Bloody oath: That's true  
Boomer: male kangaroo  
Dill: idiot  
Sheila: girl/woman  
S'lata: see you later  
Stoked: excited  
We stand Buckley's: we don't stand a chance


	3. Quidditch!

"Okay, team. This is it," Ryan said when they had gathered around him, the tip of their broomsticks making contact.

"The big one," Ginny joked, reminiscing about when Fred and George imitating Oliver Wood before a game.

Everyone just stared.

"Never mind," she said quickly.

Ryan gave her a how-dare-you-interrupt-me look and proceeded in the game planning.

Ginny's palms were getting awfully sweaty, and she was afraid of slipping off her broom. She was dying to wipe them on her trousers, but- afraid that the others would realize she was the panicky kind of nervous- kept her hands glued to the Firebolt. Her eyes wandered towards the packed stands and she envisioned Bill in the front row cheering her on. Her daydream was swiftly shattered by Ryan's authoritative voice saying,

"Got that, Weasley?"

"Wha- yeah, I got it."

"So repeat it to me."

"_What_?"

"Tell me what I just said."

Despite the fact that she was in the wrong, Ginny felt affronted rather than unnerved. It was the summer, and she was with kids her age, not taking an exam in Professor Snape's dungeon.

"If I said I got it than I did. I don't need a comprehension test, if you don't mind."

Ryan looked as though he had been slapped. Did him good, Ginny thought defensively. Good-looking Quidditch captains always give themselves airs. Then with a pang she realized she had just been referring to Cedric Diggory. Ryan mistook the remorseful expression on her face, thinking her apologetic for her remark, and consequently said nothing.

"A'right, mates," Ryan told the team, his deep blue eyes alive once again with fierce determination. "If we beat them today, we're not just one step closer to winning the cup. We're showing Aus that losing Nikki has only made us stronger. That though the Prices' believe they throw the weight around in this community, they **do not** and **will never **control Quid. So, lemme hear you say it- who'll win the cup?"

"AIRBORNES!"

"'Can't hear a bloody thing!"

"AIRBORNES!"

"_One more time, mates_!"

"AIRBORNES!"

The team turned their brooms upwards and shot up towards the sky, getting 25 feet above ground before breaking apart simultaneously and into their designated posts. Ginny, not in the habit of doing this, flew up by herself and hovered a little bit higher than the rest, but was quickly joined by Ryan, who stopped his broom directly in front of hers.

"Fly high and forget about bludgers. If you see the snitch, go in the opposite direction to fool Jo, then go catch it. I don't know if you can play or not, practice not being that ace and all, but I've seen that broom fly and it's three times as fast as any of ours."

Ginny was stung by his words, but refused to let him know it.

"Sure, I got it."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I'm not deaf," she replied angrily.

Ryan gave her a cold look.

"Funny, cause you hadn't heard it the first time."

Before Ginny could say anything he zoomed back to his position as keeper, leaving Ginny more perturbed than ever.

The referee, a boy around Bill's age, flew up to them and said,

"When I blow my whistle. One, two, three…"

The whistle was blown, and a split second later the players were off and soaring.

"And the game's begun!" the commentator shouted, his wand set to 'sonorous'. "Predictably, the 'Bornes' chaser Danny Maguire immediately gets the Quaffle and is on a breakaway towards keeper Catie Grant. This is gonna be a tough game for the 'Bornes, as the unforeseen departure of seeker Nikki Price required them to find another at the last minute...OH! Danny's breakaway _spoiled_ by a bludger fired at her by beater Cameron Thatcher. Anyway, it's peculiar that captain and keeper Ryan Buchanan didn't use his back-up, but considering Benjy Cunningham's share of accidents I guess I shouldn't be too surprised…"

"Hey!" Benjy shouted from the side.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate," the commentator mused. "Anyway, I'm sure all Aussies here today are wondering what magic tricks Ryan's got up his sleeve this time. No, ref, I don't mean that literally. Whoa! Nice dive, Wirinun Khoo, narrowly escaping an oncoming bludger. He's approaching the goal posts, being tailed by Chloe O'Brien, Grant dives- misses- Airbornes SCORE!"

Ginny heard the crowd below her break out into applause, along with shouts of, "Go Airbornes!" Instead of making her happy the sight made her nervous. _What if I lose it for the team? They'll be behind and they won't win the cup and they'll hate me. _

The game resumed faster than ever. Ginny could only make out blurs of blue and orange (Airbornes were in robes of sky-blue; Mobs wore orange) below her. She cupped one hand over her eyes to shield them from sunlight and looked for the golden snitch. Ryan wasn't kidding, she thought after a while of passive searching. I never once had to avoid a bludger; Tommy and Wirruna are almost as good as Fred and George.

When a quarter of an hour went by and still no sign of the snitch, Ginny began tensing up again. The score was 40-30 Airbornes in the lead, but the Mobs were catching up too rapidly for any Airbornes' taste.

_Practice not being that ace and all…_ You're going to prove Ryan right, said an unpleasant voice inside her head. Even if you find the snitch, you'll never catch it. You've never played a real match before. Oh, shut up, Ginny told the voice. Just focus…focus!

Just as she finished telling herself this, a flash of gold streaked by her. She jerked her head around to see where Joseph was: hovering only a few feet away from her, searching for the snitch in the wrong direction. He hasn't seen it, she thought wildly. She advanced towards the snitch but Joseph quickly glanced up and sped after her.

_No time to make a turn_.

Ginny performed a back flip and began leading Joseph off the snitch's trail, and on to…well, she had no idea. She didn't hear the entire Airbornes crowd cheering her on. She could only think,

_Lead him off. Lead him off._

Joseph didn't hesitate and hurled himself after her. He hadn't been bluffing. He had sharp reflexes and he was fast- but at that moment, of all things to pop into Ginny's head right then, was an image of Ron holding the Firebolt and saying with awe and conviction, _"All the best broomsticks ever made combined still only make ½ a Firebolt"._ She also heard Ryan saying, _"I've seen that broom fly and it's three times as fast as any of ours"._

_Well I'm flying fast, all right…but where am I going?_

She was approaching the ground at an alarming rate, not sure what she was planning to do when she reached it. Her heart felt lodged in her throat.

_I'm gonna crash!_

A few inches before she hit the firm ground, Ginny jerked the handle upwards, and the Firebolt soared into the air as the crowd of spectators whooped and cheered uncontrollably. Ginny heard none of it; She was frantically searching the sky.

_Where's the snitch? Where is it?_

The she spotted it, ten feet away, fleeing from her. Eyes fixated on the snitch, Ginny sped towards it. She had her hand stretched out before her, her hands almost clutched around the snitch when it happened. A bludger. Pelted straight at her. She heard Ryan yell, "Watch out!" and instantly turned the broom upside down, but her hands slipped off the Firebolt and left her with only her feet wrapped around the handle. Finding the bludger an inch away from her face, she made another bracing discovery.

The Airbornes rushed over and surrounded her.

"Ginny, you okay?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Didja catch the snitch?" Ryan blurted.

"You'll be apples, right Ginny?" inquired Tommy.

Wirinun peered into her face.

"I'll betch she don't like hangin' like a monkey like that. Whatchoo say we give her a boost?" he told the others.

Immediately, all six players rushed to help Ginny clamber back unto her broom.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted, her face scarlet from hanging backwards so long. "Ryan, you were right, I'm not a good player," she rambled on, panting, "and I know the only reason you let me play was because I have a Firebolt and you know my brother, but-"

"Hey!" the commentator shouted from below. "I SAID, WHO'S GOT THE BLOODY SNITCH?"

Her teammates turned back to her with hopeful faces and an apprehensive look in their eyes. Ginny's face broke into a huge grin.

"YOU MEAN THIS ONE?" she yelled back, thrusting her hand forward to reveal the tiny, golden snitch trapped in the palm of her hand.

I could describe to you the scene that took place right then; how Ginny's teammates cheered themselves hoarse and leaped on top of each other the second they reached the ground- how Ginny became greatly admired amongst her new peers, how she finally felt like she belonged…all true events. Only then it would seem as though I were relating Harry's story, and Ginny's is quite different (despite the above-mentioned similarities). For while Ginny was engaged in laughing with and hugging her teammates, she heard a familiar voice behind her say,

"Can I have your autograph, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny spun around. It was Bill. He wore his signature dragon-tooth necklace, a white tank, faded jeans and dragon-hide sandals. His ponytail was gone; it seemed he'd taken his mother's advice to the extreme and had cut his hair as near to his scalp as he could. All description aside- Ginny didn't even notice it initially- Ginny threw herself into her brother's open arms and began to cry. When they finally broke apart, Bill put his arm around her.

"I can't believe you're here, Gin. And that you're alive."

She laughed, looking up at him, her face glistening with tears.

"Me neither."

"Weasley!" Ryan shouted, moving through the throng of people to come say hello. Ginny quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. When he approached them you could remark the blissfully happy expression on his face, his eyes shining, and he slapped Bill's hand in greeting with a cheery, "Where you been, mate? I hope you were here to see your sister on fire."

Ginny blushed, but was angry at herself for it. Not that it mattered, but she didn't want him to think his compliment pleased her.

"Do I ever miss a 'Borne match?" Bill said with a grin. "I flew over here." He nodded his head in the direction of sleek motorcycle parked right outside the pitch. "Literally, of course."

"She beat a record, you know," Ryan informed Bill. "First thirteen-year-old girl to execute a successful Wronsky Feint."

"Fourteen," Ginny corrected him loudly, hating the fact that she was being praised and spoken about as if she weren't there. "Anyway, that was pure luck, considering it's the first decent match I've ever played."

"What!" Ryan yelled, looking scandalized. "You never said that!"

"You never asked."

"Yeah, but we could've lost," Ryan said resentfully.

"You didn't," Ginny retorted.

Ryan seemed to be slowly absorbing the shock.

Piqued, Ginny added, "Anyways, it was either luck, or Ryan's really inspiring speech he gave me before the game."

This time, Ryan went red.

"Listen, about that," he said awkwardly, running his fingers carelessly through his hair. "I hope you'll forget what I said. But under the circumstances...What I mean is..." the end of his sentence was inaudible.

"What?" Bill and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"You're invited to join the team for the rest of the summer," Ryan humbly finished off.

Ginny became small and introverted again, and she fiddled with her broom and cast her eyes to the ground as she said,

"You-you know that was just beginner's luck. I don't reckon the team will want me either, what with me being new, and a "Pommy" and everything…"

At that second, Benjy ran towards them and fell on his knees in front of Ginny.

"Pleeeeeease teach me," he moaned, bowing repeatedly at her feet. "I'll be your faithful servant. Pleeeeeease!"

Ginny stood still in shock, while Ryan forced Benjy back on his feet.

"Where's your sense of pride, mate," he scolded Benjy good-humouredly. He turned to Bill and Ginny. "Benjy's been trying some tricks in the air ever since he started playin' Quid and he always ends up on the ground- and in a hospital bed."

Benjy scowled at him, but then looked at Ginny with a look of reverence and worship.

"If you teach me the Wronsky I will engrave your name on my broomstick," he swore vehemently.

"On second thought, I take back that last thing I said," Ginny told Ryan.

"So can we count you in?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Um, not yet," she replied, looking at Bill. "I'd prefer to discuss it with my brother first."

She took Bill's hand and went to thank and say goodbye to the Airbornes, leaving behind a perplexed Ryan and a star-struck Benjy. She was walking with Bill to his flying motorcycle when she heard a soft voice call out,

"Wait! Bill, Ginny! Hold on!"

It was Lauren, hurrying towards them.

Oh blast, Ginny realized. In all the excitement I completely forgot about her. She was about to start apologizing when she noticed Lauren wearing an enormous smile on her face.

"What a game, Ginny!" she said enthusiastically. "You've got a great sense of timing, coming to the Airbornes now. And that dive! I'm impressed, mate."

"The Weasley Quidditch genes," Bill put in, proudly. "Charlie, Fred and George, and now Ginny."

"And you. Funny that Percy can't play for beans though," Ginny wondered.

Bill laughed.

"I wouldn't bet on that," he warned his sister. "If he'd take some time off his "Broomstick Insurance" report and play a little, he might prove you wrong."

Ginny sighed, though it changed into a yawn.

"I'm so happy, "she said. "But I'm twice as exhausted."

"No worries," Bill reassured her. "I've put this spell on my bed that makes you feel like your either on water, on a cloud, or getting your back rubbed- your pick. Besides, Ren is right, your timing is scary. My roomie's on holiday till September, so you'll be comfy, I promise."

Ginny smiled gratefully at him.

"Brilliant. Uh, Lauren?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can I get together with you tomorrow?"

"You came all the way here to spend time with Ren? Hell, I thought you'd come to see me," Bill teased.

"Yes, but don't you work all day?"

"Not when my little sister's visiting. I'm due for a day off anyway, so tomorrow I get to show you around Oz."

"I'm not little," Ginny interjected mechanically.

"I'm starting to notice," he said. "We'll come pick you up at the shop tomorrow, Ren. By the way, need a lift?"

"I'm good, thanks," Lauren replied. "Jo threatened to let himself be attacked by bludgers next game if I don't let him take me home."

"Tell me he was kidding."

"I wish I could, but on my honour as an Aussie," she swore, then rolled her eyes at Ginny who'd been attacked with fit a giggles. "I wouldn't laugh so fast, Ginny, or I'll start on what a cute couple you and Ryan would make."

It worked. Ginny's fit ended at once.

"Me and Ryan? No way!" Ginny scoffed. "Ryan can't stand me. He only asked me on the team because he thinks I can help him win the cup."

"He asked her to join the team," Lauren sang as Ginny cringed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Alright then. But you stop teasing about Jo. That kid drives me crazy, I don't need anyone teasing me about him."

They bid each other farewell again, and Ginny approached her brother's gleaming motorcycle. She let out a short whistle.

"Fab wheels, bro," she complimented him.

She received no reply.

"Bill."

"Huh?"

"I said I like your bike."

"Oh, thanks! You really like it?" he asked, rushing forward excitedly, much like a proud child showing off a new toy. But Ginny knew why he'd been distracted; he'd been watching Lauren return to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny smiled slyly to herself. She was going to be in Australia a while, might as well do some good. And as for Ryan, forget it. Certainly, he was the best-looking chap she'd ever met, but _please_, I mean, _come on_, _no way_! …Right?


	4. Fires Ignited

Bill parked his motorcycle in front of a tiny duplex with a prettily manicured lawn. Despite Ginny's protests, he did not use the flying feature to get home, because he hadn't brought an extra helmet. Instead, he carefully rode it home with Ginny behind him, tightly (per request) holding on. Ginny tried convincing him to fly, by informing him that she had, after all, flown a broom from the U.K. to Australia, but he responded sharply, "We're not flying".This was so uncharacteristic of him that Ginny got the uncomfortable feeling that Bill was hiding something from her, and the ride home was not quite so cheerful as it could have been.

"I didn't know you liked gardening," Ginny remarked, breaking the long lapse of silence.

"I don't. Bathilda's obsessed though. She's my landlady."

"That's, uh, nice."

Bill pulled off his helmet and glanced back at her. He offered a reassuring grin but his eyes were serious.

"We...we've gotta talk, ok?"

_HE KNOWS. HE KNOWS! _

Ginny's legs felt wobbly as she followed Bill to the door. He was making small talk, but her mind was setting off alarm bells and telling her so many things at once , she couldn't hear a word of it. Bathilda, an energetic, ancient-looking witch stepped out to say hello, and Ginny merely smiled feebly and said thank you, even though she wasn't sure what the old lady was saying.

_HE KNOWS. HE KNOWS! _

Before coming, Ginny had been excited to see how and where Bill lived. Now, she trudged sullenly behind him, biting her lip to fight the powerful desire to cry. Bill led her into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Ginny sat.

She was waiting for Bill to yell at her, to reproach her for running away, for scaring everyone; to tell her that she had to return home at once, that he couldn't keep his irresponsible little sister under his roof another minute. She cast her eyes downwards, and waited.

"So...what can I get you to drink?" he asked. "I have great kiwi-pumpkin juice. People are mad about that here."

"I don't want a drink."

Bill flipped a second kitchen chair around and sat down. Then he retrieved a piece of parchment from his pocket and slid it across the table.

"This came a couple of days ago."

Ginny unrolled it, recognizing the familiar, hasty script of her father's.

_Dear Bill,_

_I'm not sure how to write this- Ginny's run away from home. We've organized search parties in every region but there hasn't been any trace of her since the 2nd of July. Your mother's nerves have reached their breaking point - we have all not slept in quite some time - and we hope to hear from you, either to tell us that Ginny has contacted you, or that you can help us in any way to find her. Eagerly awaiting your reply, _

_Your Father,_

_Arthur Weasley _

The letter made her miserable. Apart from the mention of her mother, she was dismayed at the fact that Bill had discovered the news in an owl. _Without hearing my side of the story. _

"You know what I think ," Bill said after a moment had elapsed, "I think you aught to talk to Mum."

"I don't _want_ to talk to her, or to any of them," Ginny responded obstinately, her eyes still averting his to keep her from crying. "You're the only one who cares two jots about me."

"What?" Bill exploded, jumping up from his chair. "Mum's back home in hysterics, they're all going mad looking for you, I mean, you read the owl."

"They only feel this way now because they're overridden with guilt," she told Bill, her pent-up anger rapidly freeing itself. "It's like I'm not even a member of the family- Harry's more part of it than I am. To them I'll always be the little five-year-old, a nuisance, the- the unwanted girl in a crowd of boys. They've _never _taken anything I say seriously, _always_ played jokes and hurt me, and if they're feeling guilty right now for all they've done, _don't_ expect any sympathy from me!"

She flung the letter across the room, and it landed on the floor rolled up into a scroll. Bill picked it up and walked over to her, the expression in his eyes earnest.

"Take a good look at this again and tell me whether the one who wrote it is someone just doing his duty, or a desperate father searching for his only daughter. Gin, this is _Dad_ we're talking about."

Placing the small scroll in his sister's hand, Bill left the room. Ginny sank into a chair, her body shaking from mixed emotions and her head exploding with hundreds of thoughts and feelings.

_They don't want me, he just doesn't understand…but it's Bill, and if anyone would understand, it's him…nobody's on my side…Bill's on your side, he just wants you to talk to Mum… _

Ginny looked down at the scroll in her hand and closed her eyes.

"Bill?" she called, her voice unsteady.

She heard him return to the kitchen, and opened her eyes to face him.

"Yeah, Gin?" he asked her softly.

"I'm ready to talk to Mum."

---

"Now, you know how to work this, right?" inquired Bill. "When I throw the powder in, you wait till the fire turns green and then you stick your head in."

"How are you able to do that? That long-distance stuff costs a ton of gold," Ginny asked, amazed.

"I didn't buy it, it was a welcome gift from the bank. Anyway, I better go first," Bill suddenly realized. "So it won't come as too much of a shock for Mum."

"I guess so," Ginny slowly agreed. "I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have."

Ginny's face went as red as her hair and she started feeling nervous. After all, considering the havoc she had created by running away, her parents must be fuming at her.

"I-I'd prefer it if you did all the talking," she blurted.

Bill bent down and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I could do that," he said with a small grin, "but I'm not the one Mum and Dad are going mad finding. At this point they'll be requesting, well, 'visual proof'."

Bill took a pinch of powder from a miniature silver box and threw it into the fire and, leaning into it, stated clearly,

"THE BURROW, ENGLAND".

It turned blue, purple, yellow and at last, green. With a reassuring smile at Ginny, Bill poked his head into the fire. Ginny couldn't hear anything but Bill's muffled voice, and she waited near him, twiddling her thumbs and licking her unusually dry lips. After several torturous minutes, Bill's head popped back out of the fire and Ginny watched for his expression. He gave her a reassuring grin.

"You better go talk to her, before she throws herself into that fire and comes here instead. Oh, and if she asks, tell her I want you to stay, and that you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."

That gave her some reassurance. I'm going to have to face her eventually, Ginny told herself. _Just_ _tell her exactly how you feel, why you left, everything. Stay calm. You were right to leave. Don't listen to anything that she says, because she'll never convince you to go back there._ With these thoughts whizzing through her mind, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and plunged her red head into the green flames.

"Ginny!" her mother gasped.

Ginny opened her eyes. It was her turn to gasp.

"Mum?"

Her mother was not the cheerful, plump woman Ginny remembered her to be. Mrs. Weasley had lost a lot of weight in too short an amount of time, and dark circles surrounded her tired, pain-filled eyes. Ginny suddenly

"Mum?" she croaked again. Her voice broke and she began to sob. "Mum, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't want to worry everyone…I thought no one would care…"

Her mother had rushed over to the fire and stroked her daughter's hair amidst the green flames. Her eyes were very bright, but she struggled to put on a brave face for her youngest child.

"There now", she soothed, while motioning to her husband for a chair. "It's all right, my sweet girl, my Ginny. No one's angry with you. We-we were just so _worried_. And you were so silly, saying that we don't care, _of course_ we care. And with You-Know-Who on the loose, we thought the worst…but it's all over now, Ginny. There now, love, stop crying. You're safe, and everything's fine, now."

Ginny's whole body was shaking, but she used a trembling hand to wipe her tears and took a look around the room. Right next to Mum was her dad, sharing both his wife's haggard appearance and her tired but unburdened eyes. Behind him in the corner of the kitchen was Ron, whose red hair was a mess and whose grin expressed gigantic relief. Next to him stood the twins, staring at her (she noted satisfactorily) in awe and respect.

She spent the rest of the evening in Bill's kitchen with her head stuck in his fire.

After both Bill and Mrs. Weasley agreed to her staying in Australia the rest of the summer, she and Mr. Weasley went to spread the joy while the twins and Ron wanted to hear all the details of her trip there.

"I wish you'd let us in on the joke," Fred sighed wistfully when Ginny finished relating her adventures.

"Yeah, we would've gone to visit that one-eyed witch in China. I bet she'd have taught us loads of magic we're not supposed to know," George added regretfully.

"Well," Ginny began, "I only left because no one wanted to list-"

"I still can't believe ickle Ginny managed to pull it off- and without Mum yelling her ear off!" Fred cut in. "If either of us had tried it we'd never have heard the end of it."

"Either of _you_!" Ron butt in indignantly. You two can get away with anything! If _I _had tried it I'd be buried alive!"

"Yes, but I never would have done it if all of you didn't treat me like-" Ginny tried again, feeling her irritation rise again.

"Reckon she got off easy because she's the baby of the family," George told his brothers wisely. "Mummy's little girl, right Gin-"

But Ginny didn't answer. She was already gone, and the Weasley's fire had gone from bright green to red, and the brothers stared at each other in silent wonder. Finally George spoke.

"Was it something I said?"

---

As though an invisible hand had pulled the string dangling near the window shades, the blinds flew up and rays of sun burst through the window of the small yet cozy room, where Ginny lay fast asleep. She stirred and turned her back to the window, but sunlight had flooded the entire room and banished darkness until the following night. Ginny stretched and slowly opened her eyes. The corners of her mouth turned up into a small, tired smile. She was in Bill's room, sleeping in Bill's bed, and since this was true, so must be her conversation with her mother and the previous day's Quidditch victory. She couldn't remember feeling so supremely contented with her life as she did at that present moment. She didn't roll out of bed like she generally did- she stood up and then hopped off, landing with a soft thud on a yeti-skin rug. Bill popped in still wearing pajamas (boxer shorts, for those who wondered) to wish her good morning.

"Hurry up and get ready," he told her excitedly. "I've got loads of stuff for us to do today."

During breakfast (cheesecake, fried bacon, kiwi-pumpkin juice, etc.), Bill kept exploding with ideas of where he wanted to take her, who he wanted her to meet, and Ginny, thrilled at being made a big deal of (by her favorite brother, no less) was willing and excited to go wherever he decided to take her. It was planned then; they would meet Lauren at work, and spend the whole day sightseeing, eating all the foods Mrs. Weasley disapproved of in all the ways Mrs. Weasley disapproved of, and after dinner- a bit of Quidditch. In short, it was going to be a perfect day.

"Ready to go?" Ginny called from the front hall. She couldn't see her brother from where she stood but she could see clothes, shoes and some weird objects flying around his room.

"I can't remember where I put my spare helmet!" Bill's voice shouted back.

" I don't need a helmet, it's really okay," Ginny insisted, grinning impishly. Her brother's face suddenly popped into view.

"You're wearing the helmet."

"Alright, alright."

The doorbell rang just then, or I should say it sang, in a very lovely voice. Ginny heard Bill laughing.

"You like it? That's Batty Kildwilp; she's really popular here. Get the door, will ya?" he asked.

Ginny stared at the door. It didn't have a handle.

"Uh, Bill, how am I supposed to-" she began.

"Just say, troll booger", Bill responded.

"Troll booger," Ginny giggled.

The door opened. Ryan stood before her, wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt that brought out his eyes. Ginny stopped giggling.

"Uh, hello," Ryan said somewhat seriously.

"Morning," Ginny replied, smoothing her hair and feeling her face go red.

"I was up all night wondering- that is, I was just thinking, um…well, the truth is, I was kind of wondering if…" Ryan faltered, his usually imposing six feet somewhat failing him. Ginny felt a little sorry for him.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Ryan's eyes lit up, and Ginny couldn't help smiling.

"Uh, yeah, sure, as long as you don't expect me to do be the next Victor Krum, I'm in."

"That's wicked!" Ryan blurted, then caught himself. "I mean, that's...suitable. 'Cause we've got Benjy and everything, but it's always important for a team to have two seekers, y'know…"

Ginny nodded, wearing a skeptical look on her face.

"I don't have to join the team," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Ryan started.

"No! I really need you, a'right? I mean, the 'Bornes need you. Anyway, now that you're on the team, you aughta know that practice is every afternoon at 5:00 and the only excuse for missing one is if you've died, in which case you'll have to give us a 24-hour notice so we can prepare our backup," Ryan informed her in his brisk, authoritative tone. "Never forget your Firebolt because we don't have a decent broom for you if you do. I'll give you our old seeker's uniform at practice today, you're 'bout her size," he added, and Ginny noticed his face turn slightly pink.

"Anything else?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yeah, what are you doing today? I should probably go over some plays we've been working on with you. I think four hours aughta do it," Ryan said, not an inch of a smile on his face.

Ginny felt so overwhelmed, she had to laugh. Was he for real? Even Wood couldn't have been _this _bad, she thought.

"Ryan, it's just a game."

He looked at her as though she had just said the sky was falling.

"Jenny, it's not _just _a game, it's** Quid**."

"That's _Ginny_," she said evenly.

"Well, _Ginny_¸ I don't know what it's like in the U.K., but here in Aus Quid is taken seriously. _Very _seriously. Got that?"

They glared at each other. Ginny wanted to slap him.

"You know," she began, seething, "I don't think I've ever met such a stuck-up-"

"Captain!" Bill exclaimed, tumbling out of his room, breaking the tension. He slapped Ryan's hand. Ginny clenched her fists but stayed silent.

"Hey…what'd you do to your room, mate?" Ryan laughed, looking behind him at the now-filthy room.

"My spare helmet, blast it. Ginny and I are about to go out and I can't find it."

Ginny suddenly made a face. "Bill, why don't you just summon it? You know, Accio Helmet?"

Bill slapped his forehead, groaning.

"Oy! Thanks Ginny." He turned to Ryan and grinned sheepishly. "Only did three years of school and she already knows more magic than I do."

"You're the smartest in the family and you know it," Ginny insisted. "I just happen to know the Accio thing because a last month at the Triwizard tournament, Harry used it to-" She stopped in mid sentence, horrified that she had mentioned him, wishing desperately that she hadn't.

"Yeah, I read about the tournament in the pape," Ryan remembered. "Harry Potter won, right?"

"You know Harry?" Ginny asked stupidly.

"Do I know Santa Claus? Just because we Aussies are at the other end of the world doesn't mean we're idiots. Are you two friends, or something? You called him Harry, like he's your best mate or something."

"We're NOT friends," Ginny said too quickly.

"Whoa, sorry," Ryan said, pretending to back away. "Enemies? Never mind, it isn't my business, I know," he said before Ginny could reply. "It's just that I heard he's a wicked seeker, and I thought maybe he taught you some techniques."

"No, he didn't teach me," Ginny mumbled. You still learnt from him though, said the little voice inside her. As often as she could she watched Gryffindor practice from her window in the down, studying every move, even occasionally taking notes on small bits of parchment she kept hidden at the very bottom of her trunk.

"Hey Ryan, how 'bout you come with us? That way we'll be an even four, you know, with Lauren coming. It'll be wicked."

Ginny suddenly jumped back to the present. Ryan, COME WITH THEM? No way, she thought. She found it difficult to be alone sharing the same air with him for more than a few minutes. A whole DAY? In each other's company? They were liable to kill each other. She tried to catch Bill's eye, but he was too preoccupied adjusting his helmet.

"Um, weren't we just going to do some shopping?" she lied, trying to sound natural.

"Shopping, no way! I'm gonna show you the sights," Bill said cheerfully. Ginny stared at him in chagrin. When he finally glanced up and saw her face, it was too late.

"Yeah, sure, if Ginny's fine with it, it's ace by me," Ryan responded graciously.

Ginny's heart sank, but she mustered a smile. _If he's going to be civil then I have to be._

"Naturally, _Captain_," she said, a trace of sarcasm in her voice. Turning to Bill, she added, "I'll be waiting outside."

She stormed out.


	5. Opportunity Knocks

Less than a minute later, Ginny watched Ryan exit, followed by Bill carrying the two helmets.

"S'lata!" Ryan called, as he walked away from the house.

Does that mean he's not coming with us?" Ginny whispered to Bill, accepting the helmet he offered her.

"No, he's going to apparate and meet us there," Bill replied. He made a funny face to match her grimace, and she laughed. "Sorry about that, Gin. I didn't think to ask you beforehand. For a moment there I'd forgotten how shy you are."

"I'm not shy anymore, not really. I just…can't _stand_ him that's all!"

Bill burst into laughter as he helped her adjust her helmet.

"You hate the bloke? Then why'd you agree to join the team? Plan on whacking him with your broom?"

"I joined because they let," Ginny retorted in a muffled voice from behind her visor. "Fred, George, Ron…none of them ever let me play," she recounted bitterly. "They just thought I was into it because I wanted to 'be a big kid'. But all of a sudden I'm holding a Firebolt and I'm magically fit to be a player, a seeker, no less. So I'm taking the shot, even if a git like Ryan _is _captain."

Bill looked at her in surprise and then grinned.

"That's the spirit, Gin. The only way to prove you're good is if you get the chance to show what you're made of. I'd wait before making up my mind about Ryan, though."

"I see."

"And another word of advice? Brothers are like that; it's part of the job description. And as you know how serious Fred and George are, it's no wonder they take _this_ part of their job with the same seriousness they apply to everything else."

"Haha," she replied, amused. "Anyway, _how _did you say Ryan was getting to Too Right?" she asked, climbing unto the back of the motorcycle.

"He's apparating."

"_Ryan's EIGHTEEN?_"

"No, in Aus you can apparate at sixteen, if you pass the test."

"I wanna live here," Ginny said dreamily.

"And speaking of modes of transport, why don't you bring the Firebolt with you?" Bill suggested. "And your swimsuit, if you brought one. 'Never know, they might come in useful."

When the Firebolt and swimsuit were safely tucked into the trunk of the motorcycle (its spaciousness strangely similar to Mr. Weasley's ex-Ford Anglia), Bill jumped on the bike and the engine roared to life. In a few moments they were in the sky, soaring over trees, traffic, the world...for about sixty seconds. Almost as soon as they were up in the sky Bill began to land, arriving precisely in front of Too Right.

Bill pulled off his helmet and turned to Ginny, his face wearing a mock-arrogant expression.

"Perfect parking, as always."

"You've got to teach me that," his younger sister begged.

"Have you driven before?" he asked her sceptically.

"Do pigs fly? Mum would kill me."

"Point taken; Mum doesn't even know I bought this motorcycle."

"What, you haven't told her?"

"Do pigs fly? She'd kill me."

"Point taken."

He helped her off the bike, and with each of them holding their helmets under their arms, they approached the skull on the door.

"Hey- you came yesterday," it sneered menacingly at Ginny.

"You remembered" she responded brightly.

"'Course I did. I've got an ace memory!" the skull chirped. "Why I remember..."

Bill and Ginny nodded politely and entered the shop, leaving the skull to ramble on to whomever might be passing by.

"Hey, look up," Ginny told Bill as soon as they stepped inside.

An orange circle had appeared on the ceiling above him.

"Ha! I'd forgotten about those," he exclaimed. "They're wicked! Reckon this is the only place in Aus that's got 'em. Ren said they're imported from South Africa."

"Well, if it isn't Mr. I-Know-Every-Bloody-Fact and his baby sister," a cold voice called from a corner of the shop.

Ginny cringed, recognizing whom it was. Cal Price. She spun around and glared at him as he walked towards them, but his eyes were fixed spitefully on Bill.

"Haven't anything more to do than inventing pathetic insults to throw at customers?" Bill said lightly, apparently used to the friendliness of Cal's greetings.

"Always so arrogant...and always so poor," Cal said, smiling wickedly. " I wouldn't be surprised if those little goblins at the bank fired you for stealing."

"No, Price, _you'd_ be the only one stupid enough to do that," Bill replied, always remaining calm.

Cal's face turned red, but he tried to suppress his anger.

"I aughta give 'em a shout, let 'em know what a serious employee you are, shopping in the middle of the day," he threatened, reaching for some powder in a glass jar.

"Don't bother. Bill's already told my dad, and he completely understands," someone said from behind them.

Ryan stood by the door, clutching his broomstick and looking at Cal defiantly. Cal seemed surprised by Ryan's sudden appearance, but quickly concealed it.

"Got yourself a bodyguard, Weasley?" Cal sneered. "And no one less than, oh, yesterday's leftovers."

As Ryan's face grew visibly more tense, Ginny turned from him to Cal, confused. What did Cal mean by that? And what did Ryan mean by his dad "understanding" about Bill? It all felt extremely awkward, as though each was speaking a different language, and Ginny wasn't sure of anything but her desire to leave the place at once. Somebody _do_ something, she thought desperately.

"Hey, you guys are actually on time!"

Lauren hurried over to them from a small office at the back.

Ginny gave her a small wave, very thankful indeed.

"Hi Bill, Ginny…and Ryan! Decided to join us, didja? Ace," Lauren told him warmly.

"You're leaving, Ren?" Cal asked startled.

"Yeah, I told you this morning that I was taking the day off. It's Tuesday- Tuesday's are never busy."

"But, but-" Cal spluttered, his face turning a pretty shade of purple.

"Cal, I've covered for you thousands of times," Lauren said, ushering everyone outside. "I'm asking you just this once to cover for _me_."

It seemed like it was costing him every ounce of self-restraint he possessed. His eyes kept darting from Bill, who was already outside, to Lauren, standing by the door, ready to join him. He was trapped.

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth.

Lauren gave him a huge smile, forcing him to return it with an enormous fake one.

"Thanks a million, Cal- bye!"

And with a friendly wave, Lauren left Too Right for the day, to the delight of her friends, and to the dismay of Cal, who was left standing behind the counter in an empty store, counting the ways in which he hated Bill Weasley, an activity that occupied him for the remainder of the day.

---

"This is----it?"

Ginny tried not to sound too disappointed as she stared at the same row of shops on Cobberly Road she had seen the day before. Standing outside Barnop's Bakery, she could hear Patty yelling at Barney inside, something about the pavs again. As much as she was fond of the two of them, she was hoping to be brought to somewhere exciting, to do something that would keep her image of Bill's "wonderful life in Australia" from being dashed. Bill put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gin," he said. "You didn't think I'd let you go home without seeing what Aus is _really _about, did you?"

"I'm guessing there's more to this street than meets the eye?"

"_Chya_."

They led her to an alley behind Barnop's that Ginny hadn't noticed until it were pointed out, probably because it was so narrow. Bill stopped abruptly, looking at the brick wall and muttering to himself.

"What's he doing?" Ginny whispered to Lauren.

"Just watch."

After a few moments, Bill pulled out his wand and drummed a simple beat on a few different bricks. Suddenly, a face appeared in the brick's place.

"How many?" it asked in a gruff voice.

"We're four, thank you," Bill replied pleasantly.

Before Ginny had a chance to ask about it, a golden outline of a door became visible against the old, ruddy wall. Bill moved aside, gesturing to Lauren.

"Ladies first."

Lauren shot Ginny a supportive smile, and then placed herself right in the middle of door. With a small gust of wind, she was gone.

"Kinda like a Platform 9 ¾, but without the running?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Kinda. Want to go next?"

"Uh…"

She wasn't so sure she was ready to get sucked into a wall yet. It was one of those nerve-racking, once-a-year events she didn't look forward to.

"Don't tell me our new seeker's scared of a wall?" Ryan said with a smirk.

"Scared? Me? Sure _you're _not?" Ginny responded briskly. Without waiting for a reply, she stepped in front of the door, gripping the Firebolt tightly as she briefly heard the wind rush past her ears. Her body suddenly felt like butter, and she gasped, seeing herself dissolve into the wall.

She would've fell over once on the other side- the wall had a way of spitting you out- but Lauren had been waiting right there and caught her.

"Thanks," Ginny gasped. Her eyes widened as she took in her new surroundings. Her eyes darted from one marvel to the next- she could scarcely believe her eyes! Better than any magic she had ever seen, better than anything she could have expected—

THE BEACH!

Oh, the beach, with sand and seashells and a beautiful boardwalk, only for witches and wizards! There were some tanning and sipping pumpkin juice; others were in the water, having contests to see who could conjure the biggest wave. Many children were building sandcastles with sophisticated irrigation systems and smoking chimneys, whereas the great majority of teenagers seemed to be passionately devoted to standing on their brooms and riding the colossal waves (both magical and natural ones). The boardwalk was a world unto itself- ice cream parlours, juice stands, small shops selling bizarre little trinkets all on display outside, all begging to be picked up and played with. There were people shouting, people laughing, people enjoying themselves. Combined with the salty sea breeze and warm sun, the whole scene had an aura of absolute perfection. As Ginny soaked it all in, Bill arrived and stood beside her.

"Welcome to Burton's Beach," he said.

---

"I'll have one scoop of the Gummygum Greatness, please."

"Wise choice," Bill remarked. "You're always safe with that one. It's about the only one he can't, you know, tamper with."

They were standing in Faustus' Fantastic Flavours, watching Ginny pick an ice cream cone. The four of them had spent the first half of the afternoon by the water. Ginny had finally understood why Bill had told her to bring her broomstick and swimsuit along. Nearly every teenager on the beach was either surfing on his or her broomstick or attempting to do so. She learnt that with the help of a magical ointment, one's broom could be made waterproof and help you stay standing while surfing, or so the sport was called. Ryan had brought his along and quickly joined the pack, and for a while Ginny, Bill and Lauren watched him ride above, under, and in and out of waves. Ryan was as amazing a surfer as he was a keeper, and pretty soon a crowd of people were watching alongside them as Ryan twisted and turned his broom, shooting through the water so quickly Ginny was getting dizzy keeping track of him.

Of course, then Bill had to say, "Hey Ginny, why don't _you_ give it a shot?" Sure, Ginny had thought. To Bill, anything new was an adventure. And it may have been the same for Ginny were it not for her inexperience with the ocean. She had only been once before, in Egypt two years earlier. She was also reluctant to try any sport that wasn't Quidditch, _especially _if she had to be coached by Ryan. It was her desire to please Bill that overruled her reservations on the matter, and Ryan was called over to explain the sport. It sounded idiotic at first, (well, idiotic and scary beyond all reason) but Ginny found herself listening intently as Ryan demonstrated the best ways to stay on the broom, to catch a wave, and so forth. She refused to risk damaging the Firebolt so she used Ryan's to practice. After an exhausting yet fascinating two hours (during which Ginny barely managed to stand on the broom for longer than a few seconds), the four of them left the beach and made for the boardwalk, where Bill treated them all to ice cream.

"Whadya mean, tamper?" Ginny asked Bill when they were outside, sitting in the shade at a small round table.

"Faus is a friend of mine. He thinks it's funny to keep magically changing the flavours around. I once chose what I thought was caramel and pecans ended up being pumpkin-flavoured with pieces of cockroach cluster."

"Fred tricked me into tasting one of those once."

"No way, I taught him that!"

Ginny laughed.

"So, how about we do the boardwalk next?" Bill asked everyone. They all agreed. "What sort of shops d'you guys wanna check out?"

"Quidditch", Ryan and Ginny said in unison.

"I was thinking of looking at other accessory shops, y'know, see what's out there that we haven't got at Too Right," Lauren replied. "Why don't we split up for a while and then meet back here in an hour?"

Bill and Ryan both agreed ("But don't be late, Gin. There are some people I want you to meet."), which left Ginny with little opportunity to protest. Ten minutes later, she and Ryan were left to wander around the boardwalk by themselves.

"I…saw a crowd of people cheering about something," Ginny told him to break the uncomfortable silence between them. "See?" She pointed to a spot a little further down.

Ryan flashed her a grin.

"Ah, it's contest season," he explained. "Blokes try to compete in whatever they fancy they're good at."

"Such as…?"

"Flying, for example."

Ginny paused for a moment and then smiled reticently to herself.

"What?" Ryan asked her, noticing the smile. "What'd I say?"

---

"Your brother's going to kill me when he finds out I let you do this."

"It can be as dangerous as surfing- there's just flying involved, right?"

"No, there's flying and there's gold, and I'm warning you, these folks aren't friendly when they lose," Ryan said as they made her way through the large crowd of boys (and some girls) ranging from teenagers to young adults.

"Why shouldn't they be? It's just a game."

"What is _with_ you and 'it's just a game'!" he exploded.

Ginny eyed him warily.

"Just…stop…saying that," he said, trying to be civil.

"I don't have to bet myself, do I?" Ginny asked, thinking of the 3 knuts she had left.

"Not if you're competing. Others bet on whomever they think will win, and afterwards all the gold is divided up between the winner and the ones who bet on him…or her," he added as an afterthought.

When they finally reached the front, Ginny observed a medium-sized wooden table with three cauldrons sitting on it, the one in the middle much larger than the two on its sides. All three were empty.

"Aaaaaaaaaa'right," the guy standing behind the table bellowed. "Who's up next, mates?"

"I am!" Ginny cried. Several beefy guys beside her looked at her strangely. "I mean, yeah, I'll do it," she said nonchalantly.

The boy in charge burst out laughing, getting several others to join in.

"Sorry love," he told her, still snickering. "But we don't accept little sheilas."

Ryan moved up and stood beside her.

"Ah, Ginny, maybe you better not," he began, but Ginny ignored him.

"I'm fourteen years old, and I've got a Firebolt," she shot back, placing the broom in full view.

The boy stopped laughing at once, as did his friends. The huge mob gradually fell silent.

He looked from Ginny to the Firebolt, then back to Ginny.

"May I?" he whispered.

"Okay then, as long as you're careful."

He picked it up with both hands, fingering it reverently.

"Bloody oath, a real Firebolt," he murmured to himself, in total awe. "The superfine handle made of ash, the unsurpassable aerodynamic perfection, the streamlined birch twigs and the-"

"Golden registration number," Ginny finished off. "So…does this mean I'm legible?"

The boy snapped out of his trance.

"What? Oh yeah, you're totally in, uh---what's your name again?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Hi, I'm Peter Wilkins," he replied in a friendly tone. He turned to the once-again bustling spectators. "Aaaaaaaaaa'right! Who here is brave enough to give it a burl? Indeed, can ANYONE match a _Firebolt_?"

Ginny heard snippets of conversations rippling through the crowd.

"No way, I ain't tryin'."

"Yeah, it's a FIREBOLT, no way I can beat that with a bloody Comet 260."

"And I thought my Nimbus 2001 was cool."

"Ha! The Firebolt's an international standard broom, y'know."

"He'll do it," a girl's voice called out from the outer rims of the crowd.

Everyone turned to identify the speaker. Ginny gulped as she watched a girl a few inches taller than her with long blond hair, frosty blue eyes and a familiar sneer saunter over to where Ginny stood, tailed by a tall boy holding a sleek Nimbus 2002. He sported a dark, thin goatee and an arrogant expression, looking down at Ginny as though she were no more than a pebble. Ginny attempted a feeble grin, but she was so nervous it came out lopsided; he must have thought she was making faces at him, which only made her seem more small and foolish.

"Well, if it isn't our flying champ Les Callaghan," Peter bellowed, slapping his hand.

What HAVE I gotten myself into? Ginny thought frantically She turned to Ryan for reassurance, but he seemed to have forgotten all about her and the rest of the world, except for the girl with the long blond hair and the twisted smile. His narrowed eyes remained fixed on her, his cheeks suddenly flushed. After a little while the girl noticed him. Her smile became even more twisted and she said in an exaggeratedly sweet voice,

"Ryan! How SWELL to see you!"

"Nikki," was all Ryan could manage to reply through clenched teeth.

Something clicked in Ginny's mind just then and she stared blankly at the girl.

"You're a Price," she blurted.

Nikki's eyes darted from Ryan to Ginny, her perverse smile still intact, her arms folded across her chest.

"And you must be my back-up," she said brightly.

"Your back-up?" Ginny quickly asked.

"Of course- didn't Ryan tell you I used to play seeker for the talentless little Airbornes? I'm with the Stings now, the _better _team in Sydney, and you must be the back-up seeker, and no doubt the back-up girl-"

"Shut up Nikki," Ryan cut her short. Nikki looked appalled, but strangely satisfied.

"Always so childish, Ry," she said condescendingly.

"At least I'm not a traitor."

"I prefer to think of myself as a freelancer," she replied. Her eyes exuded illusory innocence.

"Hey- d'you got a problem with my girl?" Les piped up.

Ryan looked up at him, noticing him for the first time. The two glared at each other.

"Are all of you DONE? Because we folks are tryin' to have a race here," Peter broke in (with jolly good timing I might add).

Nikki flashed Ryan and Ginny a final, wicked grin.

"G'luck to you both- you're going to need it." Then she turned her backs to them.

"Um…d'you want me to hit her?" Ginny muttered to Ryan.

Ryan gave her a wry smile.

"No use- she'd still be a Price."

"I'm starting to get the feeling I should have listened to you and not gotten involved."

"Never mind that, you've got to win this race."

"Why?" Ginny asked, boggled by his sudden interest.

"Because when the 'Bornes hear that you've beaten Nikki's boyfriend, they'll play a lot better at practice, I'm sure of it. You can't imagine what kind of effect the presence of a Firebolt can have on a team."

"You might be surprised," Ginny mumbled. She was thinking of the Gryffindors.

Ryan gave her a queer look but said nothing. Then he nodded his head towards the table and said,

"Check it out."

Ginny looked at the table; the smaller cauldron on the left was overflowing with gold- the one on the right was only half-full.

"I'm guessing mine's the one on the right?"

"Yeah, but hey, he's been winning these races for the past three years- whad'you expect? Listen-" he said, getting closer to keep Les and Nikki from overhearing. "You've got a Firebolt- use it! The Nimbus '02 's no match in speed or breaking spell, so when you both get to the other side, he'll need to break early and you won't. If you zoom until the last possible minute and then rush back at the highest speed you aughta make it," he finished with a flourish.

Instead of being grateful, Ginny cast him an angry look.

"Well, if the _Firebolt_ can do it," she said curtly. And before he could reply she mounted the Firebolt and flew up to the starting point, where Les promptly joined her, leering ominously.

Peter was finally finished collecting the last of the bets and taking down everyone's names.

"I see most folks have chosen to root for our returning Champ!" he commented loudly, gesturing to Les' cauldron which was bursting with gold. He then poured the contents of both small cauldrons into the large one, shouting,

"Ha! These are the highest stakes I've seen yet! Now ARE YOU READY?"

Leaving his friends in charge of watching the gold, he mounted his boom and came close to where Les and Ginny hovered several feet above the ground. The large crowd was exuberant. For the most part, they were chanting "Champ! Champ! Champ!" while a feeble few were yelling, "Go, Firebolt!"

Ginny threw a last glance at Ryan- he was watching her fixedly. Nikki appeared by his side, her piercing blue eyes boring holes through Ginny like bullets.

_Just relax_, she begged herself, watching her hands shake violently before clasping them over her broomstick. _Remember what Bill said- the only way to prove you're good is if you get the chance to show what you're made of._

"Now see here," Peter was saying. "You've got to fly until the end of the boardwalk, where Kyle is standing by Giant Rock."

"Uh, Giant Rock?" asked Ginny.

"'Just a big boulder- y'can't miss it. Anyway, you've got the touch the rock- Kyle will be there to judge so you've really got to touch it- hands and feet both permissible- and then fly back. First person to the starting point wins the race and blimey, a whole lot of gold."

"On your marks," Peter said, holding his wand up in the air.

Ginny tightened her grip on the Firebolt.

"Get set-"

She scanned the horizon; Giant Rock was barely visible.

"**GO**!"

Ginny pressed the handle and the Firebolt went whooshing through the air at such incredible speed Ginny nearly fell over. She bent her head low and urged the Firebolt forward. The shops and people she passed became a colorful blur except for Giant Rock, which, as she approached it, became the only clear object in her sight. It makes a great deal of sense then, that she did not even distinguish her brother and Lauren from the groups of people who had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the race.

---

Bill watched as two obscured figures cut through the air before him; One had flaming red hair. Bill looked at Lauren, who seemed to be thinking precisely what was running through his mind.

"Was that…Ginny?"

---

_He's catching up! He's catching up! _

Ginny felt Les hot on her tail. So many things had come into their paths! Balloons, birds, and she had just dodged an old witch soaring peacefully on her broom. She was almost there, _almost_…but all of a sudden Les was close behind her, then beside her, and finally-

_Oh no!_

They were a few feet apart, with Les in the lead. Ginny tried not to let the panic control her.

_Whatever you do- DON'T SLOW DOWN! _

Les, having no choice, started to break two seconds early to keep from crashing into the boulder; Ginny grabbed the opening and zoomed towards Giant Rock. She was a mere inch away when she applied the break at full force- the Firebolt spun around just enough to let Ginny propel herself against the rock and dash back to the start.

She didn't know how it happened, but she finally grasped why Les was called "Champ". At first she thought he'd gotten lost, then from out of nowhere, he was in the lead! She pressed the Firebolt's handle, hearing no sound but the whooshing of wind past her ears, seeing nothing but the dark shape of Les falling back and back, until they were racing side by side, far above the ground to avoid any more perilous obstacles. Ginny searched ahead- she saw the white line on the ground.

She jerked the handle downwards, and pushed with all her strength. Les barely missed a beat, racing anxiously beside her. Ginny bent her body forward until she was totally pressed against the broom. Huddled into a ball, she felt tiny, but powerful. Only a few seconds away from the finish line. She took a quick gasp of air and dove under Les' broom.

The race was over, but she had no idea if her flash of nerve had paid off. She braked and slipped off the Firebolt, her quivering body sprawled out on the wooden planks of the boardwalk, her arms flopped to her sides. She lay there for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath, hearing the crowd making noise but unable to discern their words.

Then Ryan's face popped into view, shining with amazement.

"That was just, I mean, you were really…" he seemed at loss of words.

He offered her his hand and helped her up. Ginny looked around, still trembling, and saw that the crowd was getting thinner. The losers were swearing loudly and leaving, though some still stood examining her with newfound wonder. Nikki was arguing bitterly with Les, occasionally glancing up to glare at Ginny before continuing to hurl insults at him. Those who had bet on Ginny were cheering madly for her, chanting her name and showering her (and the Firebolt) with praises. Her face as red as a Remembral, Nikki stomped away from Les and right up to Ginny.

"You got lucky twice, but don't give yourself airs. That Quidditch cup will be the Stings, and we'll do it _without_ a Firebolt," she told her smugly (looking quite mad, actually).

Before Ginny could answer, Ryan replied calmly enough,

"Actually, Ginny's got something you never had- talent. You and I both know the Airbornes have never had a BETTER chance of winning the cup, so bug off, you pretentious boomer."

Nikki's face seemed ready to explode. She opened her mouth to respond but could find no words, so she quickly shut it again and stormed off, Les hurrying after her and Ginny staring at Ryan disbelievingly. His words seemed too sweet to be true...perhaps she had imagined them? Suddenly, Bill and Lauren appeared, both out of breath.

"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed weakly at the sight of him. "PLEASE don't tell Mum…wait, are you very mad?"

His face broke into a grin.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he said laughing, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Racing Les Callaghan. You're really starting to remind me of someone I know."

"Who?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Me."

Ginny returned his grin, feeling a surge of emotion.

"D'you know?" she told him gratefully, "That's the greatest compliment anyone's ever given me."


	6. Camping Out

The gold she had won from the contest, along with her summer in Australia, was ending too quickly for Ginny's taste. What a wicked summer it was turning out to be! Ginny couldn't bear the thought of returning to England when it was all over.

"Nothing in the world could beat Aus, not even seeing Hogwarts again," Ginny declared to Bill when they were alone. (Though I'm sure she didn't _really_ mean it.)

It seemed to Ginny that there was no better place in the world than where she was. She spent most mornings at Burton's Beach, surfing the crystal blue waves and more than occasionally falling off her broom. Yes, this broom was actually hers, not Harry's- the day after winning the gold she had gone with Ryan to buy one, finally settling on a Comet 500, an upgraded, beautiful new model. According to Ryan's proficient knowledge on the subject, the Comet was definitely better to surf with than the Firebolt, as it came with a built-in surf-spell. It was fast, and though it was certainly not on the Firebolt's caliber, Ginny felt a lot better getting her own broom wet than the precious Firebolt, which would be reserved strictly for Quidditch. The Airbornes practiced religiously ever afternoon at 5:00 per Ryan's request. As Ginny became better acquainted with teammates, it turned out she wasn't the only who found Ryan conceited.

"Yeah, Ry's always been a spot bigheaded," Danny laughed after catching Ginny scowling at Ryan behind his back. "But that's what makes him an ace captain. Bloody loyal, too- there's no one more dedicated to this team than he is."

Ginny had to agree with that. Ryan knew everything about his players- their strengths, their weaknesses, their moods, their favorite color…_everything_. He was always in the air with them but could still analyze each situation with an objective eye, rarely satisfied, but always believing that perfection was possible. He loved his team, and they knew it; it was why they allowed him, day after day, to yell, criticize, and train them until they collapsed. After being an Airborne for almost a month Ginny was really beginning to feel a sense of belonging…and a lot of pain. Her race with Nikki's new boyfriend seemed to have spurred Ryan to greater heights and it looked to Ginny as if he spent every waking, breathing moment of every day with his thoughts bent upon one thing: The Quidditch Cup. I can only presume that this speculation on Ginny's part had something to do with the fact that he was working them to death, and combined with surfing in the morning, she could hardly enjoy spending time with Bill in the evening.

"I guess I'm not taking you out tonight either," Bill said as she came home one day worn out, caked with mud and covered in scratches and bruises.

"Smurfleimbiffle," Ginny mumbled, feebly closing the door behind her before falling into a heap in the hallway. Bill stood over her, peering strangely at her.

"'Sure you're having fun out there, Gin?" he queried.

Ginny agonizingly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I am, honest," she insisted, groaning as he helped her off the floor. "He just doesn't get that I can only do the Wronsky 'in the moment', you know? It's not something I can switch on and off, like," Ginny explained, wincing as she removed her filthy Quidditch equipment. She followed Bill into the kitchen.

"He made me try it twenty-seven times, can you imagine, Bill? TWENTY-SEVEN times I either crashed to the ground or flipped over and landed on my back. If I didn't know he wanted want to win so badly I'd think he was trying to kill me."

Bill handed her a tall glass of cold pumpkin juice and she accepted it gratefully, sipping it as she recounted the day's events.

"Ryan's a fierce competitor alright. It's why he wins at everything he does."

"Fierce is too delicate a term. We've already beaten the Opaleyes. the Billywigs AND the Mobs," Ginny pointed out."With all the practices we've had lately we could surely have a day off now and then, but Ryan _can't_ be satisfied until he's beaten the Stings and has his fingers wrapped around that Cup."

She sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, Bill, I want the Cup really, really badly, but we'll all _die_ from exhaustion before we even get to the game, so what's the point?" she vented passionately. She took a deep breath and gave him a tired smile. "So, was your day as pleasant as mine?"

"Never, you win by a mile," Bill said grinning. "I got these, by the way."

And he reached into his pocket, retrieved a small envelope with gold writing on it, and handed it to Ginny.

The enveloped read _Mr. Bill Weasley. _She eyed him curiously.

"Just open it," he urged her.

Ginny's thin, grimy fingers tore it open and she pulled out three golden pieces of paper.

_You are cordially invited to attend the annual Gringotts Banquet for Gringotts members of staff. The banquet will take place August 27th at 6:00 sharp at the Enchantment Hotel._

_This ticket admits one. We look forward to the pleasure of seeing you._

_Formal Attire, please._

"Wow, a banquet," Ginny said slowly, trying to hide her slight disappointment. She had been certain he had gotten tickets to see the Thundelarra Thunderers. Getting all dressed up and acting like an adult had never made it onto Ginny's list of fun things to do.

"I knew you'd be excited," Bill replied gaily, slapping her on the arm. He laughed. "Yeah, I'm also dreading it. Do you see me sporting dress robes for fun?"

He made a face.

"I was hoping you'd do me a gigantic, enormous favor and accompany me, to make it all less torturous, you know."

Ginny laughed.

"Sure, it's the least I can do," she agreed. She waved the tickets in her hand.

"Um, who's the third ticket for?"

Bill shrugged as he put away the groceries he'd bought.

"I d'know, they just gave me three," he told her. "Want to invite one of the Airbornes?"

"I guess…" Ginny trailed off. Then her eyes widened. "Hey! Why don't we invite Ren to come with us?"

Bill nearly dropped the box of eggs he was holding, his face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Ren?" he echoed.

"Yeah, I mean, she's both our friends, and she's fun to be with and I'm sure she'd love to go," Ginny prattled on enthusiastically.

"Nah, I-I couldn't drag her to one of those things," he said, almost to himself.

"You're dragging ME to 'one of those things', remember?" Ginny retorted, slightly offended. "Just ask her…what's the worst thing that could happen, she'll turn you down?"

"I guess," Bill admitted, pouting. Abruptly, he stopped putting food away, slumped down in his chair and sighed. "It's just…well, if I ask her to this thing, then it's so formal…and it'll be like I'm asking her out on a…well, you know, on a------"

"A date," Ginny filled in promptly.

"Yeah, exactly. And then if she says no, then we won't be going out, but we probably won't be friends either."

Bill looked hopelessly at Ginny.

"It's…complicated."

Ginny smiled knowledgeably.

"Not really," she said matter-of-factly. "I could ask her for you, so it just seems like one of those things we're doing altogether, and then if she decides not to go, it won't harm your friendship in any way."

Bill looked at her, amazed.

"How do you DO that?"

"Quite simple, really- _I _haven't got a thing for her."

And she sauntered out of the kitchen and headed for the shower.

---

A few hours later, when Ginny had washed and eaten, she sat on the back porch, joined shortly by Bill. He sat beside her on the large legless bench (which swung back and forth by itself), where they watched the sun set and splash the sky with breathtaking streaks of orange, pink and yellow. When the spectacle was over and the sky had fallen dark, Ginny spoke.

"There's so much magic in the world, and we can't even conjure one sunset."

"It's wicked sitting out here," Bill said, nodding. "Nothing but you and the elements."

"HEY THERE, BILL!" a voice shouted, cutting through the silence.

Both Bill and Ginny turned their heads to see a short, stocky wizard waving energetically at them from over a wooden fence, the wand in his other hand squirting a gush of water from its tip.

"Just out here wetting my garden," the little wizard said laughing. "Whatchoo doing?"

"Hanging with my sister, mate," Bill called back.

"Oh, that's right! Ginny, is it?"

"Yes, sir!" Ginny shouted, suppressing a laugh.

"Well, don't let me bother ya," the wizard shouted back, and he began humming loudly as he watered his plants.

"So," Bill said to Ginny, his eyes alight with mischief. "Wanna camp out here for the night?"

---

"…and we were all trying not to, you know, go mad or anything, but imagine us- lost in the Outback with barely enough food to last a day, and THAT'S when about eight Tropitus show up!"

"What are they?" Ginny asked, captivated by Bill's adventure, happy that he had actually followed up on his idea of putting up a tent in the yard.

"They're these snakes with really rough scales and completely flat snouts that make them kinda look like ducks but are nowhere near as harmless. Virtually every part of them is _poisonous_."

"_Wicked_…so what'd you do?"

"I went mad," Bill admitted, but Ginny couldn't tell if he was in earnest. "But then I got my mates together, and we battled the Tropitus until nightfall."

"And you killed them _all_?" Ginny squealed in spite of herself.

"Nah- most ran away after we'd knocked a couple of them out." Bill took a swig of Butterbeer. "It doesn't compare to your Basilisk tale I know, but my mates and I really gloated about it afterwards."

Ginny's face went pale.

"Don't mention it again," she said quietly. "I'll never forgive myself for it."

"Aw, Gin, it wasn't your fault. Nobody blames you for it, I swear," Bill insisted.

"Yeah, right," she replied, her expression sullen. "Little Ginny's too stupid to recognize dark magic when it hits her in the face. I nearly…_killed_ three people, Bill!"

"-And one cat, for which we'd have all been very thankful," Bill said lightly. "Ginny, some of the greatest wizards and witches in the world have been duped by Voldemort. Killed by Voldemort. You're friends with Harry Potter, just look at what Voldemort did to his parents. Whatever happened to you three years ago could have happened to anyone."

"Maybe," she gave in slowly. "And Harry's NOT my friend."

"Right, uh huh," said Bill, waving his Butterbeer around. "I always lend my million-galleon broom to people I don't like."

"Harry's friends with Ron, that's all."

"I see… then why didn't he lend Ron his Firebolt?"

"Because he didn't ask for it! Forget it Bill…anyway, since when do you call the Dark Lord by his name?"

"Since I realized how stupid it is to call him the Dark Lord. He isn't worthy of such a title. Besides," he said in a deep, low tone, leaning towards her with his wand lit right beneath his face. "The only thing we have to fear is fear it-"

Ginny had clamped her hand over Bill's mouth. Motioning him to be silent, she removed it.

"What, what is it?" Bill whispered.

Ginny pointed to a large, dark shadow that had appeared outside their tent.

"Oh."

The shadow remained, looming ominously above them.

"What do we do?" Ginny hissed.

Bill gestured to her to move behind him. Wand in hand, he carefully began unzipping the entrance, which was luckily on the opposite side of where the prowler stood. The figure stirred, hearing the soft noise, but did not probe to learn its source. The entrance was almost completely open.

Stay here, Bill mouthed out.

I'm coming, she mouthed back.

No! He shook his head vehemently. Wait here.

Ginny obeyed, but her heart was skipping in every direction. She scarcely breathed; indeed, she tried not to breathe at all, for fear of being heard.

Bill waited another agonizing moment, his wand at the ready. Then he shot out of the tent, and yelled,

"Petrificus Totallus!"

* * *

Quidditch teams mentioned:  
Adelaide Opaleyes  
BrisbaneBillywigs  
Sydney Stings  
Melbourne Mobs 


	7. Righting Wrongs

_Dear Readers, _

_Hope you are enjoying the journey so far :o) Popped by to inform you that I will post chapter nine shortly, but there will be a lapse of time between 9 and 10, since 10 is undergoing rather intensive "renovations"...I thank you for support, and appreciate any kind of critique/feedback, so do try and leave some! _

_Gnomes :o)_

* * *

There was a loud thud, followed by Bill's voice.

"Blast!"

Ginny hurried outside and gasped.

"_You attacked Ryan_?"

"I didn't look before I did it! I thought he was a…I don't know what I thought he was. Blast! That was bloody thick of me, it was."

Ginny began to giggle nervously.

"He's going to KILL us when you unlock him! I can't believe we panicked like that."

"Yeah…'last time I go camping with you."

"Oh, give me a break!" Ginny protested, still giggling. "You were just as scared as I am, you and your _only fear fear itself_ nonsense."

Bill released Ryan and helped him stand up again. Ryan rubbed his head.

"That's swell, mate," Ryan told Bill. "I come over to say hi and you knock me out with a spell."

"It's not our fault you're so tall," Ginny broke in, trying not to laugh. "You looked…scary from inside that thing."

"Sorry, mate," Bill told him apologetically.

"No worries." Ryan grinned. "Can I try out your tent, though?"

"Yeah sure!" Bill exclaimed . "Gin, why don't you show him around and I'll get us something to eat."

Ginny led him around to the opening.

"So _that's_ how you get in," Ryan commented. "I was busy thinking you had to say a keyword of some sort."

He followed her inside and she began the tour.

"This here is the sitting room, the couches are really comfy. Then to your left are the bedrooms, there are three of them, and they're all quite small. Actually, the biggest room in all of this is the game room, which is further down to your right."

"Wicked! Where'd your brother get this?" Ryan asked, looking around, amazed.

"My dad fixed it up," Ginny said proudly.

"Your dad? Whoa, I'd love to meet him," said Ryan in genuine awe.

"Yeah, he's one of a kind," Ginny said, feeling a pang of nostalgia. "So, guess where Bill is hauling me to next week?"

"Next week's the Quidditch Final," Ryan reminded her.

"Like I'd forgotten. I mean the day after," she explained.

"Oh, right, it's the Gringotts Banquet, isn't it?"

"How did _you _know that?" Ginny asked, incredulous.

"Because I'm going too. My father's been head of the security department at Gringotts for twenty-two years, so I've been dragged there since I was an ankle-biter."

"So Bill works for your dad?"

"That's a way of sayin' it."

"That's just sick, you know. I work for you, my brother works for your dad."

"You don't _work _for me," Ryan said exasperated.

"You don't call that work? Keep on moving, Weasley! Where's that watchful eye, Weasley, I'm not seeing it! How could ya miss the snitch, it was right in front o' ya! Faster, Weasley, faster!" she imitated him.

They both laughed, plopping down on a squashy red couch. For a moment, they were silent.

"I hate getting dressed up," Ryan confessed suddenly.

"Me too. You've got experience though- you do this every year. And I'm a girl so it's infinitely worse. I'm not used to spending five hours in an itchy dress and painfully high heels."

"It's ace that you're going, though," Ryan put in cheerfully. "These functions get unbelievably dull if you don't have someone to talk to. With the way practices are going, we'll probably be discussing our win against the Stings."

"The way practices are- hey! I thought you hate the way we're playing!" Ginny objected.

"No way, I'm stoked with how the team's been playing lately. That's just my excellent motivational technique."

"Well it stinks," said Ginny flatly.

"It does not. Anyway, about that Wronsky Feint--"

"Don't change the subject. I think it stinks."

"The Wronsky Feint?"

"No, RYAN. Your 'motivational technique'. Why don't you tell us we're good once in a while? You really shouldn't underestimate the power of positive reinforcement."

"Yeah? Well I think all positive reinforcement does is make players overconfident. An overblown ego makes an underachieving Quid player,"Ryan said wisely.

Ginny gaped at him.

"And this is coming from _you_."

"What d'you mean by that?" he asked, surprised.

She was at loss for words.

"Ryan! You-you've got enough ego to compensate for the entire team," she blurted.

Ryan stiffened as the room descended into an uncomfortable silence. Right on time, Bill stuck his head into the tent.

"P.B. sandwiches, anyone?"

"I've gotta go," Ryan muttered, rising quickly.

"Are you sure? It's cool if you don't like peanut butter, I can get you something else," Bill joked.

"I just realized my mum wants me to take care of something," Ryan lied. "Great place, mate, see ya."

Without a single glance at a remorseful Ginny, he disappeared into the darkness. Bill came into the tent, setting the plate of sandwiches on the small, wooden table.

"D'you think he's angry cause I jinxed him?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh Bill, I hardly think so," Ginny groaned, burying her face in her hands.

---

Before practice the next day, Ginny vowed to work twice as hard in order to make up for her lack of tact the day before. Ryan endeavoured to treat Ginny as he always would. Though it may have fooled the rest of the team, Ginny noticed that he kept at a distance, and remained silent even when she finally performed a successful Wronsky - the first time she'd managed it during a practice. Everybody applauded and cheered, but Ryan remained indifferent, merely nodding and then preoccupying himself with Benjy, who was sprawled on the grass after smashing into the ground.

Ginny was hurt by his apathy, especially after he'd drilled her repeatedly about getting it right, but she managed to conceal it. She celebrated with her teammates, trained hard the rest of practice and sat as far as possible from where Ryan stood during the end-of-practice "pep talk".

"Team," he began gravely, "The big game is just **one bloody week** away. The Stings are a greater threat than any other team because they've got an ex-Borne, and she's given them all she knows about the way we play. Now coming up with completely fresh strategies isn't all we've gotta do to make the Cup. Our playing **MUST BE FLAWLESS**."

He paused for a moment, looking down into each of their faces before resuming.

"Knox, getting the quaffle in nine times out of ten is good enough for the Stings but **_not_** for the 'Bornes. For the next seven days I'm gonna need you to really perfect your far shot. Maguire, the Stings' beaters are going to target you because I'm sure Nikki's instructed them to, soyou gottabe on your guard. Anderson, Wirruna, I'll need you both to keep pelting bludgers at her for practice, a'right? We've got to be prepared for anything that might come our way. Wirrinun, you _must control your speed_. We haven't all got Firebolts and if you can't break on time you'll collide with a goalpost and I'm tellin' you all now, **we will have no injured players on this team**. Keep using those strategies we talked about. Weasley, one second of spacing out could lose the game for all of us, so **stay focused. **Okay, then."

He took a deep breath, then with some difficulty he added,

"Aside from that, you blokes are doin' ace. I can honestly say that there isn't one bodgy player on my team. Every, single one of you deserve to beat the Stings."

The team gaped at him. Ginny nearly toppled over in surprise.

"Thanks, mate," Benjy said finally, still staring at him in disbelief.

The rest of the team thanked him in turn and then traipsed on home, sore as ever. It took Ginny a bit of time to recuperate and when she ultimately did, Ryan was already absorbed in his game plans, muttering to himself.

"Hey," she said uneasily.

He looked up, startled.

"I didn't realize anyone was still here," he said.

"Yes, well, I am, and I'm sorry," she replied. "I've got a nasty habit of blurting stupid things, as you were so fortunate as to witness yesterday, and I apologize."

"Reckon I deserved it," Ryan said, standing up. "What's the point of being a captain if I can't act like one, y'know, if I can't be censured from time to time. I've been a real knocker lately and you're the only one who had the nerve to say anything. Or maybe the rest of the team's just used to it, I don't know, but wh'tever it is, I'm glad you said it."

He held out his hand, his tanned face conveying genuine humility, his ocean-blue eyes exuding remarkable strength. Her face flushed but full of admiration, she shook his hand, and they both smiled.

* * *

Bodgy: inferior  
Knocker: somebody who criticizes 


	8. Great Expectations

"Ren, I _need_ your help. Desperately."

Lauren, on the verge of piercing a herculean man's ear, glanced up at Ginny.

"I'm all yours. What is it?"

"The Gringotts Banquet. I haven't anything to wear."

"Ah, fashion advice," said Lauren, punching the man's ear.

"Ooooooooh!" the man howled. "Bloody hell, that hurt!"

"Kroller, this is the eighth time you get this done. Reckon you aughta be used to it by now?"

"'Spose," he groaned, clutching his earlobe.

Lauren gave him a sucker and left him whimpering in his chair to recover.

"So, it's almost noon. Like to do some shopping, Miss Weasley?" she asked Ginny.

"Would you?" cried Ginny.

"Too right, I would. Why don't you look around here for a bit while I get my things. Then we'll go and find the most glamorous dress in Aus."

---

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Did I say thank you?"

Lauren gave Ginny a warm hug.

"You really aren't choosy; it wasn't hard to find something you liked. Anyways, it looks like it was made for you."

"And it's comfortable, something I hadn't thought was possible in dresses. Good on ya for finding two nice dresses in less than an hour. You're perfectly lovely in the one you bought."

"I'm glad you said so! My parents' 25th wedding anniversary is coming up and it's going to be a really big affair," Lauren explained. "I can't say I'm dreading it though. It's fun to get dressed up occasionally."

"Well, I've got another _occasion _for you to dress up," Ginny mentioned, quasi-casually. "The Banquet. Bill's got a third ticket, see, and he said I could bring anyone I wanted to, and since you are the first friend I made here I really want you to accompany us. That is if you want to," she rattled on, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Ren said, touched. "When is it?"

"August 27th."

"You're joking! That's the date of my parents' anniversary!" exclaimed Lauren. She frowned. "If it were any other night I would go with you, I mean it."

Ginny's face fell. She thought of Bill and felt even more disconsolate.

"I'd come and join you both once most people started leaving," Lauren said, hating to see her unhappy, "but you'd be better off just giving the ticket to someone who could be there the whole time. I'm really sorry, Ginny."

---

"I'm really sorry, Bill."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Gin. I'll just tell Gringotts to reschedule their banquet, that's all," he joked, though visibly disappointed.

Ginny smiled sadly.

"Do you want me to give her the ticket incase she can show up at the end?"

"That's all right, Ginny. I'll think I know someone to bring instead. I don't want to force her to leave her party."

---

The following week was the most tumultuous of Ginny's life. Her emotions were like a massive windstorm: the anxiety over the Quidditch final, the jitters from the banquet, the sadness that overcame her every time she remembered this was her last week in Australia, and the excitement of her burgeoning friendship with Ryan all swirled inside of her, making her dizzy. Her concentration also had to be divided over a series of tasks, ranging from finding the best way to fool the Stings' seeker (Nikki) to deciding on her hairstyle for the banquet. Then there was always packing, but Ginny avoided this job as much as she could. She spent most hours of every day with Ryan, reviewing strategies, practising their hearts out, and when all of that had been done, just sitting around and crying of laughter.

Ginny never felt so comfortable hanging out with anyone in her life than she did with Ryan. Beyond the arrogant and intimidating Quidditch captain was a sixteen-year-old guy with a sense of humour that would impress even the Weasley twins. Though he _was_ a tad fanatical about "Quid", he was remarkably patient when explaining the finer points of the game which may not be obvious to everyone (ahem, Ginny). Ginny was also surprised by the similarities between them; they liked the same foods (bread with TONS of butter, C_hocolate Frogs_ and _Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans_), the same music (The Plunky Queeves) and the same classes at school (Transfiguration and, obviously, Quidditch).

"So, got a best mate at your HOGwarts?" Ryan asked her, smirking.

It was the night before the match, and to Ginny's amazement, Ryan had suggested they keep their minds off the game in order to stay calm. Naturally, they were hanging out in Bill's tent, sitting beside each other on the red couch and munching on _Every Flavour Beans_. Ginny threw one at him.

"Don't you dare mock my school, Buchanan. And no, I don't. I have friends," Ginny hurriedly reassured him, "I just don't have a _best_ friend. It's hard to find a girl who's more interested in Quidditch than in the actual Quidditch _players_."

"Yeah, but what about the blokes at your school? None of them 'your type? Not even the famous Harry Potter?"

"What is _with _the whole world thinking I'm friends with him!" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated. "He's not _my _friend, he's my brother's, and the only reason he lent me his Firebolt is because I lied to him and told him I was going to practice flying it around my backyard!"

Ryan's eyes widened.

"Ha! So THAT'S where you got the broom! Ever time I ask you, you somehow avoid answering me! That broom is _Harry Potter's_?"

"Yes, well, now you know," Ginny said curtly. "Now you tell _me _something. Why did you _ever_ date Nicki Price?"

"Cause I've got a thing for female seekers."

"I'm serious. I mean, what were you thinking?" Ginny said, ignoring his remark. "She's a (she shuddered) - a Price."

"I know," Ryan said grimly. "But you've seen her; she's an attractive little sheila, and a wicked seeker. I guess I couldn't help it."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Men."

"Come on, you know what it's like," Ryan protested, his expression earnest. "When you fall for someone you're trying very hard not to like, but you can't help it, because something draws you to them; you feel vulnerable around them. Whenever they're around they make you feel something that you don't feel around anyone else; y'know?" he finished off (decidedly closer to her than he'd been a minute before) .

"Like there's only the two of you in the room," Ginny whispered, though she hadn't meant to whisper.

"Yeah, exactly," Ryan said softly. A pause. "Ginny, I-"

"We need a lot of sleep for tomorrow, don't you think?" Ginny cut him short. She didn't mean to be rude, but their conversation had taken an unexpected turn, which made her feel somewhat panicky. She was aware of a sense of betrayal very deep inside her, but of whom and why she wasn't sure, nor was she quite ready to find out.

"What? Oh yeah, that's right," Ryan said, checking his watch, the awkwardness between them gone a moment after it had come.

They got up, exited the tent and walked together to the front of the house. The sky was dark and peppered with stars, the moon waxy and full and shining brightly above them.

"They say when the full moon's out a witch flies across it on her broom," Ginny told Ryan, her head tilted back as she inspected it.

"That witch is my mum."

Ginny gazed at him in shock, her cheeks turning pink. He grinned.

"I'm kidding."

"You're still weird," she laughed, giving him a light shove.

"Sweet dreams," he said, starting to walk home. "Dream of catching that golden, winged little ball, and of a nice, big Quidditch Cup."

"I've been living and breathing Quidditch for nearly two months; I don't think I _can _dream about anything else! Until tomorrow, then," she answered, waving.

"Tomorrow! Can't wait!"

Ginny watched him go. She let out a long sigh.

"I can," she said aloud, feeling her nerves come to life. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Breakfast, anyone?

Ginny's nightmare was just the sort of nightmare everybody hates; it made her feeling utterly helpless, thoroughly distraught, and of course, gave her the sensation of falling into an abyss...

_The Stings were in the lead by forty points. Ginny wildly searched for the snitch, though Nikki kept shooting past her on her broom, cackling wickedly and distracting her every time she caught sight of the tiny winged ball. Ginny looked down; the ground was screened by a thick fog As she glanced back up, she saw the snitch flutter into view and then plunge down into the mist. Ginny dove in after it, urging the Firebolt forward. She could barely make it out as she pursued it, the rapid flutter of its wings the only indication that it was almost within her grasp. But as she carefully let one hand go of her broom to seize it, somebody blocked her path. It was Harry. He stood before her, suspended in mid-air, scowling._

"_Liar," he spat angrily. "How could you lie to me about my Firebolt? MY FIREBOLT!"_

"_I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I'm so sorry! Please, take it."_

_She immediately dismounted and offered the broom to Harry, who grabbed it and climbed on, watching her with a look of disdain._

"_I never want to see you again, Ginny Weasley," he said savagely._

_It then occurred to Ginny that she was pending in the sky, with nothing to keep her there. Promptly, Ginny began to fall. She screamed Harry's name into the impenetrable air, but the only reply she got was, "You are a LIAR, Ginny Weasley!" as she continued to plummet down, down... down..._

"Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny shot up with a start. Bill stood at the door, smiling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound like Mum, I just- hey, are you alright?" he asked her.

Her whole body was trembling, her mouth parched. For a moment she couldn't speak, and simply nodded.

"Had a nightmare, didn't you," he guessed, coming over to her. "I assume it was Quidditch- related."

Ginny nodded again, feeling sick.

"I can't do it," she croaked.

"Of course you can! You've been 'doing it' all summer!"

"I've been lucky all summer. It ends today. Nikki's going to squash me."

"Is she?" Bill queried. "Funny. I don't remember her being, um, large."

"Bill!"

"Okay, alright, you're nervous. But you'll be great! You've got the Weasley genes and a gazillion hours of training behind you. Just don't think about it until this afternoon. Ryan stopped by earlier- he's invited the entire team to his house for breakfast this morning."

"He did?" Ginny asked, forgetting her dream for a moment.

"Yup, otherwise I would have let you sleep a little longer."

"Lovely. But urgh," she said, clutching her stomach. "I can't even tolerate the thought of eating at this present moment."

"His mom is making the breakfast."

"But then again, one simply cannot go hungry the morning of a Quidditch final," declared Ginny, throwing off her covers. Mrs. Buchanan was a gourmet chef, as Ginny had been lucky enough to discover (and rediscover) several times that summer.

"Blimey, I hope they keep inviting me to dinner after you've left," Bill remarked hopefully.

Ginny, her clothes in hand, stopped at the door of the loo and flashed him a sleepy grin.

"'Course they will. And you'll be sending me owls carting leftovers."

---

Ginny knew she liked Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan from the moment she had met them several weeks ago. Ryan bore a very strong resemblance to his father, although Ryan was a great deal more tanned and fit, the result of many hours of Quidditch practice outdoors. Same intense blue eyes, though. The hair was his mother's, as was his Quidditch talent. In her school days, Adelaide Buchanan had been captain of her Quidditch team, the best chaser they had ever seen. Upon her graduation she'd been sought after by the Thundelarra Thunderers, but decided to pursue a career where she'd be less likely to get clobbered. As editor of a cooking magazine called _Conjure in the Kitchen_, she was wholly riveted by the culinary arts, and thus spent endless hours perfecting her skill, to the great delight of her husband and son...and Ginny and Bill.

When Ginny arrived at the Buchanan house (I say house, to be modest, as the Buchanan's are. It is actually a rather resplendent mansion with sweeping grounds, a house-elf, etc.), she was greeted byRussell Buchanan himself, in his robe and slippers, carrying a steaming mug of coffee.

"Good morning, sir!"

Russell peered down at her.

"Ah, good morning, Ginny. I think you'll find Ryan and the rest of the team in the kitchen. Can't get why my son loves to get up so early, and on a Saturday morning too, but..."

He let her in, reminded her where the kitchen was ("Straight down this corridor, make a left, than a sharp right. Or just follow the noise."), then disaparated (Off to a more peaceful part of the house, no doubt).

Ginny entered the kitchen to find all of the Airbornes already there. They greeted her heartily, on the most part; Wirrinun and Wirruna seemed to be sleeping sitting up while Benjy appeared to her a little green, not remotely tempted by the feast before him.

Ryan dropped his French toast and jumped up to welcome her.

"I was worried Bill might've forgotten to tell ya," he explained, ushering her to the empty seat beside his. "I would've come to getcha if you didn't show in the next few minutes. You 'right? Y'look tired."

"I'm fine, I just had a rough night." Ginny glanced around the kitchen and spotted his mother. She was sporting a pretty apron over a pair of spiffy (though comfortable-looking) tan trousers and a lilac blouse.

"Good morning, Mrs. B!"

"G'morning, Ginny!" Adelaide flicked her wand over the cooker and had the pancakes flip themselves as she gave Ginny a warm hug.

"How's my adopted daughter doing?"

Ginny laughed.

"Alright, but utterly craving your scrumptious food."

"Why d'you need to adopt Ginny, m'I not sufficient?" Ryan protested.

"Maybe if you gave me compliments like that I wouldn't need to," retorted his mother, winking at Ginny. "Now have a seat both of you, I need space if I'm going to work my magic."

Ginny was seated between Ryan and Benjy. She gently patted the latter on the back.

"That bacon smells great, would you like me to serve you some?" she said, attempting to divert him (for if Mrs. B's cooking didn't do the trick, what would?)

"Nah, 'm not hungry," came the reply.

"Benjy, come on," Ryan urged, picking up the plate and waving it under his nose. "Bacon and eggs, y'favorite, mate!"

Benjy, now a shade greener than he was before, shook his head no.

"Benj, what've you got to be so afraid of? I mean," Ginny tried to say this as gently as she could, "You're not even playing."

"I…might…have to," Benjy explained, each word coming out with difficulty. "If- if you get injured."

"No one's getting injured," Ryan said sharply. The table fell quiet, their eyes going from Ryan to Ginny. "Not today."

Ginny glanced around, her nerves awakening once more. She managed a small (though quite pathetic) laugh.

"Um, what do you mean, not today?"

All eyes on Ryan again.

"We lost to the Stings last year because our seeker got injured," Ryan said shortly.

"And you didn't have a back-" Ginny asked, but upon seeing Benjy's face regretted it at once.

"I lost it," Benjy said hoarsely.

"He had the snitch in his hand only Wigdon knocked him and it slipped," Danny corrected him, angrily. The rest of the team seemed to be reliving it too, vehemently nodding their heads.

"None of us ever blamed you, Benj," Ryan said firmly. He looked around at his team. "And this year, we're not going to let any of that happen. No injuries, no humouring the fiddlers. Today we win."

The table hooted and cheered, and Benjy's face brightened and resumed its natural colour. The rest of breakfast was very agreeable, with loads of laughter and excited chatter and of course, excellent cuisine. At the end of it, Wirrinun and Wirruna began to drum with their cutlery, glasses, and everything they could reach while Audrey and Danny began to sing Born to Fly, The Plunky Queeves' hit of the summer (The Wireless had been playing it without repose, but the Airbornes had embraced the song as their own, and never got tired of hearing it.). The others quickly joined in enthusiastically, not all of them in tune, but somehow it didn't matter; the song was magical to them, and singing it, in tune or not, inspirited them and made the Stings seem very small indeed.

* * *

Fiddler- swindler/cheat 


	10. Bubbles, Boys and a Broomstick

After agreeing to meet on the pitch an hour before the game, the Airbornes thanked Adelaide and Ryan, and traipsed off into different directions, leaving Ginny and Ryan contemplating how to spend the rest of their day. Ryan suggested they reexamine their game strategies, and for the next hour they did just that, basking in the warm August sun as Ryan fired all kinds of questions at Ginny (Like, "what should you do if a Sting grabs hold of your left foot?").

"'Right, I think you're ready," Ryan said, getting up to stretch.

"Glad you think so. Now _I _need to believe it. I'm…so nervous, I've got to think about something else before I go mad."

"Good, want to ride a coupla waves?"

Ginny yawned. "How about going back to sleep?" she proposed.

"I don't take kips."

"Kips?"

"Y'know, sleeping during the day? Ask my mum- she used to go berko trying to convince me to put my head down while the sun was still up."

"Blimey, why is that?"

"I d'know, I s'pose I was a very active child."

"So you were hyper."

"_**No**_, I was _busy_," Ryan corrected her, miffed. "There was too many fascinating things to do. Kips were and still are a great waste of time."

"And you felt strongly about this when you were...two?" said Ginny, pretending to be serious.

Ryan gave her his please,-I'm-trying-to-leave-my-ego-out-of-this grin. Ginny laughed.

"Oh, alright, Kippy, so what fascinating things did you have in mind for today?"

"Aside from surfing? Dunno, let me think."

They spread themselves out on the freshly-cut lawn and stared at the sky, waiting for the answer to appear. Ginny spotted a oddly-shaped cloud that resembled a party hat, the kind her mum made her wear to birthday parties until it got too blooming embarrassing.

"Parties..." Ginny murmured. Her eyes widened at once, and she sat up in a flash.

"What? Any interesting ideas?"

"Obviously. You any good at blowing balloons?"

"I'm totally stoked that the two of you came! But shouldn't you be practicing? The final's less than six hours away!"

"Ren, a couple more hours of practice will mean that I'll have spent more time playing Quidditch this summer than sleeping. That's more Quidditch than I'm willing to put up with," Ginny declared. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulder.

"Now tell us what needs to be done, and we'll do it, right Ryan?"

"Just think of us as two genies in a bottle," Ryan agreed.

Lauren smiled, acquiescing.

"Well, I really could use the help. I've never planned a huge party like this on my own before, especially not a silver anniversary. I was counting on my twin girl cousins to come and lighten the load, but apparently both of them came down with the flu this morning."

"Both? 'Re they siamese?" Ryan muttered, and Ginny jabbed him in the rib, though Lauren seemed too preoccupied to hear him.

"Okay, well, I ordered all the pastries and cakes from Barnop's, so those are showing up tomorrow. And the rest of the food is showing up tomorrow as well, so what's gotta be done today are the decorations."

"Great...what _is _this place, anyway?" Ginny asked, looking around the large room, essentially bare aside from several round folding tables stacked up against the back wall, and two enormous purple velvet bags full to the brim.

"I rented this room for the party," Lauren explained. "It's in a great location and the lights are really beaut in here at night. It just needs to be dressed up for the occasion."

"So what've you got in those bags, Santa," Ryan mused. "Anything exciting?"

"Too right. How would the two of you like to blow up Floating Message Bubbles, ever heard of them? You blow them up and seal them with a message, which in this case will be "Congratulations Eve and Sam" or something like that. That seals the bubble and lets it float around the room until someone decides to pop it, which is when the message comes out kinda like a howler, except not as loud."

"Sounds like one of Fred and George's creations," a voice said from behind her.

The three turned to the entrance to see who had spoken. Bill looked particularly youthful in worn jeans with his wand sticking out from the right pocket, a t-shirt that read the caption, "Earth is full: **GO HOME.**", and his ever-present boyish grin (directed at Lauren...did you have to ask?) as he jogged over to wear they stood.

"Gin, Ry, I see you've anticipated me. Thought you'd need some assistance, Ren. You'd told me about those enchantments you wanted to use to decorate the walls, and they could be a slight tricky."

"That's really ace of you, Bill," Lauren said happily. "Though I only mentioned them 'cause I was stoked to be trying them out for the first time, honest." She looked at the three of them and blushed gratefully. "It's so sweet of you three to be spending your day like this, especially a crazy day like today."

"We already told you, Ren, it wouldn't be good for us to practice anymore," Ryan told her.

"You're doing _us _a favour, really, keeping us busy," Ginny added.

"And my Airborne banner's at the door, so I'm set for the game as well," put in Bill. "So what d'you say we get this place ready for tomorrow?"

Ryan and Ginny unfolded one of the round tables and on it dumped the two boxes of floating bubbles Lauren had given them.

"I've got to bring one of these back for Fred and George," Ginny remarked, pulling a silver, rubber bubble out of the box. "I'm sure they could use the idea to make some clever toy out of it."

"Maybe they'll seal them with some type 'a goo, which splatters on whoever pops it," Ryan suggested, taking one out himself.

"Ha! That sounds like them, all right," Ginny laughed. "Funny, you haven't even met Fred and George and you sound like you know them 's well as I do."

"Between you and Bill, I've heard so much about the twins it's hard not to feel like I know them," Ryan replied, starting to blow up one of the bubbles.

Ginny blew up hers and said into it, "Congratulations Evey and Sam!" The opening welded together on its own, and the bubble rose out of Ginny's hand and began to drift around the room.

"Oooh, pretty. Anyway, you aught to come to England for a visit. You'll get to meet my infamous brothers, and my mum and dad, which is always a, uh, _unique_ experience."

"Happy anniversary, Sam and Evey!" Ryan watched his bubble float away from the table. He turned to Ginny and grinned mischievously at her. "Or they can come here."

Ginny stopped blowing into her next bubble; it shrunk back to its deflated state.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Y'know, like if you stayed here, they'd have to come visit you, right?" he pressed, now looking directly into her eyes, his own expertly masking any hint of tell-tale nerves.

The bubble fell to the floor. Ginny didn't notice.

"If I...stayed?"

"Yeah, if, like, you stayed here in Aus, you could go to school with us- the 'Bornes, y'know- and you can be on our house team, and you'll get to be seeker too, you'd love it!" His face somewhat flushed, he hurriedly bent down and picked up the bubble she'd dropped, and handed it back to her. Ginny wasn't sure what to make of it. She searched for some indication that he was speaking in jest; she found none.

Ryan unconsciously brushed his fingers through his hair, and tried again.

"So, you up for it?"

"I'm not sure," said Lauren, biting her lip. "I mean, I read the charm at least six times in _Enchant and Entertain_, but there's evidently something I'm missing, cause I could never get it down pat."

She pulled the very book out of one of the purple bags and flipped to the right page. After taking a brief glance at it she turned in the direction of the nearest wall.

"Right," she said with a determined air, "Here goes."

She readied her wand.

"_**Tabula Decora!**_"

A tiny spurt of silver shot out from her wand, and a wet drop of metallic paint struck the bare wall. Before a full minute had elapsed the spot trickled, spider-like, in a multitude of directions. An intricate pattern was being formed...

"Ace, I think it's working!" Lauren cried out.

But a moment later the design was going awry; it looked as though it were out in the desert sun. Disappointed, Lauren pointed her wand at the wall.

"_**Mendumus**_." Its surface was clean once again.

"Had the same problem last time," Lauren said, turning pink. "Gets far too runny. I never _was _ace at Charms. Tell me to transform a spoon into a cow, I wouldn't blink. But to bloody decorate a room..."

"No worries," Bill said reassuringly. "We'll try it again. I was never great at Charms myself, but I couldn't pass my Gringotts training until I was fairly skilled in all types of magic. Let's look at it again- what motif are you going for?"

"Well, it's rather elaborate," Laura confessed, reaching for the book. "I really wanted that, see? It kinda looks like silver curtains draped all around the room. I want the texture to be silky, but not too shiny, y'know?" she went on animatedly. "And I want it to be picked up every now and again with bunches of white roses and silver bells...it's too complicated, isn't it?" Lauren groaned, responding to Bill's slightly gaping mouth.

Bill shook his head.

"No, it can be done, I think. But blimey, you'd make a great teacher."

"Why, cause I'm bossy?" Lauren asked, embarrassed.

"No. Only that if I were your student, I could listen to you go on passionate tirades like that all day."

Lauren's face coloured.

"Oh, shut up."

But Bill was intransigent, his eyes twinkling roguishly.

"I mean it! If my nose fell off in the middle of the night, I'd show up to class anyway and breathe through my mouth."

"You're mad, you know that?"

"Why? Don't ya love it here?" Ryan pointed out.

"Of course. But enough to _move _here?"

"You'd just be doing your fourth year in Aus instead of England. You'll have a year's time to make the big decision."

"Switch schools? Is that even allowed?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Too right it is; we had a bloke come from Africa last year."

"Africa, you're joking! What was that like?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine," said Ginny sulkily.

For a few minutes they simply stood there blowing bubbles in silence, withstanding the occasional cry of "Happy anniversary, Mr and Mrs C!" or "Congrats on your 25th, Sam and Evey!"

"Well?" Ryan finally pressed.

"Where would I stay?" she queried.

"We have dormitories, same as Hogwarts."

"But everyone there is already well acquainted. I won't have any friends."

"What are the 'Bornes, chopped squid?"

"What about schoolwork? I'm probably not on the same level as the others, and I'll fall behind."

"No chance of that, I think. S'far as reputation goes, Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world. You'll probably be ahead, though _barely_," Ginny's smug grin forced him to add.

"I still don't think Professor Dumbledore would allow it."

"Forget him. What about you? You're getting pretty creative finding reasons _not_ to stay."

"That's not true," Ginny huffed. "I'm merely being rational about the whole idea. It doesn't sound plausible."

"It sounds very plausible. You're just not interested."

"I _**am **_interested!" It surfaced as a semi-shout. Ryan grinned.

"Right, now we're talking. So why don't you stay?"

"I'll consider it," Ginny retorted, "If you tell me why you're so bent on me doing so."

"I-" Ryan hesitated. "Well, you know, we've become good mates you and I, and the 'Bornes are keen onya- Danny mentioned the idea to me last week, and everybody agreed- but it's been yonks since I came up with it myself."

Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

"So you want me to stay so I can play Quidditch."

"So you can stay on the team!" Ryan corrected her. "Being a 'Borne is about more than just Quid, y'know that."

"Yes, I know. But can you deny that you don't need a seeker for next year?"

Ryan gulped.

"Why'd you say that?"

Ginny sighed impatiently.

"Benjy told me your house's main seeker graduated last year."

"Right, uh," Ryan cleared his throat. "I thought I'd mentioned that to you already."

She glared at him, though faintly amused, and began to blow bubbles again.

Ryan shook his head lightly and picked up a bubble, visibly upset.

"Congratulations, Evey and Sam!...Spending a year here sounds terrific," Ginny conceded to him after another lapse of silence. "But my mum would never let. I don't even have to ask, I know."

"You can convince her," Ryan told her, gaining momentum. "You charm the pants off _my _mum, can't you do the same to yours?"

"It's rather hard to explain," Bill told Lauren.

"Some chaps were talking about it at work. There's a way to get the entire floor to look like marble, any colour you like. One chap tried to fool his wife who wanted a marble kitchen floor, but she's a better witch than he is a wizard, and spotted the charm straight away. Apparently it starts to fade after about a week."

"That would be beaut," Lauren said excitedly. "D'you know how to work the spell?"

"Reckon I could try," replied Bill, shrugging his shoulders. "It can't be harder than doing the room itself, and that seems to be turning out nicely."

Synchronously, they both glanced up; the walls were gradually being enswathed in an elaborate pattern of lustrous silk, accentuated by the occasional assemblage of bells and roses.

"Good point."

"So, what colour will it be? Silver and white?"

"You betcha."

Bill worked out the spell quickly enough, and the two decided that it would go faster if he initiated it from one corner of the room, and Lauren from another. Bill crossed the room and called out to her,

"Are you ready?"

"Uh huh," she called back. "I'll race ya. My half against yours."

"Like losing, do you?"

Lauren laughed.

"We'll see. I think I've got a handle on this one."

"Cheers then. Wand at the ready; three, two...GO!"

Each cried out the spell and tapped the floor with their wands. This spell was one that was highly dependent on one's dexterity with a wand, a skill which Lauren possessed to a far greater degree than Bill. Alas, he was utterly in the dark about this little fact, and so the two worked diligently in their corners with the certainty of emerging victorious, and the floor progressively transformed into a magnificent marble...

"...So if you want to mess with my mum, off you go. You're just downright...lovely," Ginny whispered the last word, her attention captivated by the metamorphosis taking place before her eyes. Ryan was baffled for a moment but understood a second later as he himself glanced around the room. The stark, almost dismal space was close to entirely subverted into a elaborate and sophisticated ballroom.

Ginny was thoroughly transfixed by the scene, her mouth partially open, drinking in the stunningly decorated walls, the marble dance floor, the dozens of floating bubbles gliding aimlessly around the room. It is harder to inform you exactly who was more enraptured the next moment, when the last bit of floor turned to marble: Lauren, who had just won the contest and was joyfully rubbing it in Bill's nose; Bill, who appeared to find getting his nose rubbed in by Lauren the most enjoyable thing in the world; Ginny, who was laughing delightedly at the beauty of the room, and also at the fact that her brother was finally _seeing _Lauren the right way; or Ryan, who couldn't stop staring at Ginny as though he'd never met anybody quite so lovely in all his life.

What I _can _tell you is that as she laughed, Ginny turned to face Ryan, and realized at once that he'd been staring at her. She made a weird face.

"Where _are _you?"

"Thinking about the game,"he fibbed.

Ginny surveyed the room once more and remarked teasingly,

"Poor you. All I can think about is bubbles."

It was a little past three when Ryan dropped Ginny off at home.

"So, I'll be back at four to pick you up for the game- sounds 'right?"

"Fantastic. Gives me to time to wash up and get very nervous again."

"Well, if you manage to tame them, nerves can actually be your friend during a match."

"Yes, Cap'n."

Ryan smiled.

"That said, g'luck getting ready for the most _crucial_, _decisive _game of the _entire _season."

"Aaaaaaah! I hate you!"

"Love you too, Weasley."

And with a tiny popping noise, he was gone. Ginny felt a twinge of jealousy.

"I'd move here just to get to do that," she murmured to herself before unlocking the front door.

Ginny was already in her Quidditch robes, towel-drying her hair _and _furiously reviewing game plans when she heard the first sounds coming from the kitchen. Still wringing the cloth around her wet hair, she called out,

"Bill? Is that you?"

She received no answer. Ginny dropped the towel on her bed and stopped at the door of her room. She opened it a crack and peeked out, taking a glimpse of the hall and listening closely. She heard nothing.

"Bill?" she called softly, feeling a bit alarmed. Suddenly, she heard a pair of male voices in the kitchen, neither of which belonged to Bill.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"We should be."

"You don't seem to sure."

"Well, it's my first time doing this! Blimey, I'm nervous."

"Me too."

There was a pause. Ginny had stopped breathing. There was something oddly familiar about those voices, but she was too panicky to think. She looked wildly about the room, grabbed the stone gargoyle clock on the night stand, and tiptoed with utmost care in the direction of the kitchen. The two men (though from their voices, couldn't be older than Bill) kept arguing.

"Oh no," one of them groaned.

"What?"

"Look at the clock. It's almost four in the afternoon!"

"Bloody-"

"You said we'd be catching them in the evening!"

_Catching them?_ Ginny thought and a cold shiver shot down her back. She moved more cautiously still.

"I thought I'd calculated it right..."

"What's the time difference again?"

"Nine hours."

"This can't be happening. You counted nine hours backwards, not forwards! I'm going to _kill _you."

_Murder! He'll murder the other one, and then he'll find me and kill me too! _

"Don't get angry so fast, maybe they're home anyway."

Ginny ducked behind the large plant in the hall.

"They're probably not."

"We can still check!"

"Fine."

Ginny braced herself, clutching the clock for dear life.

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill! Ginnyyyyyyy!"

"Ginny? Are you there?"

Ginny's eyes grew wide. Those voices. They belonged to-

"Ron? Harry!" Ginny hurried into the kitchen as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her.

But there was nobody in the kitchen, and for a second Ginny was unsure whether this was part of some strange dream, or that she had simply gone mad.

"Ginny, you're home!"

Ginny jumped.

"Who said that?" she cried out.

"Look into the fire, stupid."

She peered into the fire. Her youngest elder brother waved back at her. And right beside him was Harry Potter. In a fraction of a second, the nightmare she had satisfactorily buried promptly revived itself.

"_You are a LIAR, Ginny Weasley!"_

She suddenly had a desperate itch to run back out of the kitchen and shrink behind the plant.

"Wha- how did you- that is, I thought you were...robbers... or something," Ginny managed in between breaths, still shaking as she set the gargoyle on the mantlepiece. No amount of pinching would bring her to the realization that Harry was (sort of) in Bill's diminutive kitchen, gazing speechlessly at her.

"Ha! That's hilarious, wait till I tell Fred and George!" Ron guffawed. "But really, we just wanted to say hi, right Harry?"

"Right," Harry said, nodding to Ginny.

"Oh." It was as if she was standing on the edge of a precipice, with nothing hindering her fall but a reproachful look or glance from Harry. But it seemed that he had not come to reprimand her, and the colour was gradually returning to Ginny's cheeks. "That's really...something."

"It is, isn't it," Ron agreed brightly. "It cost Harry a fortune to- oomph," he moaned, as if he'd just (and perhaps had) been sharply elbowed in the ribs. "That is, Mum wanted us to deliver a message to you," Ron added, red in the face. "She said that she's found someone- Dad's friend- to escort you back home."

Ginny gawked at him incredulously.

"_Mum _bought the powder? How...did she manage?"

"Actually, ah, I bought it," Harry spoke up, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh," Ginny said again, her heart sinking. He must have felt guilty about lending her his Firebolt and helping her run away, so he had done this. He was paying for her mistake.

"Got a scrap of parchment and a quill?" Ron was saying. "You'll want to write down all the information."

"Yes, of course," Ginny said, flustered. Hastening, she fetched them and jotted down what Ron dictated to her.

"So, why're you all dressed up for Quidditch?" Ron inquired as she finished writing the last bit. "Since when do _you _play, and for a proper team too?"

Ginny's heart plummeted by several more degrees. There was no way the Firebolt could escape mentioning now.

"I, um..." she began, thinking fast as she put down her quill, "It's funny that you mention that, Ron, because, well..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Why is Bill knocking on his own door?" Ron asked. "Hasn't he got a key?"

Ginny looked from Ron to Harry, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Um, it's not Bill. It's—oh, just let me get it, will you?"

She hurried out of the kitchen and opened the door for Ryan. He looked ever the formidable captain in his sky-blue robes, broomstick in hand, his face wearing a sober, steady expression (which the Airbornes had dubbed, the "Quid-face").

"Hey, Weasley," he said briskly. "Grab your 'Bolt and let's go. Don't wanna be late."

"Who IS that?" came Ron's shout from the kitchen.

Ryan's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Got company?"

"My brother Ron and...his friend are in the kitchen fire," she explained weakly.

"Not the greatest sense 'a timing," Ryan observed, stepping inside. "But I'd like to say hi, but just for a sec. You said your brother Ron and _who_?"

Ginny was leading the way to the kitchen. "Harry Potter?" she said as casually as she could, her heart beating a mile a minute. She thought she noticed his body stiffen at once, but could not be sure. In any case, she hoped he would make the conversation between them less awkward.

"Is that you, Bill?" Ron was asking. "I thought it might be-" he fell silent as Ryan entered the room.

"Ron, Harry, this is Ryan Buchanan. Ryan, this is my brother Ron, and his friend, Harry Potter," Ginny uttered in one breath.

The Airbornes' captain was immediately scrutinized by the two heads in the fire. Ryan greeted Ron with a warm "G'day" ("Hi," Ron said stiffly, quickly glancing over at Harry), but Harry he inspected more fully, almost distrustfully, and gave him a curt nod.

_Still awkward! More awkward! _The task had fallen back into her hands. Summoning her courage, she told her brother, careful not to look at Harry,

"I joined a Quidditch team here called the Aussie Airbornes. I'm their seeker, and Ryan is the captain and keeper."

"_You're_ a seeker?" Ron goggled at her. "No bloody way. Oh wait, of course it makes sense. You're using the Firebolt, aren't you?" he said accusingly.

Ginny turned a deep shade of red as she shot her brother a furious glance.

"Actually, your sister's the most talented seeker are team's ever had," Ryan informed him briskly, his eyes still on Harry. "Potter, nice of you to lend her your Firebolt, though. Guess you've got enough to spare."

Harry wasn't the least bit unnerved.

"Not really. Only Ginny will be joining our team at school next year, and I figured she could use it to practice." He took a quick look at Ginny before adding, "I'm glad to hear she's been using it."

"So you're saying you did for yourself," Ryan shot back cooly.

"I like to think I did it for the team," Harry responded unflinchingly, though Ron scowled at Ryan.

Ryan gave a small nod.

"I s'pose that means you'll let her take you over as seeker, supposing she's gotten better than you are."

Harry hesitated.

"Didn't think so." Ryan seemed satisfied. He turned to Ginny, who was watching the scene in utter confusion and disbelief, and muttered to her, "I'll be waiting outside." With a final penetrating glance at Harry, Ryan turned on his heal and left the room. The front door banged shut. Ginny stood rooted in place.

"What a complete git!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Ron!"

"He _is_ pretty intense," Harry muttered to her, searching her eyes for answers.

"_Pretty_ intense!" Ron snorted. "I'm sure he's more intense than You-Know-Who!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny suddenly shouted. "I wonder how you'd behave if you were the captain of a team about to play their final championship match!"

The pair of heads fell silent, and simply stared.

"That is, thanks for visiting," she said stiffly, feeling embarrassed and quite miserable about everything. "I really do appreciate it. But if you'll excuse me, I have a Quidditch final to attend to".

And taking one last peek at Harry's enigmatic face, Ginny turned to leave.

"Ginny."

Ginny turned back to the fire.

"Sorry we upset you," Harry said, looking very much apologetic. "Forget we came at all. You're, you're gonna be great out there."

His apology (When SHE couldn't muster one up herself!) shattered her short–lived bravado.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, a lump the size of a snitch becoming lodged in her throat. "I... I'm terrified," she blurted. "The 'Bornes are an amazing team, and they're counting on me to help them win the Cup, and I'm- I'm-" The boys looked awkwardly away she wiped her eyes on her pale blue sleeves, leaving dark blue patches. "I'm just a kid with a Firebolt," she croaked.

"You are not," said Harry firmly. "Look at me." Ginny's moist hazel eyes slowly met and locked into Harry's vivid green ones. "You're a Weasley, and you're a Gryffindor; two very good reasons why that other team should be mortally afraid of you. And that Ryan fellow said you were the best seeker they ever had, and he (this was costing him a prodigious deal of strength) seems like he knows a thing or two about Quidditch. Ginny, your team is getting that Cup."

Ginny swallowed hard, nodding vehemently.

"Harry's right, Gin," Ron conceded. "Anyone with an ego that size..I mean," Ron said hastily as Harry glared at him. "You'll be brilliant, sis. We have faith in you, right Harry?"

"Absolutely. Just remember to give us some pointers when you get back."

Ginny laughed, feeling curiously at peace. No matter what the outcome of the game, Harry believed in her.

"Ryan's waiting outside," she suddenly remembered. "Thanks again, both of you. It means so much to me."

"We'll see you in a couple of days," Ron told her.

Harry glanced from her to the doorway, and swallowed hard. He mustered up a small smile and nodded to her.

"See you, Ginny."

And the next instant, they were gone. Ginny's eyes lingered on the empty hearth; her heart was back in its place and beating soundly. She went to her room, unwrapped the fateful Firebolt, and grasping it firmly by the handle, went outside to join Ryan.

_It's time._

Berko- crazy  
Beaut- beautiful  
Kip- nap  
Yonks: a long time


	11. The Quid Final, Part I

Ryan was sitting on the front steps when Ginny met him outside, and leapt up the moment he saw her, as if his Quidditch robes had suddenly caught fire.

"Hey," he said quickly, agitating his hair with his fingers again. "Didn't mean to be rude to your friend, there. I just didn't like, I mean, you two didn't get into a Barney, didja?"

"You mean did we quarrel? No, we didn't," Ginny told him, feeling quite thankful for it.

"Oh, oh good," he responded, though a flicker of disappointment crossed his face. "Well, we're already late, and if we don't get there soon they'll be worrying. I wager Benj's probably chucking up by now..."

----

Ginny had already played a few games at Sydney's largest Quidditch pitch, where the final was taking place, but as she and Ryan approached it she noticed that adjustments had been made to accommodate the ever-growing crowd. Hundreds of extra seats had been conjured for the event, and very excited-looking witches and wizards already occupied a great majority of them. Not unexpectedly, the fans were segregated; Airborne fans were seated beside each other and were sporting sky-blue and white. The Stings fans (who appeared to be a very snooty, affluent bunch) were dressed in black and yellow and sitting collectively as well. Ginny took in the deluge of young and old pouring onto the pitch and felt uneasiness flood her again.

"Mad crowd, isn't it?" Ryan commented, seeing her face.

"I had no idea the whole country was coming," she replied nervously.

He grinned.

"I told you Quid was big here. What you've got here basically are two types of folks - the tall poppies, and everyone else."

"Do the Sting fans always look like they've got dung up their noses?"

"It's their specialty," he said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's join the others."

"D'you reckon they're as jumpy as I am?"

"I'd say some are worse."

"Ah, Benjy."

They approached the team. Audrey and Danny were on the grass, stretching, Wirruna and Tommy were taking practice swings with their clubs, and Wirrinun was standing on his head. All had anxiously been waiting for them to show up.

"Where _were_ both of ya?"

"You can't tell us to be here for _4:00_ and show up at _4:18_. We thought you _died_!"

"Don't exaggerate, Tommy. We thought they'd been viciously attacked."

"Yeah, we thought the Stings had hired someone to take the two'you out."

"We were bloody worried. The Stings were all here before us."

"Sorry, mates, it really wasn't in our control. Ginny had a coupla temp blow-ins from back home. Where's Benj?" Ryan asked Danny.

Danny jammed her thumb behind her; Benjy's head was buried in a bush.

"Again?"

"Poor bloke goes through this every year," Danny said, shrugging.

Benjy popped his head out, his face pale. Ginny precipitated herself to his side, Ryan in tow.

"Ginny, please! You can't get injured! Please don't get injured!" he pleaded, looking altogether wild with despair.

"I don't intend to, Benj," Ginny told him, trying to muster an upbeat grin.

"Benjy, you've got to pull yourself together, mate," Ryan told him, grabbing both his shoulders. "Ginny's not gonna get hurt. But even if she does," he reminded him, "you can do it. I mean it, mate. You're ready."

Benjy gazed up at him, his eyes filling with tears.

"Aw Ryan, you're a true cobber, y' are!"

"I'd never lie to you mate, y'know that. Now go warm up, a'right?" Ryan told him.

Benjy looked determined as he joined Danny and Audrey. Danny smiled sympathetically at him and cheered him on as he lay down to do some pushups. Ginny stretched beside him, quizzing him on various plays and offering as many helpful hints as she was able to shout over the escalating din.

"You see?" she told him enthusiastically when he'd answered yet another question correctly. "You're so well-prepared! I pity the Stings if they have to reckon with you."

Benjy's face turned purple, and he smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Ginny," he said loudly. "I actually think I'll be apples now."

Good, Ginny thought, relieved. Now I've got to find Ryan and get him to calm _me_ down. She smiled back at Benjy, and went to seek out their captain. He was almost finished fastening on his keeper gear. The sound of several hundred people did not seem to perturb him at all.

"It's hard to believe you're so calm," Ginny told him, a mite jealous.

"I'm not."

Ginny raised her arm where he could see it.

"I've got quivering hands. What've you got?"

"Don't be a dill," he said with a small smile. "If they sense I'm nervous, Benjy's head goes back in the bushes and everyone feels sick and we don't perform as well. I can't afford to show it."

"Ah…another motivational technique?"

"You betcha. Now let's warm up, shall we?"

When the Airbornes were limbered up and equipped, Ryan made them all fly across the pitch back and forth, an activity which was somewhat difficult with the Stings up there as well. They raced past each other, the glaring, glowering and scowling become increasing menacing as more of them took to the sky. Nikki persistently zipped past Ginny, her silky blond hair tied back into a very high and very tight ponytail.

Irritated, Ginny grasped the Firebolt tightly and lifted herself a few feet higher. Nikki immediately followed. Ginny let the Firebolt rise another several feet. Before she could peacefully resume her laps, Nikki joined her once again. The two confronted each other, their faces tense, their eyes frozen on each other's, the tips of their brooms almost touching. The wind fifty feet up in the air was (as you may have imagined) much colder than it was in the normal sky range, yet Ginny hardly noticed. Her eyes were fixated on Nikki, whose lips were curled in the inimitable Price fashion, her thin eyebrows raised haughtily in the same way. And while Ryan's blue eyes emanated a comforting warmth and congeniality, Nikki's exuded nothing but gelidity with her icy glares, her blue irises more reminiscent of glass marbles than the avenue to a human spirit.

It wasn't until that moment that Ginny knew just how much she hated Nikki Price. She was the one who had forsaken the Airbornes when they'd needed her. She was the one who had hurt Ryan. She was the one who stood between them-the Airbornes- and the Quidditch Cup they rightfully deserved. And all this she did freely, maliciously.

"D'you mind?" Ginny told her angrily. "I'm trying to warm up here."

"'Don't know why you folks bothered showing up," she responded. "What makes you think you can really win the Cup? Wait, let me guess- your famous Wronsky Feint?"

"Let us take care of that, will you?" Ginny shot back. "You just make sure you find you brother after the game so that we can stuff both your heads into ourCup."

"My brother? Oh, is that it? Are you jealous that Lauren Cordell likes my brother better than yours? I'm afraid red just isn't her favourite colour," Nikki said sweetly, briefly glancing at Ginny's hair.

"All you Prices are good for is telling lies."

"Say what you like about my family but we own nearly the entire city, and your family's got- what was it? That little hut called _The Furrow_. How quaint." She laughed spitefully.

"Your brother's a git and so are you."

"Say it again; I dare you." Her voice was icy, dangerous.

"Gits."

"GINNY!" Ryan's voice called from below. "'YOU COMING?"

"The boyfriend comes to the rescue," Nikki said smirking. "Hope he can save you when it counts."

With a final swish of her ponytail, Nikki flew back down to her team, and Ginny, her face as scarlet as her hair, followed suit.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, casting an angry look over at the Stings.

"How that demon was ever an Airborne-", Ginny replied through clenched teeth. She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Let's just squash them, shall we?"

Ryan looked relieved.

"That's the spirit," he said. He got the Airbornes together and soon they hovered a touch above the ground, brooms in hand in a tight circle, waiting.

"Alright team, this is it," Ryan said, looking more sombre than ever.

This time, Ginny remained silent.

"This is likely to be the biggest game of our lives. This game decides more than the winner of the Cup. Though the Cup should not be forgotten," he added quickly. "This game will decide whether certain community members can do what they like around here or whether they will bloody pay for trying."

"Yeah, that's right," muttered Benjy and a few others.

"Quid is the sport of wizards, of all wizards, rich AND poor, and has been that way for the past thousand years. Today is our chance to show Aussies everywhere that those wishing to go changin' things can _never_ prevail!" Ryan declared passionately, fists in the air, eyes sparkling with an intense fire the Airbornes had never seen before. "You've worked for this day. You've trained your bloody socks off for this day, and its finally here. Danny, Tommy, Audrey, Wirinun, Wirruna, Benjy, Ginny – you are the best. This is _your _day."

"And yours," Wirinun put in generously.

"Thanks, mate," Ryan said, nodding. "Now let's go _crush _those bities! Who's gonna win the Cup?"

"AIRBORNES!"

"Say it like you mean it, mates!"

"**AIRBORNES**!"

"_So they can hear you!_"

"**_AIRBORNES!_**"

And as they did every game, the team shot up twenty-five feet before splitting apart in perfect synchronization. Ginny drifted a little higher than the others and looked down at Ryan. He looked back at her and nodded. Ginny gulped, her wet palms grasping the Firebolt with difficulty. There were moments in Ginny's life when she felt very jittery indeed, such as the incident with the Chamber of Secrets, or when Harry came to stay at The Burrow, which seemed to put the Tarantallegra spell on her poor nerves. This moment surpassed every other by a million miles; she had never been so nervous in all her life.

"WELCOME, TO THE ANNUAL SUMMER QUIDDITCH FINAL!" the commentator shouted into his wand. "'YOU FOLKS READY TO START?"

The crowd erupted into a load roar. Ginny felt her broom vibrate.

"This place sure is crowded today," he remarked. "And who is here to show their support for the Aussie Airbornes but the last team they defeated…the Melbourne Mobs!"

Ginny squinted and saw a group of seven people up and waving. She was glad they had come, and suddenly wished she could make out Bill and Lauren's faces in the blur of people below. She knew they were there…but where, precisely?

"Yes, and brought in special from _America_ to cheer on the Sydney Stings, ladies and gentlemen, the Salem Witch Squad!"

A group of giggling, teenage witches popped into view wearing tiny, matching yellow and black outfits, twirling their wands and waving to the crowd. They were greeted with a blend of boohs and cheers (and, though Ginny couldn't see them, several looks of utter bewilderment).

"And now, the moment we've been impatiently waiting for all summa! Ref, whenever you're ready. Now? Okay, then. One, two three-"

The whistle was blown, the Quaffle shot into the air, and the game had begun.

"Airborne chaser Audrey Knox in possession of the Quaffle, passes it to Danny Maguire, Maguire- nearly hit with a bludger fired at her by Sting captain Les Callaghan. Maguire headed towards Stings' keeper Paul Glocks, Maguire shoots… SHE SCORES! TEN POINTS TO 'BORNES!"

The masses in blue beneath them cheered and hooted with pleasure. Magically lit posters read things like "AIRBORNES FOR THE CUP!" and "STINGS STINK…GO 'BORNES!" while Ginny scouted the sky for the snitch.

"Quaffle in the hands of Sting Wendy Binnfield, she's on a breakaway, she goes for the goal…misses! That's a shame, maybe you should learn howta pass…A'right, Maguire gets the Quaffle, passes it to Khoo- good boy- WHOA! Khoo fakes a go at a goal and passes to Knox, back to Khoo, Khoo to Maguire, Maguire goes for the goal, Glocks dives, misses- AND SHE SCORES AGAIN! GOOD ONYA, MAGUIRE! Oh my, the 'Bornes are really working as a team today!"

The sea of blue erupted again, cheering and clapping, and the game resumed.

The next ten points came to the Airbornes almost as painlessly as the last. Danny found herself facing two Stings chasers, Stacey Rewter and Kenneth Holden, and made a back pass to Audrey, who dove under them all and scored. Ginny scanned the horizon, her palms getting sweatier every minute. Seven minutes into the game, and no sign of the snitch.

_Bloody...there it is!_

It was flying right beside Paul Glocks' arm. Without even glancing at Nikki, Ginny sped towards him, the Firebolt swiftly obeying her slightest touch of the handle. It was after passing beater Tristan Willoughby that Ginny's mind finally registered what her eyes had seen: _the snitch was next to Tristan, not Paul._ It had been too quick for her. Flustered, she spun the Firebolt around and headed in the opposite direction, only to be more perturbed than ever. The snitch was suddenly everywhere!

I must be going mad, she thought, panicking, for the second time that day. Ginny blinked hard and opened her eyes again; there were snitches zipping past her and then vanishing before she could begin chasing them. One look at Nikki confirmed the belief that she was hallucinating; _she_ was entirely oblivious to the excess amount of snitches on the pitch. There seemed nothing for Ginny to do but to try and catch one. Finding one by Stacey's side as she zipped past, Ginny hurried after her. Stacey glanced back and sped up, as did the snitch. Ginny pressed the Firebolt on, gradually becoming level with Stacey. She looked down at Stacey's arm.

"Hey!" she cried furiously, but relieved nonetheless. "That's _not _the snitch!" Ginny waved to Ryan.

"Ryan! Call a time-out!"

"Why?" he shouted.

"Just call one!"

He signaled to the referee, and both teams met in the middle of the pitch.

"All the Stings are wearing gold watches," Ginny explained angrily to Ryan and the referee. "Whenever they fly past me they let them show to make me confuse them for the golden snitch!" She stomped over to Stacey and pulled up her sleeve, exposing a large gold watch.

"See?"

The referee made the Stings take off the watches, though they insisted the watches were tokens of good luck given to them by Nikki's father, the famous Mr. Bartelby Price, and not as a means of distracting the Airbornes' seeker.

"Load of dung," Danny said, glaring at them.

"Yeah, but I see why you folks need the luck- you've got no talent," Tommy added angrily.

"Maguire, Anderson, drop it," Ryan demanded. "We're getting a foul shot, let's not give _them_ one, a'right?"

"Got it, Coach," they replied in unison.

"Ace. Okay, Maguire, you're taking the shot."

"A'ready there."

Danny scored the Quaffle, which made the score 40-0. The Airborne fans went wild with excitement. But getting caught appeared to have spurred the Stings on. And their sole target was Danny. She dodged bludger after bludger, even when she wasn't holding the Quaffle. Indeed, the Stings seemed determined not to let her get near it. With the hours of practice kicking in, Danny managed not to get hurt, but when she finally did get the Quaffle it was taken by Wendy, something that shocked Ryan enough to let the Quaffle slip by him and into the left hoop. The Stings fans exploded into deafening applause, and the Salem Witch Squad burst into a little cheer that went something like, "Hey you 'Bornes, you just got stung! Because the Stings, are number one! Go Stings Go!"

Danny was not about to be left alone. As the game resumed, Tristan and Les simultaneously pelted bludgers at her.

"Danny, watch out!" Ginny screamed.

Danny ducked just in time, but one bludger hit Stacey in the face and blood began pouring from her nose unto her robes. Before the referee could blow his whistle, Kenneth used the distraction to score a Quaffle. Below them the American girls began to shout, "Ouch, ouch, that's gotta hurt! Airbornes can go kiss the dirt!"

"They yellin' 'bout Stacey's nosebleed, or Ken's goal?" Wirruna mumbled to Ginny. Ginny's heart began to sink- the score was 40-20. She watched as Ryan used the short pause to race over to Audrey and Wirrinun and say something to each of them. Please help us win, she thought desperately.

"The Quaffle's up in the air and taken by Knox," the commentator reported. "Knox quickly passes it to Khoo. Khoo's got it, he's racing towards Glocks…uh-oh, he's got a history, folks. Not very good at stoppin', see- he easily avoids a bludger, look at that speed- just amazing- He looks like he'll be colliding with Glocks! Glocks dives out of the way…KHOO BREAKS ON TIME AND SCORES! 10 points to the 'Bornes! He really had us hangin' there! What a play! The score is 50-20, ladies and gents, 50-20!"

Ginny gripped her broom tightly. The Cup had to be theirs, she thought, not so much because she desired it (though she _did_ want it, more than anything in the world), but because she couldn't bear to see it go to the undeserving Stings. And by the looks of it, the Stings felt the same way about the Airbornes. They began using tactics Ginny had only ever seen the Slytherins use, like when Kenneth tugged so hard at Danny's broom that she nearly fell off, and other such vulgarities. The boohing from the Airborne section outdid any other noise coming from the spectators. They were furious, as were the Airbornes themselves, at the Stings' tawdry methods. The Sting chasers, playing defensive, were doing anything and everything in their power to keep the Airbornes from scoring, and the beaters aimed to kill, or at least badly injure. Ginny barely noticed this, though. She was searching determinedly for the snitch. And the moment she caught sight of it at last was also the very moment Les fired a bludger at her, the very moment Ryan shouted a warning she was entirely oblivious to.

**_Bam_**.

The bludger slammed into her right leg, and Ginny felt the most acute pain she'd ever felt in her life. The last thing she thought before her wits deserted her was that Nikki was going to capture the snitch.

* * *

Barney: argument.fight  
Chucking up: throwing up  
Tall poppies: rich folk  
Blow-ins: unexpected visitor  
Cobber: friend  
I'll be apples: I'll be alright  
Dill: an idiot  
Bities: biting insects

_

* * *

The next bit is on its way, really! Please review, and thanks for your support:o)_


	12. The Quid Final, Part II

"Ginny? 'Ren, she's coming to! Gin, it's Bill. You're going to be all right."

Ginny partially lifted her eyelids. The colourful blur slowly shaped into an unfamiliar room. Her brother was standing by her bed, his handsome face clouded with worry and guilt. On the other side of the bed was Lauren, her eyes very red. Seeing Ginny awake she gingerly clasped her hand over hers ("Oh, Ginny!"). Ginny felt her right leg throbbing, though it was not as severe as it had been before. An ocean of thoughts flooded her mind; When _was_ before? How long had she been here? The game…was the game over? Had they lost the cup due to her negligence? She remembered the bludger now; she remembered it agonizingly well. How could she have been so careless? Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She wanted to cry-no- she _needed _to cry. The Airbornes had surely lost, and had lost because of her. Warm drops of salt blurred her vision once more and then coursed down her cheeks.

"Bloody hell, Gin, your leg's still hurting you, is it? Nurse Dawes said its nearly healed," Bill reassured her, trying to conjure an everything's-fine smile. He turned to call the nurse.

"Bill, don't."

He turned back, and she searched his eyes for the truth.

"What is it, Gin?"

Dread coursing through her body, she managed to choke out,

"The Airbornes. Is…have they lost the game?" She couldn't bring herself to saying, "lost the Cup".

Bill gave her a reassuring grin.

"'Course not- they're still out there. See, Benjy flew up there the second you were safely on the ground. He didn't catch the snitch, but he did a wicked job keeping it from Nikki."

Ginny felt her heart being brought back to life by a delicate glimmer of hope. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands, looking up at her brother.

"Did the nurse say how long it'll be for my leg to heal?"

"Her exact words were 'not too long'. Don't worries, Gin. I'm sure it can't be more than an hour."

"You were really, really lucky, Ginny," Lauren blurted. "If your brother hadn't placed the Featherweight Spell on you before you reached the ground…" she trailed off, her eyes becoming moist.

Ginny did feel grateful. She had been at the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match when a hundred Dementors had caused Harry to faint in midair. She would never forget the horror and helplessness she had felt as she watched him fall, watched his broom tumble into the Whomping Willow and get battered to bits…

"Harry's broom!" she gasped. "Bill, _where's the Firebolt!_"

"Uh, right next to you," he said, pointing to the bedside table.

And there it was, perfectly intact and beautiful as ever. She picked it up, running her fingers along the ash handle.

"How-" she began, her eyes still meticulously scanning the broom.

"The Firebolt isn't like most brooms," Bill cut her off, explaining. "If its rider falls off, it doesn't drop down to the ground right away. It has a defence mechanism, lowering itself down very slowly until it senses its only about five feet above the ground, and _then _it lets go."

Ginny glanced up, in total awe.

"When you said I was lucky…you weren't kidding," she said meaningfully.

Lauren leaned over and gave her a hug.

"The Melbourne Mobs are waiting outside," she informed her. "They're really anxious about you, think I could let them in?"

"The Mobs? Yes, sure...that is, where are we?" Ginny asked, bewildered.

"It's a hospital tent they set up right outside the pitch."

"Right outside,"' repeated Ginny slowly. "Right outside. And the game's not over…Bill, I have to go back."

Bill raised his eyebrows in surprise but before he could reply, the Mobs all surrounded Ginny's bed, talking at once.

"Hey Weasley! You're alive!"

"'Thought you'd be knocked out for days."

"Does it hurt a lot? I'll bet it does."

"Give her some air, mates!"

"She don't need air, she's got us!"

"Bloody shame about your leg, Ginny."

"Yeah, that Les Callaghan's gonna pay," Joe swore vehemently. Glancing at Lauren, he added, growling fiercely, "I could take that bloke apart with my bare hands, y'know."

"You're so full of it, Joe."

"Am not! I meant it, that bloke doesn't know what's comin' to him."

Ginny ended the argument by throwing off her covers and saying nicely,

"Sorry Joe, would you mind moving over? It was so lovely of you all to visit me, but I really must be going."

Joe obediently stepped aside, and for a few moments everyone simply watched her gingerly walk on her injured foot. But as she tested her weight on it, Ginny winced.

"Careful Gin," Bill said, hurrying over and offering his arm for support. Ginny shook her head. "You really shouldn't be up yet," he reminded her.

"I'm alright, honest. I've got to finish what I started."

"Have you gone mad?" Joe exclaimed.

"You can't play injured, Ginny, it's too risky," Lauren told her.

"She wants to play in her condition?" came a hysterical voice from behind her. Nurse Dawes had returned and looked horrified to see Ginny standing up.

"I'm not injured," Ginny insisted. "My leg's quite recovered, and-"

"No, no no, you've got to give the potion time to completely do its job, young lady!" said the nurse firmly, ushering Ginny back to bed.

"I can't let you go out there Gin," Bill said, discomfited. "Mum would kill if I let you go out there like-"

"Let go of me!" Ginny cried, wriggling out of the nurse's grasp. She turned back to Bill. "Mum's not here so leave her out of this," she snapped.

The room fell silent. Ginny sighed.

"I'm sorry Bill. And I'm sorry for not listening to any of you. You just don't understand- I didn't fly a million miles on a broom just to be told I can't get on one, alright? I didn't come here and join a fantastic Quidditch team just to let them down when they need me most. And I _definitely _didn't come to lie in a hospital bed." She swallowed hard. "I'm going to play, and I'm going to win. The Airbornes are going to win. Because I did _not_ come to Aus to get beaten by a snooty, idiotic bunch like the Stings."

The Mobs cheered loudly. Bill stuffed his hands in his pockets and beamed at her.

"I…take that back. If Mum could see you right now she would be proud. Worried as hell," he put in as an afterthought. "But proud."

"Let's go squash those blighters, shall we?" Ginny told everyone.

As she stepped out of the dimly lit tent and onto the pitch the sun greeted her with its warmth and radiance. Ginny climbed her broom, flying low until she reached the commentator, as a burst of applause came from the Stings section.

"Taylor, what's the score?" she asked him.

He cupped his hand over his wand.

"60-50. Bloody Stings just scored. You coming back in?"

"Too right I am."

"Brilliant, I'll call the ref." Into his wand, he announced, "Will Ref Pullit and Benjy Cunningham please come down right away, thanks."

As soon as Benjy saw Ginny, his face lit up.

"You're coming back to play _and _you're alive! This is the best day of my life!"

Ginny smiled.

"Reckon I shouldn't have made you go up there in the first place. But if we win this game, it'll have been because of you."

His already flushed cheeks became several shades brighter. He was about to protest when Ryan landed his broom right behind him and rushed at Ginny, his eyes expressing a motley of contrasting emotions; relief, anxiety, hope, and something else more tender that Ginny couldn't identify but made her blush regardless.

"So you're a'right then?" he gasped, looking like he was fighting the urge to hug her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she reassured him, touched by his obvious concern.

"Right," he said gruffly, the tough captain once more. "Well, 'like I said. I'll have no injured players on my team." He searched her face carefully, as though to ascertain that she really was okay, and finally planted his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming back."

"Never should've left."

The referee walked up to them and said,

"Ms. Weasley, if you mean to return to the game, you better fly up there right away."

"G'luck Ginny," Benjy told her, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

The Airbornes cheered loudly as she and Ryan made their way back up. The Stings were livid. Ginny paused as Ryan returned to his place in front of the golden hoops. They grinned at each other, though she sensed the veiled nerves behind both their smiles.

Once back up in her position she found Nikki a few feet away, her frigid blue eyes endeavouring to unnerve her. Ginny smiled brightly and waved - Nikki promptly looked away. The whistle was blown, the Quaffle back in the air.

"Maguire seizes the Quaffle," Taylor announced. "Being followed closely by Holden. She attempts a pass…ooh! Thwarted by Holden. Looks like a struggle now…both chasers are fighting for possession of the Quaffle- come on, Maguire! I mean…Anderson pelts a bludger at Holden, gets him square in the back of 'is head, and Maguire's free! And she may be on her wayto scoring her _fourth_ Quaffle today!"

Beneath them their fans were whooping excitedly, as Danny dodged bludgers and made her way towards Glocks. When she finally reached him, several chasers following her, she swiftly came to a halt. Danny glanced behind her and spotted Audrey, made a back flip and threw her the Quaffle. Audrey caught it, hurried past her, and scored. 70-50.

The spirit dampened by Ginny's injury came alive once more. Fans jumped up and down in their seats, cheering them on, and Ginny and her teammates felt that victory was back in their grasp.

"And Khoo grabs the Quaffle!" shouted Taylor as the game resumed. "Passes it to Maguire, Maguire on her way to Glocks…oh! Intercepted by Rewter! Rewter heads the other way, Maguire and Khoo tagging behind her…Rewter passes to Binnfield…oh blast- Buchanan ducks a bludger- Binnfield scores! And the Stings are catchin' up! What a tight game this is turning out to be!"

The noise coming from the crowds were overpowering. On one side, the Airborne fans clapped, cheered, hooted. They waved huge banners; one very long one, held up by eight pairs of hands, read "Airbornes r Ace!". Another gigantic one lit up a simple yet heartening message: "BORNE TO WIN". The Melbourne Mobs began chanting "Bornes, Bornes, Bornes" which soon caught fire amongst the other fans. Opposite them, the cheerleaders seemed exhausted. They punched their pompoms in the air, yelling, "Go Stings, Go Stings! Go and clip those Airborne wings! Though they try, they can't fly, so Go Stings Go!" They were running out of cheers, and indeed, of breath. At one point the Airborne crowd was getting so irritated with them that the Mobs, taking note of this, conjured a pile of rotten kiwis and hurled it at them. "Ew! You guys like, totally ruined our outfits!" they shrieked, and hurried off the pitch, to everyone's great relief. The Stings' posters, bedecked in black and yellow, read things like, "Stings are Kings" and "Stings Sydney's ONLY Champions!" As the Airbornes chanting grew louder the Stings commenced their own. The vibrations were felt by the players, as was the intense ambience. Nikki snuck up behind Ginny.

We're all just dying to see the Wronsky, you know, you being such an expert at _fainting_."

Ginny gritted her teeth but remained silent, knowing Nikki would love nothing more than to see her words had made their mark. Gripping the Firebolt tightly, she watched Nikki fly away looking smug. As she saw her go, she noticed something small and shiny flutter past her. The snitch's tiny wings flapped violently as it descended at top speed. Ginny pressed the Firebolt's handle downward and shot after it, headed for the ground.

---

Nikki observed Ginny and laughed aloud. Who did she think she was fooling? Yet there was a chance- however slim- that Ginny was not attempting any sort of feint. And she could not afford to take that chance.

---

To Ginny, everything seemed out of focus. Her bad leg, her nerves, the wind against her face- she felt nothing. Her mind and vision were bent on catching the snitch. Getting closer, Ginny outstretched her hand. Come on, her mind screamed as the snitch evaded her. She suddenly sensed someone close behind her and knew Nikki was on her trail. Pulling her arm back, Ginny increased the Firebolt's speed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Nikki drawing alongside her. The next second, Nikki was right near her, thrashing against her, slowing her down. Moreover, it renewed the startling pain in Ginny's leg. She cried out, outraged though determined to ignore it. Ginny crouched and kept her eye on the elusive snitch, pushing the Firebolt further, faster, Nikki's broom pressed against her own. The ground a mere few feet away, Ginny stretched out her arm again. Nikki followed suit.

_You're almost there…catch it! Catch it! _

Feeling the supple wings brush the palm of her hand, Ginny gave the Firebolt's handle one last tug, and, simultaneously, curled her fingers around the snitch. She heard Nikki shriek, "Nooo!" and then immediately ram into her, knocking her off the Firebolt. Ginny tumbled headlong into the dust. She lay there motionless, her eyes closed.

"Ginny!" Ryan yelled, precipitating towards her. Danny, Audrey, Wirrinun, Tommy and Wirruna hurried behind him.

Ginny felt something she never had before: terrible pain and sheer ecstasy at the same time. Mustering up all her strength, she opened her eyes and rolled out of the dust, lifting herself up using her good leg. She looked up at her team and thrust the snitch in full view.

"**_WE WON! WE WON!_**" she cried out.

The deafening roar behind her shook the entire pitch. Exuberant fans cheered themselves hoarse as the Airbornes reached the ground. Ryan chucked his broom aside, scooped Ginny into his arms and spun her around once before putting her gently back down, while the others encircled Ginny, jumping up and down and cheering madly. Her face inches away from his, Ginny noticed Ryan's eyes possessed a startling brilliance that made his entire face radiate with heightened exhilaration, and expressed true reverence and recognition. Ginny gazed back at him, and as if they were able to read each others thoughts, both started to half-shout, half-sing:

"Cause I was born, to fly!  
On a Comet or a Nimbus, I will fly!  
Yes I was born, born to fly!"

The Airbornes put their arms around each other's necks and joined in passionately. Blue fireworks went off and spelled out _AIRBORNES _in the sky above them. Their fans were up on their seats, and soon hundreds of voices were singing along, but with an added twist: The word 'born' was accentuated upon and the blue and white banners waved, so that the word quickly evolved into Borne, and unanticipatedly, the song, like the moment, was theirs. Without bothering to remove the Sonorus spell from his wand, Taylor enthusiastically sang along as well.

When Ryan was at last presented with the lustrous, silver Quidditch Cup, he seemed too moved to speak. Instead, jaw tightly set, he raised the Cup high over his head, so that all the Airbornes could bask in the pride of seeing it amongst them. The team broke into loud cheers- indeed, it was gloriously rewarding, knowing that all their painstaking efforts, all their ceaseless practice had finally paid off. Ryan passed the Quidditch Cup to both Danny and Ginny, who held up the Cup together, causing the crowd's cheers to escalate in volume. The Cup was then handed around from player to player, and each of them, in their wearied but euphoric state, was engendering a paradox: Down Under, yet on top of the world.

The Stings slowly left the pitch. Les Callaghan threw down his broom and glowered at them, yet when Nikki approached him he refused to speak to her. She ran after him, screaming things he didn't want to hear. She finally gave up and found her brother and a scornful looking man (none other than Mr. Bartelby Price), only to be censured by them as they all scurried away from the overjoyed Airbornes.

Pretty soon, family and friends of the players made their way onto the pitch. There was more hugging, more cheering, more crying. When Ginny spotted Bill she knew instantly that this day was the best day of her life. His eyes shone with such fervent pride as she had never seen before, such happiness that I dare not express in words. She realized then and there that it was all she'd ever wanted, not so much acquiring approval, but rather making a difference. Taking in the jubilation around her and knowing she was partly responsible for it recompensed all the sweat, bruises, tears and toil that she had sustained that summer.

Giving Ginny a huge hug, Bill shouted over the celebratory din,

"I wish the rest of the family could have been here to see it."

And quite unexpectedly, something inside Ginny replied:

_I wish Harry had._


	13. Love Talks

_Dear Readers (ahem...Natasha :o), _

_I am greatly indebted to you for your unstinting support...**however **(please don't shoot me:o),I began this tale with the express wish to stay as true to Rowling's characters (as I interpreted them) as possible. Truthfully, I intend(ed) this to be a Harry-Ginny pairing, since I was sure the two would end up together in the books (this being several years ago). Therefore, I would feel it terribly wrong of me to have Ginny and Ryan do anything that would contradict Ginny's loyal affection for Harry. I'm extremely sorry to be shattering any expectations in that department. I **can** promise you that there are, despite the lack of you-know-what, some really wicked scenes left with the pair of them, if that provides any consolation. _

_I will sincerely try to update at a swifter pace! _

_Gnomes :o) _

* * *

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY HEEEEEEELL!"

Half a second later, Bill apparated into Ginny's room, eyes half-shut, hair tousled, wearing only a pair of shorts splattered with smiling-frowning-laughing faces, depending on their mood.

"Whasamatta?"

Ginny turned from the mirror to face him, horrified.

"I've got a ZIT!" she wailed. She pointed her forefinger to the left side of her chin, where sat a tiny, hardly noticeable little red bump. "I can't go to the banquet, Bill. I just can't!"

For those of you who are well-acquainted with Ginny by now know that she would never normally make a fuss over such a trifling. But then you may not be aware of the insomnolence she suffered from the night before, not due to any physical pain (Nurse Dawes had mended her broken bones properly after the game), but because of Harry Potter. The thought had struck her precisely as she pulled the delicious cover up right below her chin and sought sleep after experiencing the most gratifying day of her existence: Harry had not been sincere.

It all made total sense, really. _Come to say hi, my foot! _He had come to check up on the Firebolt, to ascertain if it was still in working order. She couldn't believe her naivety in believing otherwise. And what about all the blob about being happy she was using his dear Firebolt? He must have only said it only to squelch Ryan, who _had_ been behaving quite peculiarly. Or maybe he _was _happy, in a way, because her using the broomstick in an important Quidditch match must mean it was in excellent shape... and as for his little pep talk, _well. _Ginny's face burned as it pressed against her pillow, her eyes wide open in the utter blackness. Obviously, he hadn't meant a word of it. He had merely seen before him this pathetic little girl who had stolen his Firebolt, wriggled her way unto a Quidditch team on the pretense of being a seeker, and who was now panic-stricken because pretending wasn't fun anymore- now that the Cup was on the line- and he had pitied her.

Of course he pitied you, she thought, groaning inwardly. He's famous Harry Potter, who half the school is mad in love with. A celebrity with heart...how revoltingly perfect could a person be, already! Very likely, he was at this moment confiding in his beloved Cho, mourning the day he had shipped the Firebolt off to The Burrow. And Cho was probably comforting him, saying, "How could you have _known_ she was a sneaky little liar?". Ginny punched the mattress with her fists. Ooooh, I hate her! I hate her! she thought savagely, tossing around in mental agony.

It was as she was contemplating suicide (purposely falling off the Firebolt from fifty feet up in the air seemed the most appropriate way to go about it) that the voice of Reason came to her rescue. There was no point in dwelling on the matter, which would in time be settled after she returned home. There were less than forty-eight hours remaining to her visit; it therefore made terrific sense to channel her 'Mad about Harry' energy into maximizing her time left in Australia. And so, at approximately 7:08 in the morning, Ginny concluded that as far as the Banquet was concerned, she meant to exert herself to the extreme- she was going to look as flawless as she possibly could. Hence, the concern about the zit.

"From Quidditch champ to drama queen," Bill said, shaking his head at her in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, yawning. "Blimey, I don't get women. And where'd you learn to swear like that?"

"I picked it up from Ron, and Ron picked it up from you, remember?"

Bill grinned sleepily.

"Like a sponge that one. Remind me not to look too proud when I'm home for Christmas."

"Right. Well, Ren's picking me up, we're going to get ready for the banquet. Maybe _she _can help me get rid of the monster."

Bill checked his watch.

"Uh, Gin, I dunno if you've realized...it's 8:00 in the morning."

"I know," Ginny said, exasperated. "There's hardly time. And now with this crisis..." She pointed to her chin.

"I'm...uh, going back to bed," he said, inching out of the room. "I'm only going to work for a couple of hours today, thanks to the banquet 'n all, and I'm really, _really_ tired..."

The doorbell sang.

"I'll get it!" they said simultaneously. Ginny smirked at him.

"What?" asked Bill defensively. "She was my friend first."

"Apres-vous, then."

Bill opened the door, and there Lauren stood, radiant as ever. She gazed at Bill's lack of attire and averted her eyes.

"Lord, I'm sorry. I didn't wake you?" she asked him, blushing.

"No way, I've been up for _hours_," Bill lied, quite blatantly. "Just about to go to work, actually."

"With...out clothes on?"

Ginny couldn't help giggling.

"Liar, it's Sunday. I woke him up," she told Lauren. "Come in, I'm just about ready."

Ginny purposely took her time, leaving her bedroom door open just a crack as proper eavesdroppers do.

"So, have you confirmed with Barnop's 'n everything?" Bill was asking Lauren.

"Yeah, I did. They said everything was gonna be delivered promptly."

"Oh, well, that's good. You know Barny and Patty, they don't miss anything, those two."

Ginny rolled her eyes. What was _wrong_ with her brother- why wasn't he opting for a less conservative conversation? But as Ginny continued to listen, she realized her stalling was in vain. They spoke about stupid things: the banquet, how he was sorry he couldn't come to her parents' anniversary, that if she wanted he would come over to help her beforehand; how she wouldn't hear of it, because she didn't want him to be late, and so forth. Horribly, wretchedly boring, Ginny thought. She knew how Bill felt, and she was almost certain Lauren felt the same, perhaps even more so.

What is wrong with the world, she wondered, exasperated. If you like someone, why don't you just tell them!

_Practice what you preach_, a little voice inside her piped up.

I sent him a Valentine's Day card, she retorted.

_Anonymously._

Thanks to Malfoy, **everyone **knew I'd sent it, Ginny reminded the voice glumly.

_Well, have you done anything similar since you were eleven? _

I...oh, shut up. I can't believe I'm arguing with my conscience.

_And losing._

Going now!

And with that, she grabbed some money, thrust it in her right trouser pocket, and headed out.

---

"Ryan spoke to me about you," Lauren announced.

"He-what? What'd he say?" Ginny asked, trying not to turn her head as Matty, the hippest seventy year-old hairstylist she'd ever met, worked on her.

"Yeah, he didn't say not to tell you what he told me, so I'm tellin' you," Lauren replied smugly.

Ginny turned to stare at her incredulously.

"Babes, don't keep you head facing forward, y'show up to that banquet lookin' like a troll. Gottit?"

"Sorry, Matty," Ginny apologized for the umpteenth time. "I take it back, Ren. I don't care what he said. I'm barely friends with the bloke, so stop trying to make a mountain out of a gnome hill."

"Of course," Lauren continued smiling, ignoring Ginny, "Ry's a proud bloke. He didn't just come straight out and ask me if I thought you liked him."

Ginny whipped her head around.

"**Face forward!**"

"Sorry Matty." To Lauren, she said, her face tomato in colour, "Rubbish. Ry never told you any such thing. I thought you'd said you wouldn't tease me about him anymore, remember?"

"I'm not teasing you!" Lauren insisted. "He came to me yesterday and asked me if I could convince you to transfer from Hogwarts next year."

"Oh." Ginny sat pensively for a few moments. She shrugged. "So what? He just wants me to join his school team. Thinks I'll help them win more games. And he's already asked me; I told him my mum'd kill me if I even brought it up."

Lauren leaned closer to Ginny.

"Uh, Gin, you may not be aware of this, but you've changed a lot over the past two months. You've grown more confident, taller-"

"Bla, bla, bla...can't hear you!" Ginny cut her off, reddening again. "Soon you'll be saying 'more mature', I know it! Urgk- try not to make me sick."

Lauren laughed.

"I'm only saying, a girl like you doesn't pop into Ry's life every day, or into any guy's for that matter. There are plenty of Nikki Prices, but your type? Scarce, mate. I don't blame him for trying to hold on to what he's got."

Ginny's face matched her hair exquisitely.

---

"Hey, Ren, what do you think of my brother?"

"Your brother?" Lauren asked, practically choking on her sandwich.

"Yeah, you know, Bill? Do you like him?'

Lauren chewed slowly, obviously contemplating an answer..

"I-think very highly of your brother, Ginny," she said once she'd swallowed. "He's the best mate anyone could ask for: funny, unpretentious, generous, and he makes one helluva chokie."

Ginny smiled appreciatively.

"Mmhmm. I don't mean to be impudent," Ginny began impudently, "but why haven't you two hooked up yet?"

Lauren dropped her sandwich on her plate.

"Ginny!"

"What?" asked Ginny the Innocent.

"Your brother doesn't- that is, I'm not- I mean, Bill isn't exactly- the truth is, it's all pretty complicated," was all Lauren could offer.

"So let me see if I've understood correctly; I'm old enough to get teased about Ry, but I'm too young to delve into your emotional and not to mention psychological distress regarding my brother?"

Lauren's jaw slipped several inches open. She sighed, entirely undone.

"When I first met Bill, I liked him right away. As a friend, y'know. He's one of those rare blokes who don't just hear you when you talk- I mean, he really listens. Take right before the summer. He and I went with a few other friends to a pub one night and the subject of Bill's ponytail came up. Jokingly, I asked him if he'd ever thought chopping it off, y'know, that the look might suit him. He seemed thoughtful for about a second, smiled, and that was it. A week later, it was gone."

"So _that's_ how it happened!" Ginny exclaimed in awe. "Congratulations, Ren, you've accomplished something my mum couldn't. MY MUM. That's quite an achievement."

"He just liked the idea," Lauren said, brushed it off. "Listen, Ginny. Your brother is a really loyal friend. That's why he's got so many. He's trustworthy and direct, a rarity in folks nowadays. If he...y'know, liked me any better than other girl friends of his, he'd have said so a long time ago."

Ginny shook her head slowly, with a distinct yet subtle air of superiority.

"Ren," she said gently, "You and my brother are like broom polish and a dusty Firebolt. You make him shine."

Lauren just blushed.

"Come on," Ginny told her, getting up. "You've pampered me long enough. We've got your parents' anniversary to prepare you for."


	14. Fairy Lights

_Sorry this took a while! I had to go out of town unexpectedly last weekend. Enjoy the banquet! _

_luv Gnomes :o)

* * *

_

"Gin, you nearly ready? Nat's waiting outside."

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, postponing her insecurities at the sound of the girl's name.

"You can't possibly mean Natalie Hewton. You invited the ALCOHOLIC?"

"Heh- she's...not an alcoholic, she just likes a pint now and then, like any of us."

"I didn't see any of your other friends flirting with the ice cream guy to swap the milk in her smoothie for beer."

"Ok, so slightly _more _than the rest of us. But she's wicked fun, and to be honest, no one else was up for it," Bill confessed sheepishly. "Now c'mon, are you ready? I mean, fashionably late's usually my motto, but they serve the best hors d'oeuvres at these events. There's these weird, gray bites that melt in your mouth the moment you pop them into your...hmmm!" he said dreamily, tiny gray hors d'oeuvres dancing before him.

"Fine then. For the love of weird, gray thingies, I'm coming out. But I'm warning you," Ginny called nervously from behind the bedroom door. "I look like a complete idiot."

"That's impossible," Bill said firmly.

"Just don't freak, you swear?"

"On the little gray bites."

Good enough, she thought. Ginny took a deep breath, turned the doorknob, and pulled the door open. Bill let out a low whistle, his eyes widening.

"Whoa," he said. "It's amazing."

"What? What's wrong?" came the immediate reply, her cheeks flushing pink.

"You look exactly like Mum."

Ginny eyed him strangely.

"I'm...sure I'll thank you for that someday."

"I mean Mum about fifty years ago. Or maybe a little less," Bill explained, grinning. "I found old pictures of her in the attic once, during a game of hide and seek with Charlie. She was quite gorgeous, you know."

"Oh. Thanks." Ginny was immediately swamped with a fervent desire to see those pictures. Like a tiny spark had just cast a light in her mind, it occurred to her that her mother had once been young too, experienced the same turmoil, the same fears, possibly the same resentment toward the members of her family. It was a startling possibility, and a humbling one, that maybe, _just _maybe, her mother _could _understand her. The prospect was novel, and refreshing.

"Ready?" Bill asked her, taking her arm.

Ginny looked up him, more at peace than she'd been only a moment before.

"I am," she said. "Let's go."

As they stepped outside, Ginny gasped. A shimmery silver, sleek sports car was parked right in front of the house.

"_Where_ did you find that?" she marvelled.

"_The _Unicorn L28, the fastest car on the market. I rented it from Mmot; Magical Modes of Transportation. I know a bloke there, and he pulled some strings. Besides, it's nearly your last day here, right? It's gotta be special."

Ginny put the back of her hand on her forehead and moaned dramatically.

"How am I _ever_ going to return to normal life after this?"

Seemingly on cue, the front window came down to reveal a young woman wearing a bright magenta crop and the same colour on her lips, which were turned up in a lethargic smile.

"Jenny, howaya, mate?" Magenta-Lady drawled.

Ginny made a face. (She was trying for a grin. And failed.)

"It's Ginny."

Magenta-Lady nodded very slowly, registering the information.

"Riiiight, mate, gottit. So why dontcha hop in? W'can't be too late, or they'll finish all the grog."

Ginny shot Bill a how-could-you-have-thought-this-would-be-a-good-idea look, and he quickly said,

"Ah, Nat, hope you don't mind, but can Ginny sit in the front? She's leaving tomorrow, and, well, you know."

Natalie looked from Bill to Ginny.

"Wh'teva," she responded, vaguely annoyed. She disappeared and then reappeared into the back seat, her thin frame slouching, her pink lips pursed.

"Uh, thanks," Ginny told her. Bill opened the door for her.

"There you go Gin," Bill said, helping her into the car.

"Gin?" queried Natalie, her mood improving. "Straight up, half a bottle." She chortled.

Ginny glanced skeptically over at Bill, now seated in the driver's chair. Bill offered a smile.

"Think of the entrees."

"Got it."

---

Enchantment Hotel was far away from the rest of the magical community, and Ginny was glad for it. With the Wizard Wireless blasting _Born to Fly_ and other songs she now loved, she would have been contented to stay in the Unicorn the rest of the night. As Bill chatted with Natalie (who only seemed interested in what kind of alcohol would be served), Ginny lay her head on the comfy headrest, musing what Ryan must be feeling now, wearing uncomfortable dress robes and standing stiffly (for his dad was important, and he must already be there), waiting for her to show up. _Waiting for her_. Her heart skipped a beat, and she chided it for doing so. She was annoyed at Lauren for putting such ridiculous notions into her head.

---

The valet took the keys greedily from Bill.

"Don't you worry about a thing, sir," the teenage boy said, waving his hand dismissively.

Bill was unconvinced. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Look here," he said agreeably, "I see so much as a scratch on the Unicorn I'm gonna be forced to bail you up. Got it?"

The startled boy gulped, then nodded madly.

"Great, thanks mate!" exclaimed Bill, slapping him on the back. Taking Ginny and Natalie on each arm, the three of them made their way to the entrance, presented their golden tickets, and were ushered in. Natalie, Bill and Ginny glanced at each other and grinned. Natalie thought of the champagne. Bill thought of the entrees. And Ginny thought of...well, Ginny tried to think of the entrees too.

---

The entrance hall was enormous and palatial. The floor, walls, sculptures, pillars, even the security desk...all were an exquisite amalgamation of gold, marble, and hand-carved mahogany. Above a pair of massive closed door was a banner that read in golden script, "Gringotts Australia : 472nd Annual Banquet". Witches, wizards and goblins elegantly attired moved about the room, many of them holding champagne flutes (Natalie had one in her hand before the Weasleys could blink). Waiters and waitresses, balancing trays of minuscule hors d'oeuvres (Ginny spotted the gray ones amongst them) circled around. Ginny scanned the room, eager to find a familiar face (ahem, Ryan), but nearly all the men wore black and white, and it was hard to distinguish between them. Ginny stood on her tiptoes, looking around, when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

_Ryan_.

She started, and turned to see- not Ryan- but Bill, with an elderly, dignified-looking couple.

"Ginny, I'd like you to meet Albert and Penny Frobshins," Bill said.

Her heart still pounding, Ginny smiled feebly at them and shook their hands.

"Oh Bill, she's just adorable," Penny Frobshins exclaimed.

"Bill tells us you came to Aus on a broom," her husband said chuckling. "Is that deadset, young lady?"

"Um, yes. I- I wouldn't recommend it though," she said shyly.

The couple laughed. Ginny smiled, but she couldn't help glancing past them to survey the room.

_Where could he be?_

---

A half-hour passed without so much as a glimpse of Ryan. Moreover, it seemed to Ginny that every single person at the banquet knew her brother. He hadn't past one who didn't stop him to say hello. Her mouth hurt from smiling, her arm tired from shaking hands, her neck hurt from craning it, and despite the delicious entrees (for Bill hadn't lied- they _were_ delicious) she was hungry and restless. She kept folding and unfolding her ticket stub, until the _Formal Attire, please_ had faded, and a voice announced,

"Supper is served. Will the guests please join us in the banquet hall?"

Two waiters opened the gigantic, mahogany doors. The hall was splendidly decorated, lit by hundreds of candles which lent it an ethereal glow. In a corner, a handful of violins were suspended in midair, playing a gentle, pleasing tune. The general multitude of people began to stream into the room, a speechless Ginny among them. Fifty round tables were dressed in gold-trimmed, cream-coloured lace cloths, the chairs in cream satin gathered at the back with a golden bow. From a distance, it seemed that the tablecloths were glistening, but on closer inspection. Ginny realized that they were served with crystal dishes and glasses, and a crystal candelabra adorned with vines of cream roses served as the centerpiece; the lights they created bounced playfully around the room. She stood in the centre filled with dancing lights, soaking it all in.

"Beautiful", Ginny breathed.

"Too right," came a familiar voice.

Ginny whirled around and saw Ryan's blue eyes fixed on her. He had an entirely different air about him, in immaculate black and white dress robes. His blond hair was brushed back smartly, and he held himself in a manner that befitted his looks, which made him appear several years older. Only the expression on his face seemed boyish, unguarded. Immediately, Ginny felt very small and very young, and, as you might have expected, quite foolish. She couldn't imagine what she must have been thinking, dreaming that Ryan would be impressed with her pathetic attempts at dressing up. Because the truth hit her then- she _had _wanted to impress him. Since they had met, she'd wanted to prove to him that she wasn't as little and insignificant as he had concluded upon their first encounter.

In her anguish, she was entirely unaware that the emerald-green dress she had on put her petite figure at great advantage. The colour favoured her fair skin and red hair, which Matty had set into soft, loose curls that fell a little past her shoulders. A few curls had been pinned back to reveal glittering emerald earings (Lauren had insisted on lending them to her). Lastly, Lauren had applied creamy, dark green eyeshadow and the smallest dab of pink blush to Ginny's face which brightened her green eyes and made her freckles lighter. Combined with the delicate lighting of the room, she looked much more like a fairy than a girl, and just as enchanting.

For a moment they stayed where they were, face to face, a few feet away from each other. At last, Ryan pulled himself together and took a step forward. Ginny stood frozen in her place.

_Say something! _her mind screamed.

"H-hello." It was barely above a whisper.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, then shut it quickly. He seemed at loss for words. Ginny squirmed uncomfortably.

"I knew it. I look like a nut," she blurted. "The hair is too much, right? I told Matty not to do it so-"

"You look amazing." The compliment was direct, sincere. She suddenly made sense of the dazed look on his face.

"So do you...look good," she returned in a somewhat strangled voice.

"How's your leg?" he asked seriously.

"What leg? Oh, I mean fine, it's fine," she replied, embarrassed.

Ryan cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well...sorry I'm late. House-elf, my dad's shirt, almost had a fire...long story," he told her, started to sound like himself again.

Ginny just nodded.

"Anyway, I reckon you, Bill and his date are sitting with my folks and I. They like to have people in the same department sitting together, y'know? Makes for a more comfortable night."

"I'm glad," she replied, slowly regaining composure. "I already sensed this thing could be insanely boring if you don't keep yourself entertained somehow."

Ryan laughed in agreement.

"You've got no idea." He gazed down at her. "I'm stoked to have a mate here."

"So am I."

Ryan beamed. He gallantly offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

Ginny took it, and he led her to their designated table, both feeling very stoked indeed.

* * *

Grog: Beer/alcohol  
Deadset: the truth 


	15. Home Away from Home

Ginny was having a very agreeable meal. As per Ryan's prediction, the conversation mainly circled around the Airbornes' Quidditch victory, a topic which was of great interest to everyone at the table, even Natalie, who had become just drunk to celebrate anything and everything. Moreover, each dish Ginny tasted was scrumptious, reminding her of the gourmet dishes at the Yule Ball.

Though she generally didn't like to remember the ball; aside from the meal it hadn't been a pleasant experience. From when she'd heard of it, she'd had the recurring dream that Harry would ask her as his date, and every time he'd approached her in the Gryffindor common room, her heart skipped three beats; and by the time she had given up hope and accepted Neville Longbottom's invitation, Harry was desperate, and was willing to go with her as a **last resort**. Ginny was _nobody's_ last resort, and flatly refused to accompany him. She still vividly pictured herself on the dance floor, her feet being tread on by Neville's awkward movements, her eyes occasionally wandering to Harry and Parvati, her heart swelling with jealousy and humiliation.

"What're you thinking about?"

Ryan's friendly tone popped the unpleasant memory bubble, and Ginny's mind was back in the present. She smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said, meaning it.

"For a second there, you were freaking me out, yeah," Ryan said, relieved. "You looked so serious, and your cheeks were getting all pink-"

"I was thinking about the game yesterday," Ginny lied, wishing to change the subject. "I think those Stings broke just about every rule in the book."

"Might've. Still lost though, bloody doxies."

"Your language, Ryan," cautioned his mother, sitting on her son's left.

"That's what they are," he professed mildly.

"Somebody could've gotten killed, don't you think?" Ginny wondered.

"Ah well, for the love of the game," sighed Ryan, happily sinking his teeth into a cream-filled pastry.

"But that's exactly it- it's just a game."

Ryan stopped chewing and glanced at her warily.

She grinned impishly.

"You are _way_ too gullible."

Ryan's expression remained serious, but a different serious. His eyes grew soft, and as they always did when he was explaining something important, were looking directly into hers.

"Gin, d'you want to go outside with me a bit, y'know, get some fresh air?"

As if he had put a spell on the youngest Weasley, she nodded, trance-like, pushing back her chair and slowly rising.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We hope you have enjoyed your supper. Would you please give your fullest attention to the president of the most established institution in the entire wizarding world, our dear Archibald Wecklebridge."

Ryan leaned over to Ginny.

"Haven't got the greatest timing. They're giving out the awards now," he said, looking disappointed.

"What awards?"Ginny asked, resuming her seat.

"Bunch of 'em, but the most important is the Best Employee of the Year Award. My dad put in a good word for Bill, I hope he gets it."

"Oh."

Her nerves reacted at once. _Please, please let Bill win!_She'd never seen Bill at work but knew he must be good at what he does because he seemed genuinely appreciated. Besides, who could deserve it more than her favourite brother?

Other awards were given out first, making the ceremony, from Ginny's point of view, drag on for eternity. All heads of departments were offered season tickets to the Quidditch games of the team of their choice; either the Woollongong Warriors or the Thundelarra Thunderers.

"Don't fret- we'll keep your selection private. We Gringotts folk like to keep our business relations friendly," said Wecklebridge, which got a big laugh from everyone present.

"I'll bet your dad will let you have has many as you like," Ginny shouted to Ryan over the clapping, trying not to show how envious she was.

"They really went all out this year," Ryan yelled back, his eyes shining with excitement.

Finally, the time had come. Ginny glanced uneasily at Bill. Bill saw it, flashed up his eyebrows and grinned. I wonder if he's nervous, she thought. You can't tell what he's thinking at all.

"The award I am about to present is the most prestigious one of the evening," Wecklebridge began, holding his wand up to his mouth. "Though I know most of us are wondering what could be more prestigious than season Quid tickets."

General laughed echoed through the room.

"Yes, well, much as we may feel differently, there are more important things than Quid. There is...punctuality."

"Quid's more important than that!" someone shouted from across the room.

"S'why you ain't gettin' the award, Petey!" someone else shouted back. Everybody laughed.

"Let me finish, will ya," Wecklebridge said good-humouredly. "Punctuality, I said. Then there's dauntlessness, which is necessary in every job because every job has its challenges. A cheery disposition and sincerity to go with it, and speaking of things that go together, passion and efficiency; never has to be told twice what to do. Innovative; always moving forward, and always pushing their limits. Massive energy- I myself have never seen anything like it- aside from maybe myself, 'bout thirty-five years ago," he said chuckling. His audience listened attentively. Under the table, Ginny's finger were red from wringing the lace napkin so tightly.

"This employee has been with us for about a year, and just when we think we've seen everything they've got, they pull out some new magic from their wands and astound us all. Still so young, yet he is an example for all of us. Ladies and gentlemen, I think you all know who I'm referring to. This year's Best Employee Award is richly merited by-"

Ginny stopped breathing.

"-Mr. Bill Weasley."

In a swift moment, almost every person in the room was on his or her feet, clapping, hooting or shouting Bill congratulations. Ginny was doing all three at once. Bill was in a daze, looking as though he'd just landed on the moon. It was only once Ginny cried, "You got it, Bill! You got it!" and gave him a massive hug that reality slowly registered in his mind. As he got to his feet, Russell Buchanan along with several other department members gave him a slap on the back along with a "You make us proud!" and "Go get it, mate!", while Adelaide Buchanan gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Bill made his way to the stage where all the chairmen and the president awaited him. Back at his table, Ginny and Ryan stood on their chairs and clapped hard, cheering loudly for him. Ryan began to chant, "Weasley! Weasley!" The rest of the table joined in, and in a matter of seconds, a large number of the guests had followed suit. The room was subdued at last after Bill received his award (a framed, official piece of parchment), a large bonus, and was asked to say a few words. His face flushed with exhilaration, Bill spoke, his voice filling the room.

"All who know me will tell you I'm better at cracking open high-security vaults than speaking in public. But like Archie said, every job presents its challenges."

Everyone laughed.

"So I'll keep it short. If I'm any of the things he said, it's because the people at Gringotts offer motivation in a million ways. This is one of them," Bill joked, waving his check around, which got a big laugh. "But other ways too. Russell Buchanan- great man, you're like a father to me. He's the kind of chap who anyone would be privileged to work under; we in Security get to be the lucky ones, and every one of us knows it. Speaking of which, you're all invited to pints at Luke's next weekend, my treat. Oh, and one more thing,"he shouted, to be heard over the clapping and cheering that erupted, "I'd like to thank my baby sister, Ginny, who I reckon I shouldn't call baby anymore."

Two hundred pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Ginny, despite her usual bashfulness, was oblivious to it, still basking in an ocean of pride. If only Mum and Dad could see him now, she privately wished.

"...She came all the way from the UK on a _Firebolt _to see me.. I know they say there's no place like home, but with Ginny here combined with you brilliant folk, Aus has really become my home away from home. Thank you very much, and enjoy the rest of your night!"


	16. Ex Worries

'_Lo People! I've recently decided to make alternate endings- there will a Harry one (the original), and a Ryan one. I think it's only fair to Ryan, don't you? Hehe...anyway, keep reviewing- it's a wicked motivator! _

_luv Gnomes :o)_

* * *

"Told ya so." 

"Fine, maybe I should have known this would happen. But I'll have you know Nat has _not_ had it easy lately. She can't help drinking down her sorrows...in pints."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She couldn't help feeling smug. Hadn't she warned Bill his friend was a drunk? Tonight, she alone had counted eight glasses of a variety of alcoholic drinks, and Ryan had seen her down another four while Ginny was away from the table. It seemed very obvious then that she, Bill and Ryan should be trying to get a topped-off Natalie from the banquet hall to the Unicorn without making a scene. Unsuccessfully. Still, she held her tongue, and listened to Bill as he whispered instructions to them. It was a rather rotten way of ending such a superb soiree.

Bill let himself be mugged by people who wanted to wish him goodnight and a hearty congratulations, and as he did so, no one observed Ginny and Ryan take Natalie by the arms and help her down the steps, to the parking, where the valet (carefully, very carefully) retrieved the Unicorn.

Once Natalie was safely snoring in the backseat, Ryan and Ginny discreetly and frantically waved their hands in the air, signalling to Bill that the plan had been perfectly executed. Bill spotted them immediately, made a few last goodbyes' and hurried towards them.

"You guys rule, you really do. Tomorrow, you can both have whatever you want."

"Ten Firebolts."

"The Montrose Magpies."

Ginny goggled at Ryan.

"TEN? My, aren't we ambitious. Planning on riding them all at once?"

"They're for my school. What 'bout you- reckon you're a bit too young to own a Quidditch team, aren't ya?"

"Don't knock it. That's my business. "

"No, eh, actually, it's mine," Bill interrupted, rubbing the back of his head, a tired grin on his face. "I know I got a bonus, but it isn't _that_ much. They want to motivate me, not help me retire."

Ryan and Ginny looked at each, then back at Bill.

"Five Firebolts."

"The Chudley Cannons."

"Ryan! There you are!"

Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan approached them, a regal pair, though looking quite fatigued.

"For a moment we thought you'd apparated home, then we realized you wouldn't have left your lovely date so hastily," Russell said chuckling.

Both teenagers blushed furiously.

"Dad, we're-"

"Oh, and Ginny dear, you must come by tomorrow before you leave," Adelaide broke in. "We've got give you proper goodbye, and I've baked the chokkie cookies you love."

Ginny eagerly promised she would try her best. Bill wished them good night.

"I'd rather not see what'll happen to the Unicorn if I keep Natalie waiting too long," he said. "See you Monday, boss?"

"Monday, Monday. That new hex we've developed- lots of folks wager you won't be able to crack it. Naturally, I'm expecting you to prove them wrong."

"We'll try not disappoint them, sir," Bill laughed. "Gin, what d'you fancy; going to Ren's party or staying with Ryan? She might need a break, help cleaning up, you know."

Before Ginny could reply, Ryan's father coughed politely.

"I was just going to suggest, you know, that since your mother and I are exhausted, Ry, that we would just apparate home and you and Ginny could take a drive around. It's her last night down under, after all, we aughta let her make the most of it," he insisted, tossing his son a pair of keys.

Ryan laughed, half-nervous, half-embarrassed.

"That all depends on what _she _wants to do, _Dad_," he said, his teeth curiously glued shut. He ran his fingers through his hair, which brought it back to its ordinary ruffled state, and faced her squarely. "D'you want to?"

Ginny thought for a moment, then grinned at him.

"Naturally, Captain."

"Well, it's settled then," Russell said, giving his son a hearty slap on the back. "Have a lovely night."

"Oh, and try to come home before the sun comes up," added his mother.

"Right," said Ryan, his ears bright red. "Thanks." But his words were barely heard, if at all. His parents had barely turned their backs, and they were gone. A minute later, after a sufficient (though friendly) warning to Ryan, Bill roared off in the Unicorn, leaving the two Airbornes quite alone, for everyone but the valets had gone home.

"I don't think that could have been worse," Ryan confessed after a moment of silence had passed between them.

"Are you mad?" Ginny exclaimed, laughing. "My folks would never just toss me the keys to the car and say 'Here, sweety. Why don't you stay out until the wee hours of the morning with your boyf-" she coughed, "with your male friend."

"Let's not go on about parents," Ryan said, pitching his keys into the air and catching them in mid-flight. He flashed Ginny a roguish grin. "Wanna go on the ride of your life?"

"That utterly depends on what kind of car we're talking about."

"Wait here, I'll drive it out," Ryan said, and dashed off to the parking lot.

"But-" Ginny spluttered, not particularly wanting to be left alone. She sighed, but in a contented way. For the I've-lost-count-how-many'th time that summer, Ginny wondered if she might wake up at any moment and find herself in The Burrow, in bed, full of dreams and nothing tangible.

She then speculated for a few minutes what would happen when she returned home tomorrow; how she would be treated by her family members, by her friends (whom, if Mrs. Weasley had been serious about the mass search parties organized to locate her, would probably be anxious to see her), and by Harry. She cringed as a mental image of his face surfaced before her,but took comfort in the fact that the Firebolt was still in the perfect condition in which she had received it. She and Ryan had gone straight away after the final to The Broom Box, and had it polished and groomed before their eyes (by no one less than Peter, whom both Bill and Ryan vouched for as the best broom expert in town). Presently, it lay on her bed, carefully wrapped in an old but clean bed sheet Bill had given her.

Still, he would never talk to her again, she'd quite reconciled herself to that idea, no matter what he may have said in the fire yesterday. Maybe it was for the best. Better he not speak to her at all than in a condescending manner, or at best, as an affectionate older brother. She would entrust Ron with the return of the Firebolt, so Harry could be spared the pain of dealing with her. And, she decided on the spot, she would write a letter of apology, though she was sure it would come to nothing, as he was likely never to read it.

Her dark thoughts were brightened by the headlights of Ryan's car.It was a glossy, velvety red, and though it did not possess the finesse of the Unicorn, somehow it didn't require it. Like the Unicorn, it was small and sporty, but had two wing-like triangles sticking out at the back, and narrowed like a beak in the front. As Ryan pulled up in front of Ginny, the roof of the car suddenly lifted up and began to fold like a paper napkin until it had stashed itself away.

Ginny gaped at Ryan.

"What's it called?"

"Phoenix Z2."

"Wicked."

"Thought you'd approve. Get in, Weasley."

—

After he loosened and threw off his bow-tie, Ryan showed her all the features of the car, while Ginny watched with ardent interest. Then they discussed their families; Ginny was awed by his mother's Quidditch-glory days, and Ryan laughed appreciatively at stories about the twins and her father's obsession with muggles.

"Y'know, you're really lucky," Ryan told her wistfully, making a turn on Tribble Street. "_Six _siblings...I can't fathom what killer fun that would be."

"I never appreciated it properly," Ginny admitted. "We have some good laughs occasionally and they are all pretty cool in their own ways, but I don't know- I've always felt somehow neglected."

"With six brothers? I'd have thought they'd make a big fuss over you."

"Um, they do," Ginny said, confused. "But they never want me to play Quidditch with them, and they're always teasing me. They treat me like a baby, you know." But she bit her lip, guilt impinging on her. She was suddenly embarrassed at her continuous whining about her brothers. She missed them, and most of all, she missed their teasing. It occurred to her that she _was _fussed over, by their incessant jokes and baiting, but too busy getting offended by their good-natured remarks to notice. Ginny felt very foolish.

Ryan eyed her curiously.

"You a'right?"

"Yeah, um...never mind," she told him, getting red.

"Bloody doxies."

"Uh...pardon me?"

Ryan wasn't looking at her, staring straight ahead.

"Look there."

Ginny looked, then grimaced, understanding. The Phoenix had turned up on the hippest streets of wizarding Sydney, and standing on the corner, looking smug and surly as ever, was a gang of Stings, Nikki and Les among them.

"Couldn't we just race past them?" Ginny suggested half-heartedly (for there were swarms of people everywhere, and speeding would prompt the death of dozens of pedestrians).

"Why should we? They'll probably bail out when they see us," Ryan said, relaxing his grip on the steering wheel. "Besides, we haven't had the chance to gloat properly, have we?"

"Um, right," Ginny said, but still she squirmed in her seat. She'd seen as much of Nikki Price as she'd ever wanted to. Another encounter, particularly after the Quidditch final, would be anything but agreeable.

In Ginny's mind ages slipped away before they reached the end of the block, and as they did, it was Nikki who noticed them first.

"If it isn't the Air_butts_," she mocked slowly, her eyes sharply absorbing the distasteful sight before her. "How's that leg, Weasel? Too sore to walk, I wager. That's what happens to you when you rely on luck and fancy brooms. Any effort's gotta smart."

"Wow," Ryan cut in before Ginny had a chance to reply, "I completely agree with you- your brain must have worked overtime just to come up with that."

Ginny fiddled heedfully with the skirt of her dress. The power she'd felt over Nikki at the game, like a careless sprinkle of fairy dust, had quickly worn off. She felt susceptible to Nikki's intimidating glower, which no doubt was being used that very minute.

"Nikki's right," Les said, stepping closer to the car beside Nikki. "The Stings are gonna-"

"Ooh I know," Ryan cut in, his blue eyes bright with playfulness. "You're gonna _clip our Airborne wings _right? Cause _you're the Stings_? I get that right, Gin? Honestly, I can't remember exactly what those little Yanks were bouncing and shouting about. Ace about the Mobs bringing out those old kiwis, I know the crowd really enjoyed it."

"I knew it," Nikki said, not missing a beat. "You're dying to be one of us. It's pathetic to watch. Too late, mate. Should have joined when I gave you the chance."

Ryan's smile wavered.

"Offer me all the Firebolts in the world, and I'd still say no."

"Well 'course you would. You only need your little girlfriend's. Oh, and I forgot to tell you what a cute couple you two make," Nikki said laughing harshly, her angry face turning a tell-tale crimson. "So _adorable_."

Ginny quickly flashed Ryan an it's-not-worth-it look. The tension on his face soon melted into mischief, and Ryan beamed at Nikki.

"Thanks, Nik. We really are, y'know," he exclaimed, throwing his arm over Ginny's shoulder. He took Ginny a little by surprise, and inexplicably, she felt a little sorry for Nikki, and no longer timid.

"I...I have a great guy for you, if you and Les don't work out or whatever," she blurted.

"I'd _never_ date a Pom," Nikki spat, ending the masquerade of indifference.

"You sure?" Ginny insisted amicably. "You two would get along famously, I mean it."

Nikki appeared livid. Meanwhile, the throngs of people had more or less dispersed. As the Phoenix began to stir, Ginny tried one last time.

"If you're ever in England, look him up! His name is Draco Malfoy! Bye!"

—

Nikki watched as the Phoenix swiftly vanished from sight. Stupid Poms, she thought hatefully. Always acting like they own world. Even so, she had a compelling urge to have it out with her father for convincing her to dump Ryan.

"What's she goin' on about, like we were breaking up or wh'tever," Les griped, easing his hand around Nikki's waist.

Nikki shoved him.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Chokkie: Chocolate  
Doxy: Biting fairy (see Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them)  
Yanks: Americans (thanks, EB!) 


	17. One Day, Forever

_Greetings, Mates! This is a great shock, I think- three chapters in a week. It's just that we're nearing the end of Ginny's journey, and...well, I'd like it to end quickly so I can work on the alternate ending. That, I'm afraid, will take a bit longer than the rest, as it isn't written yet. Um...that's about it._

_S'lata! _

_luv Gnomes :o)_

* * *

Ryan was speeding. 

Ginny wasn't afraid of getting hurt, but she saw how set his jaw was, noted the perturbed look in his eyes.

"Reckon I shouldn't have said that in front of Les," Ginny said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm an idiot."

Ginny sighed.

"You are not; she had it coming to her, you know that better than I do."

Ryan shook his head.

"No, 'ts not what I mean. I'm an idiot for having gone out with her. She gave me every bloody sign," he said, more to himself than to Ginny, "then I ask her out, and it's like, I'm pulling teeth to get her to say yes. She was playing me, like she plays everybody."

His last words were punctuated by the Phoenix coming to a sharp halt. They were no longer surrounded by large numbers of people, but parked on a small, residential street with a great many sleeping witches and wizards but no one, as far as Ginny could see, waked and walking. Ryan shut off the engine, leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes.

"Yes, well, that's her," Ginny said, awkwardly. "Pretty...powerful...pretty powerful. It can't be helped, I think. I'll bet Malfoy would go for her, though Pansy's quite possessive over him."

Ryan opened his eyes and smiled ruefully at her.

"You're one of a kind, y'know that?"

Ginny eyed him warily.

"Has Ren been talking to you lately?"

"I mean it," he said, turning to face her completely. "You're nothing like Nikki. You don't flatter, or say anything unless you mean it. You never use family connections to get what you want. You're genuine, you're smart, you're beautiful...you're the most amazing sheila I've ever met." The words spilled out so rapidly that even he seemed shocked by the artlessness in his little speech.

If Ryan was looking for reassurance in Ginny's face, he was doing so in vain. His words whirled around in her mind but did not sink in. She stared at him blankly. He tried again, this time his tone vehemently resolute.

"Stay," he said. "Our school isn't Hogwarts, but it's ace in its own way. The professors don't go mental about grades but they make you want to be your best. And the students- you already know some of them, and everyone there is as passionate about Quid as we are. You're already on the team. And...we'll be together," he said, his eyes sparkling with warmth and excitement. "We're meant to be, I know we are, I feel it." He put his hands on her shoulders, the way he did when he was giving her a pep talk during practices. "Don't go. I need you, a'right? I need you."

If there's one thing Ginny hated, it was crying in front of others; never did unless all her tactics of keeping it in failed. She didn't mean to cry now. But what is a girl to _do_, when a practically perfect boy confesses his love, and she is suddenly aware that her heart belongs to someone else?

Harry. That slice of her heart she had numbed for her own protection was raw again. She did love him, was fully conscious of it now. She loved him more that she thought was possible; her entire heart, body, mind were engulfed by this unmerited devotion. Freedom of choice was not an option for her; she would love Harry whether she wished to or not.

"Ry," she said softly, her head down, ignoring the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry." But when she found the courage to look him in the eye, he searched her look, and his facial expression changed.

" 'Just like to know ," he said quietly, "aside from lending you his Firebolt, what has that bludger ever done for you to make you love him so much?"

Ginny's eyes widened in astonishment. She opened her mouth to argue, but changed her mind.

"He saved my life two years ago," she said in a small voice. "But even before then...at first I just admired him, then loved him...and I never stopped."

"Why didn't you say you two were going out? I asked you fifty times, you always denied it! You lied!"

"I did not! We're not going out, Ryan! He doesn't know I'm alive!" Ginny shouted. Her voice reverberated across the deserted street. In a nearby tree, and owl hooted in annoyance.

"He lent you his bloody Firebolt," Ryan replied, his voice sounding strangled with suppressed fury.

"I'm like a little sister to him, he's my brother Ron's best friend! Of course he lent it to me! And I'm sick of explaining this to everyone I meet," she snapped in frustration. "He doesn't share my feelings, even though I'm sure he's aware of them." Her heart was beating rapidly, and she stopped for breath. Composing herself, she went on, her tone softened, " I- it wouldn't be fair to you to, you know, commit to anything here unless I...until I know for sure. Until I know for certain he'll never see me differently."

She took another deep breath to keep herself from sobbing. _The first person she had ever told, _and it had to be Ryan. _Ryan_; who liked her, and wanted her near him. And here she was, shattering his vision with her stupid and inconceivable hopes.

"_I'm _the idiot," she stated firmly. "You deserve loads better than me."

Ryan resumed his normal position in his chair and looked straight ahead.

"No," he told her, his tone subdued and no longer angry, "If the bloke can't see what he's got, he doesn't deserve you."

There seemed nothing else to say. Ryan started the car and drove Ginny home in an oppressive silence.

They were almost there when Ginny blurted,

"I don't want to leave like this. You mean more to me than any of my friends back home."

"Not more than Harry Potter."

It was the first time that night his name had been uttered. He glanced at her and gave her a wry smile. "S'pose I've gotta live with it. I know you're stubborn enough to do what you said. Just do me a favour, will ya? Don't wait for him too long. I'm graduating next year and I might wanna travel a bit, say to the UK or whatever. If he hasn't spotted you by then, you'll give him up?"

"I'll give him up forever," Ginny vowed, the weights on her heart vanishing.

The Phoenix stopped right in front of Bill's house, and Ryan got out and opened Ginny's door.

"Thanks," she said meaningfully.

"S'lata," he responded cordially. "Don't forget we're getting up soon, to take advantage of your last few hours in Aus, remember?"

"Sounds ace." She smiled gratefully at him. "See you soon, then."

---

Ginny was blissfully unaware that Ryan watched her walk into the house feeling a kind of helplessness which he rarely felt, since he always got what he made his mind up to get. This time he had failed, and wasn't sure what to make of it. He therefore went home, parked the Phoenix in an immaculate garage, apparated into his bedroom at his desk, and began to furiously scribble out new Quidditch plans. He engaged in this activity for the remaining hours of the night, till the sun crept into his room. He got up, changed his shirt, and went to wash his face. Moments later he was standing in front of Ginny's front door. Strangely, he felt the same way he had that first morning he'd come to see her, to discover whether or not she'd join the Airbornes. Nearly two months ago. And now she was leaving.


	18. Wave Goodbye

_I'd like to do something I haven't really done yet, which is personally address reviewers' comments. Here goes: _

_**Kiara: **Thanks, Kiara! Much obliged :o)  
**Jess M:**__I'm glad to hear my slang wasn't totally off! Definitely trying to update soon!  
**EB**: I'd like to answer your comments as you wrote them- that is, numbered:  
1. Thank you, thank you, thank you (and to Kiara and Jess)! I was anxiously waiting for Aussies/Ozzies to read my fic and tell me exactly how badly I had butchered the slang. :o) I will be making that correction asap, and if there's anything else way off in the slang dep't, do let me know :o) Oh, and thanks for being nice about it!  
2. I KNOW! -sheepish grin- Summer in the UK and Aus do NOT coincide...but that was a bit of poetic license on my end. I was hoping it wouldn't bother folks too much...:o)  
3. I thought about that a lot as I was writing the Quid stuff. But I figure that as it's a wizarding community and they really haven't got any other major sport besides for Quidditch, they'd take any of it they got, junior or otherwise...make any sense?  
Last thing...I'll try to drop in a coupla 'youses', though you aughta let me know if I incorporate them properly!_  
_**Natacha2430**: Appreciate your loyalty and consistent feedback! Glad I've made you happy with the alternate ending idea. The only part that's going to change utterly and completely is the final chapter. I'll label them Ending #1, Ending #2.The new one is definitely in progress- If I keep at it at this pace I'll be done pretty soon :o)  
**SiriusLuver16**: Also a steady reviewer- thanks! Hope you enjoy the alternate ending!  
**Sheila Dog**: Thanks a mill! Sorry to say there won't be a series or a/t like that, but if ever you'll be 1 of the first to know :o)  
**Iflytez**: Thanks, that's quite a compliment!_  
_**Baka-onna2003**: Thanks a lot!  
**Niki Malfoy**: Glad you like the pair- thanks!_

_Thanks again to everyone- your feedback means a lot to me! _

Gnomes :o)

* * *

Bill awoke to the sound of clattering in the kitchen. Groggily, he made his way towards the noise. The claw-footed kitchen table was littered with various ingredients, Ginny was bustling about the room, and greeted him with so much energy you'd think it was at least noon, though the bloody tooth-shaped clock on the wall told him it was only 5:18 a.m.

"You're making breakfast?" he exclaimed, touched.

"You're favourite," she replied, pouring some creamy batter into a buttered pan. "All-dressed pancakes."

"If it wasn't only a tad past five in the morning, I'd be ecstatic."

"You don't have to have them now, I just won't be here to make them later. Ry and I are going to Burton's."

"Alone?" Bill smirked.

"No, with the Airbornes and the Mobs. Well, those among them who feel like getting up this early, really. What about you?"

"Me?" said Bill, attempting to sound nonchalant. "Going out with Ren."

"Alone?" Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, alone. 'Reckon you could call it our first date."

Ginny's face lit up like the Great Hall at Christmas. She dropped the spatula she was holding and began dancing around the tiny kitchen, shouting,

"YOU TWO-YOU AND REN- YOU BOTH FINALLY-WHOOHOO!"

"Yeah, I was gonna say you're the only one who knows, but the landlady found out."

"Really? How?"

"Ya just told her."

At the moment, Ginny couldn't care less. She could not have been happier if he'd just offered her season Magpie tickets. Zooming into the chair opposite him, she pounded him with questions.

"So how'd you say it? What did she answer? Give me details! Did you say you loved her from the moment you set eyes on her? Did you tell her she's the only one you've ever had true feelings for?"

"Um,no, I didn't. That may have been a lie. I had a little thing for Fleur Delacour at one point. Actually, we kept up a correspondence for while, and I can't remember why we stopped..."

"The Triwizard Frenchie who wouldn't stop criticizing Hogwarts?" Ginny looked scandalized. "I'll pretend you never said that. Lauren is ten thousand times the woman _Miz Delacour_ could be." **(Sorry, Fleur-fans, had to add that part in :o)**

"Lauren's amazing," Bill agreed, "but I wouldn't go foul-mouthing the French. You might end up with one," he teased. "Or maybe not. Maybe an Aussie."

Ginny's face clouded over a little at the words, Bill noticed it instantly. "Ryan's told you,hasn't he?"

Ginny nearly toppled out of her chair. "He told YOU?" she gasped.

"Wanted to know if I minded," Bill said, frowning. "I questioned him for a while, trying to see what his motives were. He seems genuinely infatuated with you, Gin. I've known him for a while, and I've never seen him talk or act this way before about a girl, definitely never about Nikki. So I said he was welcome to try his luck, but not to expect you to run into his arms and say yes to whatever he proposed."

"And?"

"And if he hurt you, that Unforgivable Curses were very fashionable these days."

"_And_?" Ginny prompted, agitated. "Did you tell him I liked someone else?"

"Who? Harry Potter? No way."

Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Wha-how do you _know_?"

"Gin, who doesn't?"

Ginny bit her lip.

"Hm. That's true, isn't it? But...I stopped being so obvious about it for a really long time now."

"Yeah, I know. You were trying really hard," Bill said sympathetically.

"Trying!" Ginny gave her brother a shove, but she looked at him with an exasperated pout. "D'you think he'll ever like me back?"

"He's a git if he doesn't," Bill said cooly. "Anyway, blokes need time to figure these things out. Look at me and Ren. Look at Ryan; 'took him a couple of months, didn't it?"

Ginny smiled sadly. "I s'pose I should be content if he doesn't ignore me forever for taking his Firebolt across the world."

Bill got up and gave her a hug. "Forget him for a few more hours and just enjoy the rest of your time here." He glanced at the clock.

"5:23. I'm going back to bed. Thanks for the pancakes, Gin. Wake me up when you get back, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Go dream about your Lovely Lauren."

"Funny," he said sarcastically, but Ginny caught the sleepy smile on his face before he headed back for bed.

---

When she heard it, Ginny sensed it would be the last time she would hear Batty Kildwip announcing someone's visit. She finished putting away the milk and went to answer the door, passing the mirror on the way and giving it a glance. Her hair was mildly tousled from a few hours sleep, and the curls were far less springy than last night, though she was happier for it.

"Magpies Rule," she announced. Bill had let her pick his new keyword.

The door swung open and revealed Ryan standing there, broom in hand, wearing dress pants and a Plunky Queeves t-shirt. Ginny whistled.

"Nice outfit."

Ryan peered down at his pants and his face registered moderate surprise.

"Whad'you reckon? Might be hard to surf in those?"

"Might. Wanna borrow a pair of shorts?"

"Appreciate the gesture, but you're not really my size."

"_Bill's_ shorts."

"Ah." His face coloured. "Sounds ace, thanks."

Ryan followed Ginny into the house, with a fear of ruining their last few hours together by behaving like a moron. Yet arriving at Bill's bedroom door, Ginny turned to him and put her forefinger to her lips, her mouth broadening into a magnificent smile. Ryan's fears disapparated at once.

---

Ginny's last morning in Australia was like one of those really-wicked-roller-coasters-you-don't-mind-waiting-two hours-on-line-for-because-it's-just-that-good; it brought one thrill after the next, and Ginny had the time of her life.

The weather at Burton's Beach paradisaical, most of the Airbornes and a few Mobs were already there by the time Ryan and Ginny arrived. Altogether, they were eight: from the Airbornes was Danny, Benjy, Tommy and the two of them, from the Mobs, Sam, Catie and Joe. The reunion was boisterous and attracted the attention of a number of Airborne fans, who upon recognizing them erupted into"Born to Fly". The Airbornes cheerfully joined in, briefly reliving their moment of triumph.

"Youse're good as gold!" someone shouted from a distance.

Ginny turned to Ryan in amazement.

"Another reminder of how understated "Quid is big here" was."

Ryan smirked. "Kinda makes you feel like a celebrity, doesn't it?"

Ginny agreed, wondering if this is what Harry felt like all the time. Hm. Probably not. Harry didn't look like he enjoyed it, and this was _definitely _enjoyable.

They all threw off their shoes and raced towards the beckoning ocean, screaming dares at each other as they ran. But while the others splashed into the water right away, Ginny did not. Weeks of practice hadn't made her a fearless surfer, nor a perfect one. She still obeyed the rules Ryan had clearly layed out for her, even though Ryan himself didn't necessarily follow them. He was an expert. She on the other hand...

Rule #1: Stretch.

Ginny stretched, watching Ryan catch his first wave (a really beauty). One time, she had convinced herself she didn't needed to stretch. She'd spent the next day in horrible pain (which, come to think of it, derived more from the smug, I-told-you-so face Ryan had on than from any physical discomfort).

Rule #2: Watch the waves.

Ginny monitored the waves carefully. She wasn't going to go too soon or too late this time. The waves were breaking further out, meaning they were big. Ginny stopped stretching and wrapped her fingers firmly around her broom. It was time. The tip of her broom touched the gleaming waters and actuated the surf spell, which flattened the broom handle and made it easy to lie on.

Rule #3: Wait until the water is waist-deep before mounting your broom.

She was used to the water now. The first few times she'd been careless and swallowed too much ocean water. Even three scoops of Faustus's best flavours couldn't rid her of the thick, salty taste at the back of her throat. Her mouth was shut tightly as she tread further. When she was at the right place, she lay on her broom, her nose a few inches out of water. Well-positioned, she began the even, alternating strokes Ryan had demonstrated time and again. In surfing, she had gloomily discovered, there was little room for magic. It relied rather on things like Timing, Skill, and the key ingredient: Experience.

Rule #4: Pick your wave.

This was the tough part. Her broom had better wave-picking instincts than she did (um... that was probably true). Timing was crucial. She kept paddling until she saw it. It was beautiful. It was hers.

Rule #5: When you try standing up, stand up. Don't kneebroom!

Her mind screamed; One...two...three...UP! The summer had asked a lot from her, mostly ample amounts of courage (of course, it was all self-inflicted, but who's asking?). Using all the strength and bravery she could muster, Ginny stood on her broom. She angled it the way Ryan had instructed, going both left and right to keep her broom/board steady.

Rule #6: Catch a wave right before or when it breaks. Ride while turning to keep to where the wave is breaking. Become one with the wave.

I got it! I got it! She felt the force of the wave beneath her as she steered her broom to maintain her position. Inexplicably, she felt what she had been waiting to feel all summer; the unification, the synthesis of her and the wave.It lifted herhighenoughtobecapableof scanning the whole beach, from the pearly, gleamingsandtoa tiny trinket shop at the furthest end of the boardwalk. It _felt _like flying, even preferable in some respects...in fact, she was having a hard time deciding which she preferred: flying, or surfing.

The end of her ride was less graceful, helping her to a quick decision. She slipped off her broom and winded up emerging from the water coughing and spluttering, butchering the dramatic, wind-blowing-in-her-auburn-hair vision she'd had in mind.

Ryan jogged up to her.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

_Again, not part of my daydream._

"I'm (cough, cough) fine," she assured him, waving her hand dismissively.

"That was sick, mate. I was watching you. Great job."

Ginny shrugged modestly, glowing on the inside.

"'Could use some work on your landing, though."

"'Could've stopped at Great job."

"Ah, c'mon!" Ryan laughed. "I need to find some reason for you to come back, don't I?"

Ginny smiled...then remembered.

"Gifts!" she exclaimed. "I'm still missing a few."

"T's why we're here, isn't it? All the best shops are on the boardwalk, remember? I'll get the others, we'll probably do better as a group."

---

List of Presents

Dad-

**A muggle souvenir** **from the Sydney Opera House**: It sings opera when you press a small black button on the side. (Ginny reckoned it was enough to get her dad giddy with excitement)

Mom-

**The Culinary Cauldron: **A cookbook by a popular (and handsome) Australian chef . (When her mum discovered Lockhart had been willing to leave Ginny to fend for herself in the Chamber of Secrets, she and her friends held a book-burning of their Lockhart collections and that was the end of _that_ obsession. Ginny figured she could use a new one.)

Bill-

**Beautiful** **dragon-skin jacket from Too Right** (Lauren had helped her pick it out, _and _given her a great price for it as well. )

Charlie-

**A BEWARE DRAGON** **t-shirt:** There's a flashing pic of a dragon on it that snaps his jaws when someone gets too close.

Fred & George-

**Quills for the Quarrelsome**: Offer it to your enemy struggling with an essay! Seems helpful, but once handed every important word in the essay turns into foul language! (Ginny was hesitant, because the swearing was Australian and couldn't cause that much damage in England, but Ryan pointed out that it sounded like her brothers could probably patent it on their own, and Ginny conceded.)

Ron-

**Flown Away**:** the brand-new Plunky Queeves CD** (Both Ginny and Ron were big fans of this Aussie group, but their CDs always arrived later in the UK.)

Percy-

**A CHILL OUT, MATE Pin:** (She doubted he would pick up the humour in it, but she was thinking of the rest of her family when she bought it.)

Harry-

**Surfing potion and guidebook**. (She wasn't sure why. A definite factor was that Ryan was standing a few inches away, and she didn't want to buy Harry anything with tell-tale signs on it).

Hermione-

**Aussie Wizard Culture, A-Z: **(A book thick enough to keep anybody busy for a month. And Hermione for, say, about a day and half.)

Ginny's face was very pale and her eyes very red as she hugged her teammates one last time. It was actually one, giant group-hug, right in the middle of Burton's Boardwalk, and when they finally broke up, Ginny noticed she wasn't the only one teary-eyed.

"We're gonna get creamed this year," Benjy vowed ominously.

"Shut up, mate," Tommy said, looking just as horrified.

"You're not going to get creamed," Ginny said firmly.

"Uh-huh. So yeah," continued a frightened Benjy. "And I'm gonna spend the whole year catching up schoolwork in the hospital wing."

"No you're not. Danny, tell him he's not," said Ginny.

"You're not, Benj."

"Say it like you mean it!"

The others laughed. Ginny laughed with them, but she felt a pang in her chest that had nothing to do with being attacked by a bludger. They'd become a second family to her, in some ways closer than the real thing.

"You guys are brilliant Quidditch players," she told them. "Cross my heart, I've felt privileged to play alongside all of you. Benjy, you're brilliant, you're _all _brilliant. And you've all got an open invitation to The Burrow, so if any of you are ever in England, you're staying with us. Mum's a wicked cook, and she'd be thrilled."

"How 'bout right now?" asked Benjy. "I'm bloody starving!"

The Airbornes laughed.

"Thanks, 'might be going there with my brother next summer," replied Danny.

"When the Warriors play 'gainst England," Wirinun said. "We finish school next year, and they're always ready to recruit young blood."

"Which means we gotta fair shot," added Wirruna.

"Thanks for the offer Ginny," exclaimed Audrey.

"Sure you won't have forgotten us?"

Ryan was looking straight at her, sadness hiding right behind his smile.

"Impossible," Ginny replied softly.

Ryan cleared his throat.

"Reckon we aughta go back now," he said. He surveyed the rest of his team. "You folks stayin' here?" The Airbornes and Mobs looked at each other,then burst into laughter.

"'S that a joke?" Danny snorted. "It's ten in the bloody morning on one of the last days of vacation. We're going back to bed!"

* * *

_Next chapter's coming in a few days! Oh, and one last thing...I've never surfed...but something tells me I didn't even have to say it... :o) _


	19. Pilwickle's Portkey

_'Lo! _

_Darkbastet596- Gimme your e-mail address- I want those brownies! lol :o) Thanks for that generous and humorous review- hope the alternate ending is to your liking, although I've gotta warn youse (that right, EB?) that it doesn't involve Ginny staying in Aus...but I refuse to divulge any more of it at this time... _

_S'lata! _

Gnomes :o)

* * *

Ginny was astounded by how many people she'd met after less than two months in Aus, and more so by how many of them she regarded as friends. After a final visit to Ryan's parents ("I put the recipe in the box, dear, enjoy them!"), Ryan accompanied Ginny home and together with Bill (after giving him his new jacket, which he vowed to replace with his beloved old one), they began making the rounds. Patty and Barney gave her a warm, tearful goodbye, plus loads of goodies to bring home("Now, don't forget to keep this baggie closed tightly; otherwise the magic wears off and the chokie'll get stale and squashed!") . They stopped by a few of Bill's friends, each of whom wished Ginny a safe trip and gave her a small souvenir to take with her. Characteristically, Natalie gave her a bottle of butterbeer ("Wait till you're legal! Nothin' like the real stuff!") Finally, they returned home, squeezed the presents she received into the spare luggage Bill had given her, and firmly strapped on to it her Comet and the Firebolt.

Oddly so, it was only after bidding Bathilda farewell that Ginny's eyes filled up rather quickly. Bill eyed her strangely.

"I said goodbye to Bathilda. That means it's really the end," she explained, sniffling.

"There's always next summer," Bill reminded her sympathetically.

Ginny took a final glance at the little house she had grown desperately fond of. Turning back to Bill and Ryan, the two men in her life she couldn't fathom living without, she felt like a lumpy, unidentifiable object caught in her throat. Unable to reply, she simply nodded.

---

Important Information (DO NOT LOSE)

Portkey leaving from: Giant Rock, Sydney, Australia  
Shape: Empty bottle of Surfing Potion  
Departure: Promptly 2:00 pm, August 28  
Stops in: Shanghai, Bombay, Frankfurt  
Portkey arriving at: King's Cross, London, England  
Arrival : August 29, 6 p.m.  
Name of Escort: Gaddy Pilwickle

"Ginny! Ginny, wait!"

"Ren?" Ginny dropped her bags and ran to greet Lauren, who hugged her fiercely and broke into tears at once.

"I can't believe I almost missed you! The shop was so busy, and Cal kept insisting he couldn't manage without me..."

"Jealous little thing, isn't he," Ginny remarked, thinking of Nikki. Lauren blushed.

"I felt bad leaving him with all those people. But finally I couldn't take it anymore and bailed out. I had to come see you off."

"You're the best, Ren, thanks," Ginny said, touched.

Lauren leaned toward her, pushing her hair away from her moist face.

"Nothing I do for you could ever compare what you've done for us," she said gratefully.

Ginny shook her head.

"The magic was there; someone just needed to do a bit of wand waving."

"Whatever you want to say it is," Lauren said, and laughed melodically. She placed her hand in her bag and retrieved a small gold box. "A parting gift, and to say thanks."

Ginny undid the ribbon around the box and opened it. Inside lay the dazzling emerald earings Lauren had lent her for the banquet. She gasped.

"You can't give these to me, Ren. I won't take them."

"Don't you worry about me. I work in jewelry, I'll find another pair."

Bill came over to them and put his arm around Lauren's shoulder. "My girlfriend is some angel, isn't she," he said, grinning broadly.

Bill and Lauren then stepped aside for a moment, murmuring softly to each other. Ryan approached Ginny cautiously as she stood admiring the precious earings.

"I'd been hoping my present was gonna knock off all the other ones you got," he said dryly, a hint of nerves in his voice. "I hadn't anticipated these...um..."

"Earings," Ginny filled in. "And you got me a present?" She quickly closed the box and shoved it behind her back. "So, where is it?" she asked curiously.

Ryan reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a wad of tissue paper. "Uh, here," he said, handing it to her. He ruffled his hair, embarrassed. "The lady in the shop wanted to wrap it but I was in a hurry. Didn't know the bloody things get wrapped."

Ginny quickly did away with the tissue paper and when she beheld what the item was, the weird lump in her throat returned; A delicate, white gold necklace with a stunningly-crafted emerald snitch surrounded in white and yellow gold. On the back, into tiny script, was the inscription, _You Were Borne to Fly. Love, R.B._ Ginny was speechless.

"I, uh," began Ryan. "I thought you looked great in that colour at the banquet, so I figured..."

Ginny, the necklace secure in her clenched fist, threw herself into his arms. Describe the moment as you will. Blissful, heartrending, bitter-sweet, never-ending, too-blooming-short are just a few simple suggestions on my part. All I can tell you for certain is that it was interrupted by Gaddy Pilwickle's polite cough, signalling that it was only a minute or so to 2:00, and therefore time to go. Reluctantly breaking apart, Ryan whispered urgently into her ear,

"Don't forget me."

Ginny couldn't give proper answer, and didn't want to cry in front of him again, so she turned away and busied herself with storing her new earings safely away and then fastened the chain around her neck.

Bill tapped her luggage with his wand to make it weightless.

"Mr. Pilwickle, sir, I trust you'll bring my sister safely back home," he told the gentleman.

"Certainly, dear boy," Pilwickle replied. "I've made identical business trips countless times before. I know the route like my own backyard, or perhaps better, what with those blasted gnomes dashing about...Anyway, come along now, Ms. Weasley. We've got a long journey ahead of us. In...fifty-eight seconds, to be exact."

Ginny gave Lauren and Bill a final hug and thanked him again for the all he had done for her that summer.

"You know you're always welcome back whenever you like," he said generously.

She adjusted her backpack and checked for the millionth time that the Firebolt was securely attached to her luggage. Thirty seconds to go. She gathered her courage and faced Ryan. It was harder to leave him, because of the uncertainty of their seeing each other again. She stood before him, he a formidable 6 feet, she a pleasing 5"4, his eyes speaking all his sorrow at their parting, and she feeling more miserable than ever, knowing she was causing it.

"You got taller, y'know. I just noticed. You're almost as tall as me," he said, flashing her a huge grin, but it failed to reach his eyes, and didn't fool Ginnny at all.

"You _will_ write?" she asked him, in a voice not quite her own.

Ryan's grin faded into a sad smile. He nodded."S'lata, Weasley."

"It's time," said Pilwickle gently, tucking his pocketwatch away.

Ginny took hold of the Portkey, taking a final, wretched glance at Ryan.

"See you, Captain."

Ginny felt as though an invisible force pulled from behind her navel and jerked her irresistibly forward. Her feet lifted off the ground, and then she was gone.


	20. HARRY ENDING PART 1: No Place Like Home

_Twenty-one chapters and this still isn't the last one! I hope this doesn't cause any confusion; if it does I'm entirely to blame :o)This chapter and the following one contain the original ending, and chapter 23 will bethe alternate ending. __Thanks to **Jade** and **SnowDragon89** for your lovely reviews...I hope to have the final chapters ready as soon as possible!_

_S'lata!_

_Gnomes :o)_

* * *

Home is a place you only begin to appreciate when you leave it and come back to it again. When Ginny slammed back unto English soil, and took a proper look around her, she felt like she was being covered in a layer of protective comfort she'd unknowingly missed all summer. Like a shot of good rum, it quickly warmed her up and made her ache for the bottle- that is, ache for The Burrow. The _Burrow_.

Mr. Pilwickle, always obliging, insisted on paying the Knight Bus double-fare to drop her off right in front of her house.

"I would accompany you personally," he apologized. "But I must be off to the Ministry, there's simply no time to spare. Do say hello to Molly for me."

So Ginny climbed the stairs of the Knight Bus preceded by Stan Shunpike, who practically dropped her her luggage when he heard her family name.

"Choo know yer brother Charlie was wiv me at 'ogwarts! Blimey, 'n yer his li'l sister!"

"I'm not little," she replied, yawning.

The ride home was surprisingly peaceful. Ginny was so exhausted from her long trip that she slept soundly, a feat that most witches and wizards find impossible manage without earplugs or enchantments. She awoke to Stan's voice above her bed.

"'Ere we are, 'ome sweet 'ome! 'Least for you, anyway. We've reached The Burrow!"

Ginny's things consisted of her backpack and a small suitcase, but Stan insisted on carrying her things off the bus. After she'd thanked him, he said cheerfully, "Tell Charlie I say 'ello!" and the Knight Bus (BANG!) roared off. As the dust settled, Ginny could make out the dear lopsided structure surrounded by tall, weedy grass, and small, giggling creatures with potato-like heads hurrying through it. Strange, that her family had not come out to greet her. But then she had come early, nearly two hours before the expected time. Hearing voices coming from the back of the house, she headed in that direction, luggage in tow.

As she drew nearer she realized her brothers were playing Quidditch.

"Ron, stop being afraid of the Quaffle!" came Fred (or George)'s voice.

"I'm not afraid of it! Maybe if you'd quit aiming the bludger at me I could try to score!" Ron shouted back.

"But you're my favourite target!"

Someone laughed just then, and Ginny froze. She recognized that laugh. She had dreams about that laugh. _Harry was in her backyard. _The cozy, warm feeling was gone, replaced by a paralysing fear that glued her feet to the earth beneath her. Gnomes and various insects scurried past her legs, but Ginny couldn't move; she couldn't even blink. She remained hidden by a squat, gnarled tree in front of her. Her mind wasn't functioning; it merely played the same words over and over again: _Harry is here. Harry is here._

"Not again!" Ron groaned.

Ginny watched the Quaffle soar past the "goal posts" (trees) and land right beside the gnarly tree.

"Ickle Ronny, what are we going to do with you?" Fred/George said in a deep, patronizing tone.

This was not what Ickle Ronny wanted to hear, and he and the twins began to argue over who should be the one to fetch the ball.

"Shut up, all of you, I'll get it," Harry volunteered.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror.

_I'm just having a nightmare, that's all this is._

A mosquito bit her on the arm.

_Alright, a very realistic nightmare._

She looked down at her legs.

_MOVE!_

Apparently, thought a crazed Ginny, my legs don't understand English. They had turned wobbly, as if jinxed, and refused to budge. Holding her breath, Ginny watched in dismay as Harry flew to where she stood helplessly rooted to one spot, looking as though she were trying very hard to be a tree. She watched as he moved in on the Quaffle, and almost there, spotted Ginny and proceeded to topple off his broom.

He was back on his feet in a second, staring at her incredulously, as if she were an odd sort of ghost. Ginny's legs sprung back to life. She bent over her bag and fumbled with the knot around the Firebolt. The more entangled it became the redder in the face she got, and when she finally pried it loose and faced Harry she was as scarlet as a remembral.

"I-I," she stammered, holding it out with both hands. "I reckon you'd prefer using this one."

Harry took the Firebolt wordlessly, continuing to stare at Ginny, his mouth slightly ajar. Was it shock? Anger? Ginny couldn't tell.

"I took care to make sure nothing happened to it," she blurted, her entire body on fire. "And I had it polished before I left. Peter did it, he's the best in town, ask Ryan or anybody..."

"Harry, 'you talking to yourself again?"

Ginny glanced up to see Fred coming towards them, followed by George and Ron.

"Yeah," put in George. "Who you-"

The three brothers stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted their sister.

"_GIN!_"

Ginny doubtlessly preferred her brothers' reactions to Harry's. They whooped excitedly and surrounded her, all hugging her at once until she casually mentioned she'd run out of air. All the while, a mute Harry hung in the background, surveying the happiness but not contributing to it.

"Mum! MUM! Come see who's here!" Ron bellowed.

An instant later Molly Weasley was in the yard ( Literally. She apparated).

"What's the matter? Who got hurt?" she looked around wildly, her eyes landing on her youngest child. Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

"GINNY!" she shrieked, embracing her tightly.

The reunion was more emotional than either mother or daughter had anticipated. Although Ginny had been away for so long, she felt perhaps closer to her mother now than she even had. An unspoken understanding had somehow been created between them during her absence, and now that she'd returned, the difference was tangible.

While the two dried their tears, Fred turned to George.

"Can't you just _wait _till Dad gets home." He clasped his hands together with a great sigh, fluttering his eyelashes and pretending to get teary-eyed.

"Oh, be quiet, Fred," his mother scolded. She looking fondly at Ginny. "You came in early, dear," she told her daughter, escorting her back to the house. "Gaddy had informed us you'd be here in about two hours time."

"Yes, I was supposed to be," replied Ginny, shooting a quick glance at Harry (who seemed to be studying her, which made her nervous), "Only his business in Frankfurt took less time than he'd anticipated."

"Such a good man, that Gaddy," gushed Molly. "Taking care of our little Ginny."

Ginny opened her mouth to object but her mother was quicker.

"Only look at _you_, dear! I daresay you've grown at least two inches! And so grown up, hm, boys? Doesn't your sister look grown up?"

"Yes, Mum," the Weasleys chorused.

"Oh, just _wait _till your father gets home!"

Mrs. Weasley turned the knob of the door and ushered Ginny inside.

Home, Ginny thought, the warm feeling returning. There was no magic like it, though she missed Aus with all her heart. She stepped into the kitchen.

"**_SURPRISE!_**"

No, it couldn't be. (Yes, it was.) Perhaps it was a coincidence (No, it wasn't.) or maybe just a miracle that practically her entire neighbourhood, including Hermione and Crookshanks, had piled into her house in order to surprise her. Some had streamers in their hands, some held semi-arranged plates of cookies, some blew birthday trumpets, and others held 'Welcome Home, Ginny' signs, or simply shouted it.

Ginny scarce had a chance to react before being encircled by neighbours coming forward to greet her, hug her, and ask her questions about her trip. Some had come out of curiosity, some to voice their disapproval (mothers of children who held Ginny up as something of a hero), but many had participated in the fortnight-long search for her and were eager to see Ginny safe and sound. Someone turned on the Wizard Wireless, and the music gave the party an official 'commencement', Ginny being the junior hostess and star of the day. In between the millions of questions and compliments ("I don't think I ever saw you with your hair down...looks great!") Arthur Weasley came from work.

Ginny excused herself to the Stibbler twins (who wanted to know the best route to Africa), and ran into her father's arms. For a minute neither spoke, being too overwhelmed to do so. Finally, Arthur bent down and gently kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"You really shook up this sleepy place," he told her in a husky voice.

There were too many people, too much attention being placed on her for Ginny to get the opportunity to check up on Harry, who was nowhere to be seen (though her brothers came and went, loading plates with the various delicious pastries laid out). It seemed she had spoken to everyone except the one person she wanted. Even a highly irritated Percy came downstairs to say hi (How can anyone write an exposé on Wand Fraud with this infernal racket? Oh, welcome back, Ginny."). As the crowd started to depart, Ginny began to hear herself think again, and took Hermione aside.

"Tell me honestly. How did Harry react when he found out I took the Firebolt to..you know?"

"Well, I wasn't with him at the time," Hermione said slowly. "But honestly, Ginny? I'm afraid he hasn't been the same since. Ron and I tried to tell him you would take care of it, but he was so...so adamant in thinking the worst. He seemed a bit recovered after we were told you and the Firebolt had gotten there safely, but, I can't recognize what it is. He's just...altered, somehow."

_I've caused him permanent damage. Brilliant. _

Ginny had never felt so unbelievably selfish in her life (hm...this possible rivalled the time she had to speak to her mother after she'd run away). How could she not have realized what the loss of his Firebolt would mean to him? How could she have thought a note saying, "I'll take care of it" would keep him from worrying endlessly about it? To her community she was a hero. To herself, she was an heartless, self-indulgent guttersnipe.

"I'd like to give out the presents now," she croaked. Hermione gave her an understanding hug.

Giving out the presents made her feel slightly better. Her father loved the Opera House souvenir and immediately began tinkering with it, as her mother turned pink when she beheld the cover of the cookbook. "Yes, well," she said, suddenly flustered. "He really does seem to be, ahem, quite knowledgeable and sensitive to the culinary arts..." Fred and George immediately went to test their new Quills on Percy (and give him his pin), Ron nearly hugged her again and invited Hermione upstairs to listen to his new CD, who did so right after thanking Ginny for the book ("My parents said we might go there for Christmas, this is perfect!") which left Harry's present unopened.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Ginny asked weakly.

"I think I saw him on the front porch, dear," her mother murmured, already poring over her new cook, I mean, book.

Trembling, Ginny picked up the gift and headed for the door. Almost outside, she heard her mother giggling ("My, isn't he clever!") Ginny put her hand on the doorknob, something she had not done in nearly two months.

_Here goes everything. _


	21. HARRY ENDING PART 2: The Boy Who Loved

_Okay, folks. This is it. The big one. Aaaah! I can't believe we're actually here (I'm not usually this disciplined.)__The endings are as follows: _

_ENDING #1(Aka: the Harry ending): Chapters 21 and 22  
__ENDING #2(Aka: the Ryan ending): Chapter 23, and possibly 24, if it gets too long. _

_So all those Ryan fans... please be patient:o)_

_I wish I could promise the next chapter is coming soon, but I'm going to America (New York City...whoohoo!) for the month of July and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write...I have started it though so no worries- I'll be done before the summer's up! _

_S'lata!  
__  
Gnomes :o) _

p.s. Thanks to **Natacha**, **SnowDragon** and **Jade** for your reviews. You've all made me a slight nervous...Everyone (including you three), please let me know --cringe-- what you make of this ending...

* * *

Her nerves raw from exhaustion, anxiety and a plethora of other emotions, Ginny turned the knob and pulled the front door open. On the porch sat Fred and George, with several teenage witches and wizards- no Harry. She checked the back porch, thinking he may have wanted to ride his Firebolt again. No Harry. 

Ginny went back inside, perturbed. Could he be with Ron and Hermione? she wondered. She climbed up the rickety steps to Ron's room and opened the door. Hermione and Ron were sitting on his bed, Ron's head shaking violently back and forth as he brilliantly manipulated an invisible guitar, Hermione's eyes closed as _Flown Away_ played loudly in the background. No Harry.

"Sorry," said Ginny, hastily closing the door.

She checked Bill's room, then Charlie's and finally Percy's; he wasn't in any of them. She climbed back down two flights of stairs and stopped at her bedroom door. There was definitely someone in there. Had any of the guests decided to...? Ginny flung the door open, and there stood Harry, well, there he stood bent over, his head stuck out the window.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry started, slamming his head against the window pane.

"Bloody hell!" he groaned, putting his hand to his head, his eyes squinting with pain.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked alarmed, taking a step towards him. "What were you trying to do?"

"What? Nothing. I was...nothing," lied Harry, rubbing his head. "Well...fine. I was actually trying to figure out how you'd sneaked out of this window here. It's-" he clumsily approached it. "Partially jammed, see? And I was, well, I was wondering how you managed to squeeze through...not because you're overweight- that is, you aren't overweight, but nevertheless it is quite small, I mean-"

"So you were in my room to figure out how I escaped?" Ginny asked slowly, having trouble digesting the scene before her.

Harry gulped.

"Well-"

"Never mind," she cut him off, suddenly ashamed. "I don't deserve an explanation from you."

Harry was silent. Closer up, Ginny could see how strained his face looked, and a pang of guilt shot through her. Rousing her courage, she said quietly,

"But you deserve one from _me._"

She took a deep breath. "I deceived you, and that was unforgivable of me. I risked _the _-well- one of the things you cherish most, and with purely selfish motives. I'm not asking for your forgiveness," she added hastily. "Because that in itself would be unforgivable. I just want you to know that I am desperately sorry. It's a small word and perfectly inadequate, but it's all there is. I'm sorry."

Her heart had begun to beat so hard it hurt. She wanted to run out, but her legs were being uncooperative again, and wouldn't stir. Harry's eyes, which until now had been darting madly from the bed, to the desk, to her clothes closet, carefully avoiding hers, now met them. When at last he spoke, he sounded short of breath.

"You left...you ran away without even a thought about what that would mean to those you left behind."

"Oh," she said stupidly, sitting on her bed. None of her family had mentioned anything of it. In typical Weaslian fashion they had pretended as if Ginny had merely gone on vacation, but Harry was giving her the vaguest inkling of whather family and friends must have suffered before Bill had insisted she contact them. _Selfish, selfish, selfish!_

Harry was ignoring her, pacing the floor, letting the words tumble out of his mouth.

"And _I_ didn't get it, naturally. I didn't get why I couldn't eat, sleep, why you never left my thoughts for more than a few minutes a day. Cho's family invited me to their house in the country for a fortnight. I was there less than forty-eight hours."

Ginny goggled at him.

"Why?"

"Because I spent all my time in their fireplace, contacting different people, trying to find clues that would lead to you. And when I wasn't, I was walking around with ashes on my head."

"And, um...Cho found this...unattractive?"

"She asked me whether I'd rather pine for you than hang with her," explained Harry, still nervously pacing the floor. "And I asked her if she understood the extent of what the Weasleys- your family- was going through. If she realized that the Firebolt was a gift from my godfather. And she asked why I was worrying in vain, for you were bound to turn up any day "safe and sound and spoiled as ever", and if you were prone to running away you "shouldn't be allowed to be taken seriously". And I got angry and said, "Ginny Weasley isn't prone to anything but being intelligent and warm-hearted, which you obviously aren't." And then she asked me to leave."

"Oh," Ginny said again. Although it was the last thing she wanted, it still touched her to witness the dedication Harry had towards her family, embracing the role of an older brother even when his own interests were affected. In some ways it didn't seem fair to Cho.

"Harry," she said with great effort, "you know Mum and Dad and...all of us think of you as part of the family, but you shouldn't have fought with your girlfriend to protect-" She hesitated.

Harry stopped pacing, staring out the window at the blackening sky.

"Cho's not my girlfriend anymore."

Every new announcement was less and less foreseeable. Ginny felt uncommonly happy for having sat down before he made his little speech. Her level of remorse had risen a couple of notches since, and her mind and legs were both in a state of serious unpredictability.

"I'm sure she'll take you back, though," she said, trying to leave any traces of misery out of her voice. "I mean, you were both really angry, and now that everything's back to normal.."

"I broke up with _her_," Harry quietly interrupted, turning from the window to look at her.

"You..._what?_" Ginny gaped at him, and became inexplicably angry with him for it. "Harry, over a silly argument? Over a _broomstick_? Surely a girl is worth more than that!"

"What's your obsession with the Firebolt?" Harry asked abruptly.

"It's driven you mad! It ruined your summer and made you break up with Cho! And it's all my fault!"

"The Firebolt?" Harry suddenly laughed. He bent down and kneeled beside the bed. "Ginny, you can keep the Firebolt if you like! When your dad contacted me to say you'd gone missing, I went ballistic. It hit me like a bludger in the stomach, the reality of my feel-"

He paused, his eyes landing on her necklace. Ginny looked down and saw that the chain had twisted, and Harry was reading the inscription.

"That's...that's from Ryan, isn't it?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Um..." Ginny guiltily straightened the necklace. "Yes."

Harry stood up, his feelings masked once again. "He must really care about you," he said stiffly.

What was going on exactly? Ginny's thoughts were a blur. One second they were arguing about Cho and the Firebolt, and the next Harry was trying to tell her something she was pretty sure had nothing to do with either. _Um...alright, let's see now. He doesn't care about Cho. He doesn't care about the Firebolt. He **does** care about the necklace...oh my gosh. Harry likes me. HARRY LIKES **ME**._

It's a pity we lose control of ourselves in situations like these. Or mabe it isn't. Maybe it is the way it is because our vulnerability heightens the beauty of the moment. The recognition of Harry's feelings for her made Ginny start trembling all over, and then- she couldn't understand why- she began to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Yeah...we got really close," Ginny said, as tears dampened her face. "He wanted me to transfer to his school. I was offered the seeker position on their Quidditch team, but I turned it down."

Harry, quite startled by her reaction, but thinking her tears were meant for Ryan, asked dejectedly,

"You did? Why?"

The tears still flowing unchecked, Ginny's face broke into an irradiant smile as she said, "I couldn't very well engage my heart in two different places at once, especially when those places are half the world away from each other."

Harry studied her, still unsure. His lips slowly parted and formed the adorable grin of his that made her knees weak.

"I'm just a bloke," he said in a confessional way. "I think I got you, but…would you mind being a tad less abstract? I mean, you _do _mean-"

Ginny's heart was pounding, her face glowing with pure, radiant joy.

"Yeah," she said with a laugh, her eyes still liberally dispensing tears.

"Yeah?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"Since we first met."

Harry sat down right beside her, his eyes very tender and very bright. Timidly, he brought his hand up to her face, his forefinger gently skimming the tears on her chin.

"Can't ask you to forgive me," he murmured. "But...give a poor bloke one last shot?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer when Ron burst into the room.

"Oy! Were you two hiding or something?" Ron asked, panting. "I've been running around the house shouting both your bloody names for the past ten minutes!"

Harry was still watching Ginny carefully. Her smile provided him with the answer he needed.

"Sorry, Ron, we didn't hear you," he said, beaming at her.

"You both need you ears checked, then. So 'you coming?" queried Ron, impatiently, seeing neither his sister nor his best friend anxious to move. "Fred and George are putting on a fireworks show. Come on, they're gonna start any second!"

He flew out before hearing their reply, and this suited the pair just fine. Harry took her hand and, both their hearts very full, they joined the others on the back porch. You can just imagine what a sweet couple they made; watching the fireworks display with the rest of the family, and yet not with the family, because love can get quite exclusive, and puts its members in a bubble which very few can penetrate.

And this, I'm both delighted and sad to say, is where the tale ends.


	22. RYAN ENDING PART 1: Couldn't Be You

**PLEASE NOTE: This is the beginning of the Alternate Ending. The chapter to read prior to this one is Chapter 20: Pilwickle's Portkey**. **Enjoy! **

**Gnomes :o) **

* * *

"Oh, come oooooooooon Ginny, tell Lizzy and I about Handsome Boy, won't you? Lizzy, you better hear this. You're not going to believe what Ginny did with _her_ summer."

"You mean besides for running off to Australia on (giggle, giggle) _Harry Potter_'s Firebolt?"

"I mean much more. Now come on, Ginny, let's have it. _All_the_juicy_details."

It was hard for Ginny not to break into a smile at the mention of Ryan, granted that Nora and Lizzy had scarcely said more than a few words to her since their first year. If it wasn't for that picture of her and the Airbornes holding the Quidditch Cup she'd placed at her bedside in the dormitory...

Ginny reached for the golden goblet before her, half-filled with pumpkin juice, and put it to her lips. Only Ginny's fathomless love for Hogwarts could prevent her from being utterly miserable about leaving Aus. If the experience had felt dreamlike while she was there, being back home she felt it twofold. Had she really gone all the way to Australia by herself? Had she really been on a Quidditch team, and had that team really won the Quidditch Cup? But most importantly, did Ryan exist, or was he only a figment of her prolific imagination?

It helped to speak of him, so she wasn't bothered by Nora's prodding. It helped her to remember, to keep her remarkable summer alive and at the center-most part of her mind. She could not forget. She would not forget.

There was another reason too, bearing the initials H.P. She'd come home, tried her best to keep out his way, which was difficult since her family had invited him to stay the last few days of August. _He'd_ approached _her._He'd been so kind about it, remarkably generous-spirited, and had forgiven her it seemed before she'd arrived back on English soil.

But the marked improvement in treatment from her brothers was not to be found in Harry. Sure, when they hesitantly asked her to play Quidditch with them, and found her skills outstrip their expectations, they were all of them impressed, Harry included. But overall, it was all still there: the condescension, the courtesy, the civility- nothing less or added. At first she thought it was her imagination, that perhaps he did want to get to know her better, but was too timid to try. So one evening, sitting on the porch after a delicious Weaslean supper, she struck up a conversation with him about broomsticks, which was moving along splendidly until she realized he probably talked to Cho about that all the time, and said abruptly,

"How is Cho, by the way?"

The words _Petrificus Totalus _could not have produced a more deadening effect on Harry. A stifling silence fell between them, as Ginny prayed for a very large hole to appear in the ground beneath her. Then Harry mumbled something about hearing Ron calling and practically ran back into the house (well, stumbled back in was more like it). Making polite conversation was one thing; chatting with her about his love life was clearly another. In her frustration, Ginny had seized a gnome skipping past her and hurled it out of the garden (It must have gone at least seventy feet, poor thing). She was still the little sister; one summer had not changed _everything_.

Ginny stole a quick glimpse down the Gryffindor table. Harry was reading a note Hedwig had just delivered, a broad smile on his face. Before Ginny could wonder about its contents, Harry suddenly glanced up at her. Her heart gave a startled leap, and began thumping madly against her chest when Harry, still blissfully smiling, gave a small wave. She was mustering up the courage to wave back when she heard an explosion of giggles behind her. She turned to see Cho bright red, as her entourage nudged her and giggled uncontrollably. Ginny turned in Harry's direction again, her heart sinking. That smile, that wave...both belonged to Cho, as they probably always would.

"Stop avoiding it, Ginny. We promise to do whatever you'd like today if you tell us. And we won't tell anyone else, we promise."

Ginny turned her attention back to the two eager listeners, feeling miserable.

"His name is Ryan."

Lizzy eyes instantly grew wider, and Nora leaned forward, placing her elbow on the table, holding her chin up with her hand.

"Go on," she said, nodding to Ginny.

"He's sixteen years old, and he's captain of a junior Quidditch team. All the players are between fourteen and seventeen. There's also Danny, Tommy, Audrey, Wirri-"

"Nooo, tell us more about what he looks like," Nora broke in impatiently.

"Yeah, your picture wasn't clear at all," Lizzy added. "We'd like…specifics."

"Well, he's quite tall," Ginny began, trying hard to be descriptive. "A little over six feet."

"And he's extremely fit, I imagine," supplied Nora with a dreamy smile.

"Yes, well, he's involved in sports nearly the entire day," Ginny explained, annoyed at her reddening face. She chose a different route. "He's got blond hair, which was only tidy once all summer- it generally looks the same as it does when he first wakes up."

"How would _you_ know?" Lizzy asked slyly.

"I_imagine_," said Ginny hotly.

"Liz, shut up. Go on," Nora told Ginny.

"Um…he's also got blue eyes. Blue like…" Ginny stopped, thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Like what?"

"There's no proper way to describe them." She saw them vividly in her mind, looking at her with his penetrating gaze. But she knew no description could do them justice.

"Oh, come on, there must be something," exclaimed Nora. "Blue like the ocean?"

"No, not exactly."

"Blue like a, like a _sapphire_?" Lizzy asked giggling.

"No."

Nora looked around.

"Blue like that?" she asked, pointing to the Ravenclaw banner. Ginny shook her head.

"Neither."

The three surveyed the Great Hall, attempting to find the elusive blue.

"Blue like the ceiling," Nora asked, jamming her thumb up. Ginny glanced up; the enchanted plafond was midnight blue, with the casual shooting star flying across it.

"No, not at all," said Ginny, beginning to get irritated. Her eyes carelessly passed over the head table, then darted back to it once more, fixating on it.

There sat Ryan, in a seat beside Professor Dumbledore's.

_Great. Now my overly wishful imagination is conjuring illusions of Ryan. Just peachy. _

But she kept staring, and when the vision neither blurred nor vanished (nor turned into Professor McGonagall), it slowly forged into a real yet startling possibility, though the idea was completely impossible. She felt mad for even entertaining the notion.

_Apparitions of people living thousands of miles away aren't a good thing, even in the wizarding world. _

Then Ginny laughed. So, her mind was playing foul tricks on her- it happened to everyone, didn't it?

"What's so funny?" Nora demanded.

Ginny looked at her, with an impish grin. She nodded towards the head table.

"Blue like that bloke's," she said._ Why not have a bit of fun?_

Nora glanced curiously over at the head table.

"Very funny, Ginny. How can I possible see his eyes from all the way over here?"

Ginny stopped grinning , her face turning pale.

"You-you can see him?"

"I can see who? That dreamy seventh year talking to Professor Dumbledore?" Nora chortled, with Lizzy directly seconding her amusement. "Of course I can- not a ghost, is he?"

"He's...seventh..._heaven_!" gasped Lizzy, becoming hysterical at her "witty" remark.

"Odd that we haven't noticed him before, right Liz? I think I'd remember crossing _him_ in the hallways," she said, and they both giggled. "Who do you reckon he is?"

"He's Ryan," Ginny croaked.

The laughter ceased and both girls stared at her. Nora glanced at Ryan, then back at Ginny.

"Oh, come off it, Ginny," she said skeptically after a moment. She nudged Lizzy, muttering loud enough for Ginny to hear, "Honestly, we give her the slightest bit of attention, and she's already telling lies to get more."

Ginny's face went red.

"I'm not lying," she said angrily, though panic was rising to her throat. "That boy is Ryan, I swear it. _You_can see him, and so can Lizzy, and so can I. He's real, and...he's really Ryan."

Nora rolled her eyes. "So you can see me, does that mean _I'm_Ryan?"

Lizzy burst into laughter, punctuated by the off snort.

Ginny's mind was a twister of thoughts, and screaming so many things she couldn't hear any of them. It didn't really matter if they didn't believe her, not if he was really there. And was he? She watched carefully, her eyes locked on him. He was raptly listening to Professor Dumbledore, who was leaning on his armchair, making use of his other arm to make gestures as he spoke to him. Then, quite suddenly, Ryan broke into laughter, and his smile caught her heart by surprise and gave it a jolt.

_Ohmygosh. He's here. He's really, truly here. _

As her body sat like an icicle on the wooden bench, Dumbledore pushed back his chair and stood up, clearing his throat. The chatter in the Great Hall dried up almost at once.

"No pleasure is so great as seeing all your faces again," he said, beaming at the sea of students before him. "But there is one face here, aside from our fearless first years', whom I have had the pleasure of seeing for the first time tonight. You see, Hogwarts has, in the course of its history, been host to students from schools around the world. Last year's tournament was an example of that tradition. This year, however, Hogwarts has opened its doors to one particular student, a young man in his seventh and last year of magical education, from the distant land of Australia. I'm sure you will all make him feel at home, and assist him whenever possible in his research. Please welcome, Mr. Ryan Buchanan."

Ginny's disbelieving eyes watched Ryan rise from his seat and nod to the rows of curious faces, his nerves, if at all affected, properly concealed. Nora and Lizzy's eyes made their way from Ryan to Ginny, wide open; Lizzy's hand had seized Nora's wrist in a frenzied panic, but Nora was too stunned to shake her off. A group of older Hufflepuffs (incidentally all of them girls) started to clap; it quickly spread to the other tables and woke up the pair, who began to clap more energetically than anyone else, though their speech was nothing more than a series of high-pitched squeaks.

Ryan's face was scanning the tables, almost unaware of the warm salute being offered. At last he found the object of his search and (though he was denying it even to himself) of his entire journey, and when he did, all his mental preparations and cogent arguments buried themselves under what can only be described as unlimited tenderness. Her body sat frigidly, almost huddled in one spot; her small, pale face and wide eyes spoke of acute shock and great malaise. He wanted to run to her and make her laugh, but instead he waited until their eyes met, and waved to her. Hi, he mouthed, smiling an excellent smile.

Nearly every girl in the Great Hall whipped their heads in her direction. She only saw him. And slowly, very, very slowly, Ginny smiled back.


	23. RYAN ENDING PART 2: The New Hoggie

"As Mr. Buchanan is to take his place as a student in our school, he will be sorted immediately." Dumbledore faced Ryan directly. "Whichever house is selected will be your home during your visit here." With a swift yet gentle motion of his hand, the Sorting Hat and stool arrived directly in front of the head table. The student body- alright, mostly the _female _portion of the student body- craned their necks to get a better look as Ryan who, following instructions, sat down on the stool and placed the Hat upon his head. It took the Hat a full minute to make its choice; a minute of significant glances, of fervent prayer, of silent bets, and of wishful thinking on the parts of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin females.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted at last.

Ginny's heart took a gallop (though Nora and Lizzy's shrill screams may have been partially responsible), and Ryan's face beamed with quiet satisfaction as Dumbledore led the school in the Hogwarts anthem, and at the end of it ushered them off to bed.

As the house prefects escorted the first years out of the Great Hall to their designated dormitories, and the rest of the school followed suit, Ryan eased his way through the throngs to where Ginny was attempting to assuage her inquiring classmates ("Just an acquaintance, you know, we met this summer...no, he's _not_ my boyfriend... please, I'd really just like some air..."). He didn't have to struggle. The entire female population of Hogwarts was undeniably riveted by their Australian guest, and as he neared the Gryffindor table, they hastily parted to let him through. And while they respected his unspoken wish to speak privately with Ginny Weasley, they gathered in clusters, watching them and whispering, attempting to satisfy their curiosity. When they saw him reach her, adorably run his fingers through his hair as he greeted her, and Ginny, smiling shyly but happily, reply "I can't believe you're here!", the whispering transformed into a loud buzz, to which the objects were insensitive.

---

"You are undoubtedly trying to unravel my sanity, aren't you," Ginny accused him, still grinning. "When I first spotted you sitting there I was positively gobsmacked! I was sure I'd gone mad."

Ryan laughed, gratified.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate. I was gonna send you an owl when I learnt I was coming, but seeing as how that was only a few days ago, I thought it'd be better if I made it a surprise. Surprised?"

"Not in the least, I assure you. But why _are_ you here?" she asked, incredulous that this conversation was taking lieu.

"Well, it's like Dorey said; I've got some research to do," Ryan answered, mischief playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Dorey?" Ginny repeated, horrified. "You _do _realize you're referring to the greatest wizard alive?"

"Oh, he's ace, I really like him," Ryan enthused, his eyes lighting up. "He's the real reason I'm here, y'know."

For a fleeting moment the apple of his cheeks flushed pink.

"I mean, he's the reason I was able to come. Hogwarts is wicked strict about letting folks in. But my grandpa became friends with Dorey at the International Assembly of Magical Schools 'bout sixty years ago, and they kept up a correspondence ever since."

"Your grandfather is friends with Dumbledore?" Ginny reiterated slowly, amazed.

"Yup. I didn't know it until I started looking into the transfer. Anyhow, once I got my thesis together, I gave it to my grandpa, who pitched it to Dorey, and here I am." He seemed evidently pleased with himself. Ginny still wasn't getting it.

"Thesis? What thesis?"

"In Aus, our seventh year isn't formal learning. With some help, we pick an area of magic we're interested in, usually one we excel at, and explore that area most of the year. I'm good at everything so my profs let me choose whatever I wanted," he boasted, but smiled when Ginny made a face. "I'm writing up a comparison between magical schools in England and Aus, so for the next four months, I'm here.. I'm gonna be treated by the teachers like any other student, though the grades won't _really _count, aside from the core 7th year classes," he informed her, as she listened with mounting interest. "Dorey was really keen on my getting the full experience- 'know what he said to me? 'Quite unfortunate that the Weasley twins graduated last year. They would have been most valuable guides around the school'."

They both laughed.

"Can't believe he actually said that. But hey- what about the Airbornes?" Ginny realized suddenly. "Aren't you leaving them captain-less for half a year?"

"I left Danny in charge," he explained. "Gave her my Quid plans and went over them with her for hours. She's up to the task, no worries."

"So you're _really_ going to be a Hogwarts student?" she asked skeptically.

"What?" asked Ryan, offended. "Think someone from Aus hasn't got what it takes to be a Hoggie?"

"A Hoggie!" Ginny exclaimed, once more outraged by his less-than-polite abbreviations. At least, she was trying to be; Ryan kept grinning his familiarly cocky, amused grin that she loved, and hated, and had missed terribly- and thus couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Oh, come on," she said, rolling her eyes at him. "I'll show you to the dormitories."

---

Ginny conducted him to the Gryffindor tower, discreetly pinching herself to reaffirm the truth. Her throbbing arm did the job splendidly.

The Fat Lady allowed them in, but not before fluffing up her hair and batting her eyelashes at Ryan. He looked surprised at first, then barely concealed a smile.

"Stop grinning," Ginny ordered.

"A'right, a'right."

"She's only a painting. Of a _fat lady_."

"Ego deflated, I promise."

The common room was packed, as it always was the first week of school. Most predominant were friends wishing to catch up after a summer apart, while others wanted a good start to their year, and were diligently reading assigned texts, or attempting new spells (Sadly, as we know, this impressive habit doesn't usually last more than a month).

Yet the great din abated with Ryan's appearance among them. Harry and Ron, who had been engrossed in a game of Wizard's Chess, stopped and inspected him; neither seemed pleased to see him. After a long moment's pause, some Gryffindor boys, whose girlfriends were gawking silently at Ryan, tried to engage them once more in conversation. Few succeeded, and the room fell quiet once more.

Sensing the general discomfort, Ginny stepped up beside Ryan, her face growing hot as she said,

"Uh, Gryffindors, meet Ryan Buchanan. Ryan, these are the Gryffindors. Well, a lot of them, anyway."

The girls turned uncommonly shy and mumbled hi's and hello's, shooting each other quick smiles and glances (Nora and Lizzy unabashedly stared with gaping mouths). Many of the boys watched him suspiciously and merely nodded to him.

"Hi, folks," Ryan said, glancing around the room. "Just like to say that I'm stoked to be in this house. Wasn't too keen on joining those Slytherin buggers. Looked kinda nasty, y'know."

Some Gryffindors smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah, can't wait to beat them at Quidditch," Katie Bell called from the sofa near the fireplace.

Ryan looked interested.

"Any spots available on your team?" he asked her.

"Why, you play?" inquired Seamus Finnigan, his arms folded across his chest.

"A bit," Ryan acknowledged . "I'm a keeper back in Aus."

"Keeper?" queried a boy whose name Ginny didn't know. "Now _that_ we need, with Wood gone and all."

"What kind of Quidditch experience have you got, Ryan?" Katie asked, motioning for him to come sit down on the sofa. Ryan went to sit, and a group of students soon huddled around him, Ginny included.

"I've been playing Quid since I was born, like most of you, I wager," Ryan told them.

"Quid? Oh, Quidditch, of course," giggled Lavender Brown. "Please continue."

"Right, well, basically, I've been a keeper at school since my first year."

"He's also the captain of a brilliant team, both in school and in the summertime," Ginny blurted, having had the urge to help in any way she could.

Ryan shrugged unaffectedly at the admiring looks of the Gryffindors. "I can't take credit for their work- the Bornes 've got incredible talent. We've been together for six years, and we haven't lost a school cup."

"No bloody way!" exclaimed Dean Thomas. Seamus' eyes lit up, and most Gryffindors who had been listening looked as though their birthdays had come early.

"That's brilliant," Katie enthused. "I doubt Harry'll even have tryouts for keeper now, with you here and all. Oy, Harry!" she called across the room.

But she had not needed to shout, for Harry had been right behind the throng of students, and had listened to every word spoken between them. They all quickly made room for him to enter, so that he stood directly in front of Ryan. Ron stood a short distance behind him, a noticeable scowl on his face.

"Harry, there you are," Katie said eagerly, unaware of the tension he had brought with him. "Look here- we've got ourselves a keeper!"

"Thanks Katie, but tryouts _will_ take place as planned," Harry said flatly, staring steadily at Ryan all the while.

Ryan got up from the sofa, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes never leaving Harry's. A soft grin formed on his lips.

"Potter, nice to see you. In the flesh."

Harry's expression was anything but amused. He seemed almost angry.

"You're not trying out Buchanan. Seeing as you're only here until Christmas, it would be imprudent of me to let you on the team. You understand."

Harry turned to go.

"But Harry!" protested Katie. "You can use Ryan for half the year, and train a back-up to use for the other half. If Ryan's at all as good as he seems, it won't matter if we lose the first couple of games after Christmas. It's worth the gamble."

Harry stood frozen, the rest of the room muted, awaiting his reply. His eyes met Ginny's just briefly, but long enough for her to detect disapproval in them, and be affected by it. He glanced back at Ryan, his eyes narrowed, his features tightened, his whole manner so incongruous with the old Harry, the real Harry.

"That's a captain's decision," he said coldly.

And, with Ron tailing behind him, he made his way up the stone steps to the boys' dormitory, leaving behind the much confused Gryffindors, and Ginny with a hodgepodge of emotions she could not begin to sort through.


	24. RYAN ENDING PART 3:Tomatoes &Tiny Voices

_Hey Folks!_

_I aught to rename this story, "The Never-ending Tale of Ginny Weasley", because like it or not, this is NOT the last chapter. However, I have plotted out the rest of it, and there should NOT be (but really this time) more than one, final chapter. And that's it! Thanks for the lovely reviews, **Natacha, Kungzoune, Seto.Kaibas.girl.89, EB, Katherine of Valois, Maerose899, Jade, Snowdragon, and Kiara**- your feedback is invaluable... the act of writing is sublime, but your comments make it all that more surreal an experience- thanks again, and enjoy the next chapter!_

_Gnomes :o)

* * *

_

The month that followed was of both dreamlike and nightmarish quality, so much so that Ginny was unsure whether she wanted to go on sleeping or wake up at once. She had finally attained her goal of being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and though she'd been given the Chaser position, she wasn't going to gripe about it. After their very first practice the entire team came over to congratulate her on her superb playing. Whatever doubts she had had on deserving the spot dissolved, and left her close to tears, and very grateful indeed. Then Ryan had made his way unto the team as backup keeper (Ron was the main Gryffindor keeper- surprise, surprise), after tremendous pressure on Harry from the other players, so that she was able to play with him again, and things felt almost back to they way the had been that summer in Australia. Yet, things were not at all as they were. Not even in proximation. In Australia, there had been no Harry.

One of the worst aspects of "this mess" (as she'd come to call it) was that she could not bring herself to confront him. As far as she was directly concerned, Harry was his usual, fraternal self, eager to help her adjust to the rigorous Quidditch schedule, giving her tips on how to get Hermione to do her assignments by asking for help in a particular way...

But where Ryan was concerned, well, Ginny was convinced Harry was pursuing a vendetta against him. It was clear that he disliked Ryan very much, and that Ron perhaps in consequence also disapproved of him. As September wound along the animosity between Ryan and the two friends heightened, but upon reflection, the former was doing very little to change the attitudes of the latter. At Quidditch tryouts, Ryan showed up a little after the others, jogging into line behind the other keeper-hopefuls. Harry glared and marched over to him.

"What are you doing here, Buchanan?"

Ryan shrugged, looking at the girl beside him.

"Not sure now, what are _you _doing here?"

"Trying out for keeper," the girl said briskly.

Ryan turned back to Harry.

"Guess that's it."

Harry shook his head, his arms folded across his chest.

"You're only a temporary student. This position is full-time. Or were you unable to figure that part out on your own?"

Ryan pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry, who reluctantly took it from him.

"Says here I'm to engage in all school activities. I take it this is a school activity?"

Harry skimmed the letter and thrust it back in Ryan's hands.

"Fine," he replied through clenched teeth. "Just don't expect to get picked. I'm bound to favour a player who can actually make it through the year."

Ginny tried making excuses for him; to herself, to Ryan. Harry was in a very stressful position...it was his first year as Quidditch captain...Voldemort had returned and wanted him dead...Ryan, after all, hadn't been very nice to him in the fire that day...

"He's jealous," Ryan muttered to her one evening, as they sat on the plushy sofa, in the common room by the fire. They were both doing homework, and Ginny had finally gotten lost in her Potions essay when Ryan's comment brought her quill to a halt.

"Jealous? Who, Harry?" she whispered, peering across the room at him and Ron.

Ryan nodded. Ginny gave him a dubious look.

"Just in case you haven't noticed, Harry's as good a seeker as you are keeper." Maybe better, she wanted to add.

"I'm not _talking_ about Quid. I'm talking about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, our, uh, friendship. Everybody knows we're mates, y'know."

"_I know_." It was part of "this mess"; girls of every age and house were saying hello to her in the hallways, offering to carry her books, and doing anything, basically, to befriend her in order to get Ryan's attention. Their efforts both greatly embarrassed and annoyed her.

"So, he's jealous," Ryan said again, irritated that he wasn't being understood. "He knows that... he sees what's going...how I..." He grabbed at his hair and pulled it in frustration, leaving it more disheveled than ever. Ginny watched him, shaking her head slightly, feeling anxious at his exasperation.

"What?" she urged him. "What is it?"

Without warning, Ryan leaned across the sofa until his face was inches from her ear.

"You _know _why I really came to Hogwarts, Ginny," he murmured. Their eyes met. Ryan's were relucent, full of feeling- leaving his heart, for once, in plain view. When he spoke again his voice sounded rough and a bit hoarse.

"I said I'd wait a year. The minute you left I realized I couldn't. I couldn't...be without you."

Ginny dropped her quill, her jaw falling slightly ajar. A tiny voice inside her piped up just then. _You knew it all along, didn't you? You knew he came for you - to see if anything had changed since the night of the banquet. _She found herself agreeing with it, but was still at a loss for an answer. Luckily, she was spared the agony because someone said then,

"You got a problem, Buchanan?"

Ginny and Ryan immediately turned in the direction of the speaker. Harry loomed above them, glowering at Ryan.

"No worries, mate," Ryan said drily, his keen resentment obvious. "Just talking with Ginny here; you _do_ know Ginny Weasley, don't you?"

"Ryan," Ginny started uneasily.

"Forgive me," said Harry abruptly. "But by the way you were leaning over, it looked like you might be sick on her." And without waiting for a reply, Harry stalked back to his seat beside Ron, whose expression was a mix of satisfaction and discomfort.

Ginny did not know what to make of these episodes, for they were not uncommon, and for the first two months at least she could not breathe easy when the pair were in the same room. Ryan had said Harry was jealous, but she knew this couldn't be so. Harry's relationship with Cho was stronger than ever; every glance, word, smile passed between them confirmed it. Yet his behavior was so peculiar, and his attitude towards Ryan so fierce, that Ginny formed the following conclusions: either Harry was indeed jealous of Ryan - but because of his immense popularity- or he was acting the part of brother #7. Maybe it was a bit of both. But then again, what if...?

She had no time to confirm her speculations; Ryan, Quidditch, and schoolwork took up all of her time. She had taken it upon herself to be Ryan's guide around Hogwarts, and every moment in the first weeks of school that was not spent in class was dedicated to showing him the various classrooms and the various ways of getting to them, the spacious grounds (including the giant squid in the lake), Hagrid's hut (though Hagrid was hesitant to befriend Ryan, on account of Harry), the kitchens (Dobby gave them loads of food to take back with them), and on and on. They paid a visit to Moaning Myrtle (who pointedly informed Ryan of her particular preference for boys with black hair, green eyes and glasses), were harassed by Peeves, and were almost given detention by Filch when he caught Ryan showing Ginny a new broom trick in middle of the corridor (they ran and hid in a broom closet until he was safely occupied elsewhere). Ryan had been thrilled at the experience.

"Wicked! I've gotta include that in my paper!"

"Yes, well, you're not a true Hogwarts student if you haven't had a run-in with Filch," Ginny said, glancing behind her to make sure he was really gone. "But do me a favour? Don't try it again! We're both late for our next class."

"I'd rather be with you than in class," Ryan replied frankly.

Ginny the Tomato ignored the comment.

---

And so, all circumstances considered, if you left Harry out of it, things were going quite well for Ginny. The shock had slowly worn off, Hogwarts with Ryan was no longer a peculiar notion, as he gradually became a (central) part of her daily life. And everything stayed more or less the way it was, that is, until the 21st of December, when Ron got sick.


	25. RYAN ENDING PART: A Brother, A Boyfriend

_Dear Readers, _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _

_It's done. It's really, truly done._

_A few words to reviewers:_

_**Natacha:** Hope this answers your lingering doubts about Ryan and Ginny getting together- hope you enjoy this last bit of ending, and thanks for your loyalty and patience throughout this very long journey!_

_**Babyblue:** Thanks for your feedback- I gave up the idea of passing off as an Aussie long ago! No, I'm definitely not Australian, and yes- smacks forehead- my main source for slang is online dictionaries...I humbly beg your pardon for having butchered it!_

_**CelestethePirate:** Thanks for the feedback- it's nice to get critical feedback on my experimental usage of the English language! Yes, I realized it was a bit strange; just didn't realize how strange until you brought it up...thanks mate, will tweak it :o)_

_S'lata everyone!_

_Thanking you for your dedicated readership,_

_Gnomes :o)

* * *

_

Well, he wasn't _dreadfully _sick. But he did manage to catch a terrible cold the night before a crucial Gryffindor/Slytherin match, the final match before Christmas break, which presented Ryan with his first opportunity (and probably last) to assume his place in a real game.

And it was gloriously played! Most of the players had witnessed Ryan's talent during practices, and though they all felt sorry for Ron, were elated to have a professional amongst them. Ginny brought her brother a hot cup of tea that kept refilling itself, but she too was thrilled that Ryan would be playing with them. There was something about his presence that was like wand sparks; it made magic. Of course, it may have been because everyone knew he was giving his best, and were compelled to do the same; or maybe they were anxious to prove themselves to a foreigner.

In either case, that game had the largest female-turnout Hogwarts had ever been privy to. Many had busied themselves all morning dusting off their 'RYAN THE CHAMPION" posters they had made at the beginning of term. The only girls going for the Slytherins were the Slytherins. And even among _those..._

The match was truly- pardon the redundancy- magic. Directly the Quaffle was in the air, Katie grabbed it, soared past the Slytherin thugs, threw it to Ginny at the last possible second, who slipped past the keeper and scored. The rest of the game followed a similar pattern; Ginny scored the next two Quaffles and assisted the third. She became Slytherin prey after that, but her training had prepared her well for it. She cast herself this way and that, ducked, dodged, and was right near hit by a stream of bludgers pelted at her from their determinedly savage beaters. But she never lost focus. She was never hit.

And here came the odd part: as much as Harry had coached her in the past few months- his words of wisdom were not the ones her instinct sought for comfort or renewed strength: it was Ryan's.

And when the Gryffindors won the match at a whopping 210-40 (whoohoo!), the first thing Ginny did the moment she touched the ground was pick out Ryan's face from the crowd. His was the first name she called, he was the first one she hugged...he, and not Harry.

---

Afterwards, as she was washing up, she wondered why it had been so. She hadn't done it on purpose but on instinct, really. It felt quite natural that he should come first, she thought, as she paused in front of the mirror. Because...because...she picked up her necklace from her bedside table and pulled her arms back around her neck to fasten it. The reflection of the emerald and gold snitch sparkled pleasantly at her.

"Because Harry's...Harry. And Ryan's my best friend," she said aloud.

The words hung in the air like a timid ghost, gaining momentum with each passing moment. That was it- as much as she cared for Harry, Ryan was close to her in a different way. He was her chum, her pal, her mate.

Satisfied, she yanked her hair out of a ponytail so that it tumbled unto her shoulders, and left the dormitory to join the celebration in the common room.

She did not get further down that the fifth step. Something she heard made her stop, sit down in the middle of the girls' staircase, and listen.

"What do you mean, I'm obsessing over Ginny Weasley? I am _not _obsessing," Harry was saying, not far from the entrance.

"_You're _not obsessing?" a girl's voice answered incredulously. "Harry, I've just listened to a twenty-minute breakdown of her every move in today's match!"

"But-"

"Interjected by, "We are so lucky she's on the team" and, "Did you _see _how she simultaneously ducked Derrick's bludger and scored a Quaffle?!"

"I'm proud of her, so what?" Harry replied, sounding puzzled.

"Proud? You're not her father, Harry. Call me a slight paranoid, but your 'pride' sounds like it's covering up something else."

"Something else? What _is _it that you think I'm trying to say?"

"Let's see: it starts with an L and rhymes with dove."

There was a pause.

"Cho!"

Ginny's heart felt like it was hopping back up the stairs. Harry and Cho- talking about _her_? Talking about Harry _liking_ her? Was it possible she was listening to this conversation take place? Or was she imagining it? She pinched herself hard. No...no, she wasn't.

"Well," Cho pressed. "Do you?"

"Yeah I do," Harry responded at once. "I love Ginny. Like I never loved any other girl. I mean, I've never had a sister, but I feel like what I have with Ginny, it's like that. I think. That's why Ron and I haven't taken to Buchanan like the rest of the school has; he's completely been trying to...you know... start something with her."

"And what's the trouble with that?"

"You mean, what's the trouble if he gets his way and then goes back to Australia and breaks her heart? Gee, I don't know, I could think of one very-"

"Alright, alright. Sorry, I hadn't seen it that way. "

"OY- HARRY!" someone shouted suddenly from across the room. "QUIT LOOKING SO SERIOUS! WE WON THE GAME!!"

Everyone in the common room roared their approval, and the couple abandoned their conversation to join the party.

---

Her hands clutching the edges of the icy steps, Ginny sat very still, her body leaning forward. Her heart was behaving very oddly, for it was not doing anything at all (Well, aside from what hearts aught to be doing). It wasn't making her feel crushed, or despondent, or bad. It wasn't making her want to cry. It wasn't making her want to fetch chocolate and a giant tub of ice cream. And so Ginny's mind put the question forward: _Why ever not? _

A precipitance of not-so-distant memories began to prance before her; seeing Ryan at the head table the first day of school, both of them hiding from Filch in a broom closet, laughing together when they should have been studying, hugging after today's Quidditch victory...her heart gave a little jump. Ginny smiled slowly, realizing why. A trifle dazed, she made her way down the steps.

And at last, halfway down the stairs, she thought, _I love him. I love Ryan._ This happy thought spurred her down faster, and as she ran through the entrance of the stairwell she ...well, she slammed into the man himself. Moreover, the man himself had been holding two pints of butterbeer; both he and Ginny were thence soaked in it from head to toe.

Ryan wiped his face with his hand and looked down at her.

"What's the rush?" he asked mildly. "The butterbeer's gonna hold out for another two hours."

Ginny was about to answer, but instead burst out laughing.

_Oh, yes. I definitely love him. _

Ryan soon joined in, both of them pointing out how hilarious each other looked in their present situation. And right on cue, Harry surfaced through the crowd (Cho trailing after him) and asked,

"Is everything all right here?"

"Couldn't be better," Ginny said before Ryan had the chance, wearing a smile as big as the room. "Just asking Ry here if he'd like to spend Christmas at The Burrow."

Harry's jaw dropped. So did Ryan's. Harry reacted first.

"What? You're inviting-"

"Me?"

Ginny happily nodded to Ryan, then faced Harry with a mutinous air.

"Yes, I'm inviting him. I think Mum and Dad would really like it if he came. And-" she boldly added, not looking at Ryan, "I think he's just the type of bloke they'd like me to bring home."

"I-well, I," Harry spluttered. He gulped. "Well, that's not the point, is it?"

"Then what is it, Potter?" Ryan spoke up, unable to suppress a grin.

Harry stared at an elated (and drenched) Ryan, speechless. Cho elbowed Harry in the ribs. He glanced wildly about the room, no doubt searching for Ron to rescue him. At last, seeing there was no one to turn to but the impatient few before him, Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm, mumbled something to Ryan about needing a moment, then hauled her off t o a corner of the room.

"What are you- hey! Don't touch — I'll have you know I'm covered in butterbeer," Ginny griped until he freed her arm. She watched him expectantly. He said nothing.

"What, Harry?"

"You trust this guy?"

"More than most."

"But he's been trying to...get you."

"_Get _me?"

"...You know."

"Not really."

"He _likes_ you."

"I'm not a bat, Harry, thanks. I like him too."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"But you don't---he isn't---he's going back to Australia, Ginny," Harry blurted.

"And he _has _informed me of that fun little fact," Ginny replied with a laugh. "Honestly, Harry, Ryan's not as conniving and wretched as you think. In fact, he's quite the opposite. He should never have accepted that backup keeper position for plenty of reasons, but he took it without complaint. He could have caused your body serious damage for all the rubbish you've put him through, but he didn't. He's only shown you truly admirable behaviour, so I suggest you put away your preconceptions, and start behaving admirably towards _him_," Ginny said with mock severity. "After all," she added, her face turning pink, "I spoken so highly of you to him, he must think I'm a liar."

Harry's face coloured as well. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and without another glance at Ginny, walked over to Ryan and said,

"Alright then. You can come."

Ryan looked offended by Harry's stiff concession. But when he peered over at Ginny and saw how pleased she was with Harry's reply, it became almost complimentary. Ryan stuck out his hand, and Harry shook it.

"Glad you've agreed to let me over," said Ryan with a touch of sarcasm.

Harry shrugged modestly.

"Don't mention it."

Cho rolled her eyes at Ginny. Ginny just grinned.

"Oy! Harry!" a voice croaked somewhere above them. The four of them watched Ron shuffling towards them in no less than his pajamas. His nose was a fiery red that matched his hair divinely. His hair was a mess, and he was squinting at the party as though it were the afternoon sun: intense and insufferable. "Sorry I'm late," he said thickly. "Badab Bomfrey gae-be a sleebing draught to get be to rest- _twelve hours ago_. Bloody hell, I never felt so groggy in by life." He groaned as he slipped into a nearby chair.

"Well, think of it this way, Ron," Ginny said encouragingly. "In a few days you'll get to sleep in your own bed..oh no, wait, unless Mum makes you give it up to Ryan."

Ron started at the news, but Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"I said it was okay," he told him sagely.

Ron eyed Ryan warily.

"Whatever," he said. "But he's _not _gedding by bed."

As Ron and Harry began to discuss sleeping arrangements, Ryan pulled Ginny aside and led her outside the common room.

"'Like to hear myself think," he explained as he swung the portrait shut. Everything seemed wonderfully still; no yelling, no singing...just the Fat Lady snoring very, very loudly. Ryan watched her for a moment, then turned to Ginny and gave a roguish grin. "Wanna take an evening stroll through the castle?"

"That sounds pleasant enough," replied Ginny. "Aside from the grim prospect of getting caught."

"Look on the wild side, mate," Ryan said, extending out his arm to her. "What's the fun of a stroll if you aren't terrified some dodgy bloke's gonna come out of nowhere and give you detention?"

Ginny took his hand and smiled.

"Too right," she said. And they began to promenade down the hall, hand in hand. Ginny had been dreading the thought of Christmas, for it had signified Ryan's departure from Hogwarts. Now it didn't matter, as they were leaving together.

"So...what changed your mind?" Ryan asked after lapse of silence.

Ginny thought for a moment.

"Harry. Well, Harry and Cho."

"What'd he do? That bludger hurt you?"

"No, actually. That's just it. I overheard him telling Cho how he saw me as his sister."

"Idiot."

"Wait a minute," she laughed. "Up until that moment I thought if I'd heard anything like that I'd be devastated. But I wasn't- not even close. And I realized that, without realizing it, I'd...come to care for someone else."

Ryan said nothing. But then-

"Poor Fat Lady. I think the news'll devastate her."

Ginny shoved him.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
